So Close
by benbarnesfanforever
Summary: Hey guys! Here is my first Suspian fan-fiction. I love Caspian and Susan, and wanted to give them the happy ending that they never got in the films. Will Susan and Caspian get their happily ever after that they deserve? Read to find out. Please review, but don't be too hard on me. ;-) Enjoy! This chapter will turn rated M closer to the end- parental discretion is advised!
1. Celebrations and Confessions

Hey guys! Here is my first Suspian fan-fiction. I love Caspian and Susan, and wanted to give them the happy ending that they never got in the films. I was inspired by this wonderful video made by NarniaMusicVids on youtube: watch?v=qWj2uripHqk

Will Susan and Caspian get their happily ever after that they deserve? Read to find out. Please review, but don't be too hard on me. ;-) Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Celebrations and Confessions

They had just finished the War of Deliverance, and peace was returned to Narnia once again. There were some discussions that still needed to take place with the royal council about smaller battles that were occurring between the Narnians and the Telmarines, however, there was great peace in the land of Narnia.

The celebrations of winning the war had begun. A coronation ceremony had taken place where Narnia crowned their new king shortly before the celebrations took place. Caspian was still in shock that they had won the war, and that he was now the new king and ruler of Narnia. Caspian knew that he had quite a journey ahead of him being the new ruler and king of Narnia, but for now, all he could think about was one person…..

 _~Queen Susan the Gentle~_

The night of celebrations was filled with music, food, dancing and fireworks that lit up the sky outside the castle. After fighting in the war for over a month, all Caspian wanted to do was go to his chambers, lie down on his bed and think about how he was going to approach Queen Susan, his lifelong love. Susan looked so beautiful in her red and gold gown. Her skin was as silky as white marble and her hair was as dark as a panther's coat. Her eyes matched the deep blue sea and her lips matched the color of the red rose. Susan was indeed the most beautiful woman that Caspian had ever laid eyes on…but there was something beyond Susan's beauty that drew Caspian close to her. She was brave, strong, witty, and gentle. Susan was a natural archer and one of the best in Narnia. She wasn't afraid of what was, what is, or what will be. This is the kind of woman that Caspian had always dreamed of marrying.

 _"But how will I tell the gentle queen my feelings for her, that I Iove her dearly"_ thought Caspian as he looked at Susan from across the high table.

Susan was chatting and laughing with her siblings when she looked up and met eyes with Caspian. A warm smile immediately spread across her face as she looked the man of her dreams directly in the eyes.

 _"I am so proud of you, Caspian. You will make a great King"_ thought Susan. _"I wish I could tell you how much I love you…but we are from completely different worlds and I cannot bear the thought of hurting you."_

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until the horns blew and their attention was immediately turned to the center of the great hall, where a Narnian announcer made closing remarks for the evening.

"Ladies and gentleman, this concludes the celebrations for this evening. For those who wish to remain, we will continue the celebrations outside in the courtyard. Thank you and good night."

Everyone rose from their seats and said good night to one another. Caspian turned his focus back to Susan, where she was making her way out to the exit doors with her siblings.

"Do you all want to attend the after party in the courtyard?" Edmund asked his three siblings, who was still looking for something to do.

"Definitely!" exclaimed Peter with wide eyes and a very large smile. "The night is still young and we have plenty of reason to continue the celebrations!" he said as he wrapped his arm around his brother Edmund's neck and rubbed his fist in his hair.

"Well, you two party animals can go ahead, I am tired and need some rest" said Susan.

"I'm with you sis." said Lucy as she yawned.

"Ahh, you two are always the first to go to bed. Let's stay up and have a little bit of fun for a change. Besides, we did just win a war!" said Peter eagerly.

Susan raised her eyebrows with a smirkish grin. "Thanks for the offer, but it's quite alright. You two enjoy yourselves. Come on Lu."

"Ok, suit yourselves! Come on Ed!" said Peter as he walked with his arm around his little brother to the courtyard.

Susan took Lucy to her chambers and made sure she was snuggled in bed before leaving. "Sweet dreams little sis. You were so brave during the war. Thank you for believing in Aslan. If it weren't for you and your strong faith, I am uncertain we would have won the war."

Lucy smiled at her elder sister. "We won the war because we all fought together. I am grateful for Aslan's return, as I knew he would."

Susan smiled and kissed Lucy on the forehead. "Yes, you are right Lu. Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Su." Lucy said as she turned over and drifted into dreamland.

As Susan left Lucy's chambers, she closed the door gently and turned the corner to return to her chambers, when she nearly bumped into a tall, tanned specimen coming in her direction.

"Oooh….Caspian!" she exhaled. "I am sorry….I wasn't paying attention."

Caspian stared into Susan's deep blue eyes. "Oh no, please my gentle queen, it is I who should apologize."

A smile spread across Susan's face as Caspian's dark orbs stared at her intensely. "Are you on your way to bed, my queen?"

Susan looked him back in the eyes, not really knowing how to respond. "Yes, but…" she grabbed her hair with shyness.

"Well, if it is not too late, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me in the gardens."

"Uh….sure…that would be great."

"Ok then, let us go."

Susan followed Caspian to the back corridors of the castle, to avoid running into the crowd at the courtyard. Caspian did not want anyone to suspect that he had feelings for Susan, at least until he was sure that she felt the same way.

As they walked through the corridors and into the garden, the moonlight beamed brightly on the both of them. The night air was so calm and smelled so fresh.

"Congratulations my gentle queen. We have won the war and peace has once again returned to Narnia." Caspian said as he smiled proudly at Susan.

"No, thank you, Caspian." Susan said as a slight blush of red appeared on her cheeks.

"So tell me, how does it feel to have won the battle?" asked Caspian, as he smiled at the gentle queen.

"I should be asking you this question, after all, you are now the king of Narnia." She said with a grin.

"Ahhaa… yes" he smiled. "But I have just been crowned and I have a lot of work to do." Caspian's smile suddenly faded into a look of fear and concern. "I do not think I am ready, my gentle queen."

"Caspian, you have been chosen by Aslan to fight this battle because he knows you are capable of ruling the Narnia kingdom. Aslan would not have chosen you if he felt you were incapable."

At this point, they both stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"I know…..but I…I am unsure if I am strong enough to do it alone. Without your help, and High King Peter, Edmund and Lucy, I am not sure I would have won the battle."

Caspian moved closer to Susan, where he was only a few inches away from her. He reached for her hands and held them softly. "Thank you for coming when I called, my gentle queen." He exhaled in almost a whisper. His heart began to race as he held Susan's soft hands.

Susan's heart began to beat faster as well. Just hearing Caspian's voice sent sparks all over her body. The touch of his hand sent chills down her spine like never before.

"I am glad you called." Susan exhaled as she looked into Caspian's dark orbs. Now Caspian was a mere inch away from Susan and she could feel the warmness of his breath tickle her lips.

"Caspian, you are a very brave and noble King. I have no doubt that you will be a great ruler."

"How can you be so sure, my gentle queen?" he said in a deeper voice, almost in a whisper.

"Because…" she exhaled as the words barely came out… "I have faith and I believe in you."

Caspian cupped his hands on the sides of Susan's face, brushing back her soft dark brown hair. He came in closer, looked at her intensely and sealed her lips with a gentle kiss. Susan closed her eyes as she took in the sweet kiss. It felt so good to be in the night air with the man she loved. Caspian began tickling her lips with his tongue, seeking an invitation to go deeper, and Susan approved by parting her lips. Caspian rolled his tongue all around her mouth, deepening the kiss as his mouth opened wider and his tongue explored the depths of Susan's corridors. Her mouth tasted so sweet, which made Caspian curious to explore even more. He swirled his tongue around her tongue, sucking on her lips powerfully while exploring every inch of her mouth. Susan began to moan in pleasure as he deepened the kiss even further. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his hands up and down her sides gently. Caspian wanted to kiss Susan forever, but he knew if he didn't stop now, they could get caught by someone. Caspian gently broke the kiss and stared into Susan's eyes with a smile.

"My queen, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, my King."

"I know that we have known each other for only a short time, but ever since the day I first laid eyes on you in the woods, I knew that I would never feel this way about another. I have watched how brave, strong, smart, witty and beautiful you are. Susan…..I love you…so very much. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I do not know what our future holds, but all I know is that I cannot imagine it without you."

"Oh Caspian…." She let go of his neck and turned her back to him as tears started following down her face.

"Are you alright my queen, did I say something to hurt you?"

"No, no. You didn't. It's just….."

"What is it my darling?" He turned her back to face him as he wiped her tears.

"I love you too Caspian, so very much. But we are from two different worlds. I do not know how much time I have here. I do not want either of us to suffer knowing that we may not end up being together."

"Then stay with me, Susan. Stay with me here in Narnia. Please do not go my love." He said as he caressed her face.

Susan reached for his hand on her face and looked up into his eyes. "I wish I could stay, but that decision is not mine, it is Aslan's."

Caspian had a look of confusion on is face as he looked Susan in the eyes. "I do not understand." Caspian mumbled in confusion. "Why would Aslan take you away from me, now or ever? What is the good in that? To take away the queen from her king?"

Susan was a little taken back by Caspian's last comment... _"to take away the queen from her king? Does Caspian want to make me his queen?"_ Susan could not help but smile at the thought of marrying Caspian…and that he possibly wanted to make her his queen.

"Before we met you, Lucy had a dream that Aslan said 'things never happen the same way twice.' I just do not know what Aslan's plan is for my future here in Narnia. Oh Caspian, the thought of leaving you breaks my heart into a million pieces." Tears began to fall down Susan's face again as she sunk into Caspian's chest.

"It's alright, my queen" Caspian said as hugged Susan tightly. "We must meet with Aslan first thing in the morning and inform him of our love for one another. If the plan is for you and your siblings to return to your world, then we must meet with Aslan before assembling with the kingdom tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you really think after confessing our love to Aslan that he will allow me to stay in Narnia?"

"That would be my ultimate wish, my love." Caspian said as he kissed Susan on the forehead. "Let us return to the castle now. We must get some rest before meeting with Aslan and assemble with the kingdom tomorrow. I will walk you back to your chambers."

The two young lovers walked back to the castle arm in arm. The crowd was slowly dying down from the after party in the courtyard, so they were able to sneak around the back corridors and made their way into the chambers without being seen.

"Well my gentle queen, thank you for spending the evening with me. I am very grateful that we had a chance to talk." expressed Caspian with his eyes half opened and a smile.

"So am I, my king."

Susan stepped closer to Caspian and raised her body on her tip toes, and gently planted a kiss on Caspian's lips. Caspian was a little surprised by Susan's assertiveness, but he loved this strong side of her, which was very different than most of the women in Narnia.

The two young lovers began kissing passionately and starting breathing very heavily. Caspian grabbed Susan gently by the waist and guided her up against the door of her chambers. His kiss deepened and became more passionate. His skin burned with every swirl of her tongue and at her every touch. Caspian lifted Susan's right leg and began caressing her thighs fervently. Susan gasped out in a soft moan as Caspian began to grind his body against hers. Their gasps were getting louder as the moment began to intensify, and Caspian began to worry that someone would hear them, so he broke the kiss and released Susan from the door.

"We should probably get some rest now, my love. We do not want to be seen loving one another in these halls."

"Yes, you are right my king." Susan said as she caressed Caspian's face.

"Good night, my gentle queen. Until we meet in the morning" Caspian said softly as he sealed the evening with a kiss to her temple.

"Good night, my king." Susan entered her chambers and stood partly outside as she watched her sweet king walk down the dimmed corridors until he disappeared.


	2. I need to see you

Chapter 2- I need to see you

The sun rose brightly over the plush mountains. The birds chirped quietly as the sun rose and cleared the morning dew. It was dawn and Susan was already awake. She didn't sleep much the night before. All she could think about was one person…King Caspian. The night before was filled with so much love and passion. Susan stayed up much of the night thinking about her life with Caspian, what their life would be like if Aslan allowed her to stay in Narnia.

"… _to take away the queen from her king."_ Is all Susan could think about. _"I would love nothing more than to marry Caspian and become his queen forever. But what will happen to Peter, Edmund and Lucy if I stay in Narnia? Will I ever see them again? Maybe they can stay in Narnia as well? Maybe…"_

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Susan jumped at the knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Your majesty, we have come to bring you your gown for this afternoon's assembly." explained the chambers maid. Susan step out of bed and opened the door.

"Good morning your majesty. May I?"

"Oh yes, of course, please come in." Susan said as she welcomed the chambers maid into her room. The chambers maid hung a beautiful light blue silky gown, embroidered with white and gold florals on Susan's closet door. The gown consisted of a crinoline, full skirted under dress with embellished sleeves and light blue silky gown that was laced up with a functional under corset. There was also a white petticoat to be worn underneath the light blue silky gown, which was accented with an off the shoulder neckline, princess seams and an invisible zipper. The sleeves featured a band of a golden fabric trim and lower puffed sleeves tightened with golden fabric cuffs closed with a delicate gold button. The lower hem of the under dress had a slight train in the back achieved with a mermaid like panel.

"Thank you. The gown is absolutely exquisite."

"We hope you enjoy your afternoon, your majesty. Good day." The chambers maid departed and closed the door.

Susan took the gown and held it against her body as she looked in the mirror.

"This could either be my farewell gown or my engagement gown….oh if I only knew what Aslan's decision will be!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

" _Oh, the chambers maid must have forgotten something."_ Thought Susan. "Coming!" Susan swung open the door and to her surprise, she was slowly pushed back inside her chambers by her one and only love…Caspian.

"Caspian!" she whispered while grinning excitedly. Caspian grabbed his love in delight and closed the door behind him.

"I could not bear another moment without seeing you, my love…" He brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers and kissed her gently. Caspian held Susan tightly as if he never wanted to let her go. Susan felt so weak being in Caspian's arms once again. She did not want this moment to end.

"Oh Caspian, I've missed you so."

"And I you my love."

"I could not sleep much, not knowing what my or my siblings' future will be. I have butterflies in my stomach and I am not sure if I am ready to know the answer." Susan said nervously.

"I understand, my gentle queen. I too had difficulty sleeping. All I could think about was you." Caspian held Susan tighter and she sunk her head into his chest.

"Caspian, what if these are the last moments that we have together? What if I never get to feel your touch or be with you again?" Susan looked at him with such intensity and passion. "Make love to me now Caspian…please."

"But my queen…I believe we should.."

"Please my love, it may be the last moment that we have together and I want to cherish this forever."

Caspian was surprised at Susan's request, yet he understood her reasoning. Caspian had dreamt of losing his virginity to the woman that he truly loved. Caspian believed that the unity between a man and a woman, both physically and mentally, was so sacred. Caspian's professor, Doctor Cornelius, read him stories about Aslan and his commandments. Intimacy between a man and a woman was something that Caspian had always yearned for and cherished. Although he loved Susan with all his heart, he did not feel the time was right to make love because their future together was questionable.

" _I want this moment to be special, but what if I never have this moment again with my true love?"_

Caspian was confused and eventually gave into his desires. He wanted to do everything to please the love of his life in the event they would never see each other again.

Caspian kissed Susan with every amount of passion he had in his body. He kissed her hungrily, like a man who hadn't eaten in days. Caspian's head was bent forward and Susan's head was bent slightly back. Caspian sucked Susan's face like there was no tomorrow, kissing her deeply, feverishly, passionately, until she began to feel a slight pain in her neck from his strength. They both let out soft moans and gasps as things began to intensify. Caspian led Susan to her bed, and while still standing, he slowly released the sleeves of her nightgown and watched it dropped to the floor. Caspian softly broke their kiss and began planting kisses on Susan's ear lobes. He sucked her ear lobes softly like he was sucking on a lollipop. Susan cried out in soft moans, and they began to get louder and louder.

Caspian admired his love while caressing her beautiful, white marble body. She was indeed the most perfectly proportioned woman he had ever seen. Caspian had never seen a woman naked before, and his manhood began to get more and more excited as he admired and caressed his love.

While still caressing Susan, Caspian made his way down to her neck and shoulders. Susan smelled so good…like the scent of fresh garden roses in the early morning.

By now Susan was just in her mere undergarments. She had never been this bare in front of a man before, but she did not feel uncomfortable because she knew that she loved Caspian with everything within her, and she knew he was the one for her.

Caspian too had never been this close to intimacy with a woman before. He would hear the older Telmarine men talking about making love to their wives or girlfriends, but Caspian himself had never experienced making love to a woman.

Caspian began caressing Susan breasts, taking in one breast into his mouth while still caressing the other. "Ooooh…..ooohhhh….Caspian" Susan cried out in pleasure.

Caspian bent down on his knees and began gently caressing Susan's waist. She threw her head back in pleasure as Caspian explored her beautiful white marble skin. Caspian planted kisses on her stomach, as he made his way down to her undergarments. He began caressing her womanhood through her undergarments, which made Susan breathe harder and louder. Soon Caspian's hand made its way inside her undergarments and he began caressing her womanhood with his fingers. This made Caspian nervous as he had never gotten this close to a woman before. Although this was all new to him, Caspian's natural male instincts directed his actions.

Susan was losing control and she didn't know how much longer she could take in the astounding pleasure that Caspian was giving her. Caspian pulled Susan's undergarments down to her ankles, picked her up gently and laid her on the bed. While still on his knees, Caspian slowly spread Susan's legs apart, pressed them firmly against her sides and began to taste her womanhood, something he had never felt or tasted before. He also began to groan in delight at the sweet taste of his love and her pleasure.

As much as Caspian wanted to make love to Susan, he wanted their love making to be a sacred moment, one that they would both cherish forever. He also believed that it would not be fair to impregnate Susan with the possibility of her leaving Narnia. He did not want to send her away to raise a child alone without its father, so he pleased Susan as best as he could and cherished this time of pleasure that he had with her.

Caspian's tongue moved inside the caves of Susan's womanhood, where the taste grew sweeter and sweeter. Susan was moaning and crying out at in pleasure that she never knew she could feel. Caspian's tongue felt as soft as velvet, going in circular motions that sent Susan into ecstasy. Susan sat up slightly, opened her eyes and let out a moan of pleasure as she reached her climax. She was still breathing and gasping heavily after such an intense moment. Caspian stood up and climbed into bed with his love and kissed her.

"I love you, Susan." Caspian said as he smiled and caressed Susan's face.

"I love you too, Caspian." Susan said as she smiled at her love. "That was amazing."

Caspian planted a soft peck on Susan's nose. He felt so happy that he was able to please Susan and give her pleasure. Caspian wanted to continue pleasing his love, but in the back of his mind, he knew that they had very urgent and important matters to discuss with Aslan. Susan's future in Narnia and their future together was dependent on their meeting with Aslan. Caspian regained his focus and quickly changed the topic.

"Shall we get ready so that we can meet with Aslan?"

"Yes but….." Susan said with hesitation.

"But what my love?" Caspian asked as he continued caressing her face.

"I feel as though you did not get any pleasure out our love making…well _your_ love making to me" Susan said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh my love….."Caspian said as he grinned. "My pleasure comes from pleasing you. I want this moment to be extra special. I am very patient and I can wait."

"But what if there is no time left, what if we can never make love to one another?" Susan cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"My love, I have great faith that we will have the rest of our lives for love making…"

"How do you suppose?" Susan asked with confusion.

"Because I have faith in Aslan and in our love."


	3. The Assembly

Chapter 3- The Assembly

"OOHH….oohhh" moaned Peter as he rolled over in his bed. The sun was beaming through the small window of his chambers which slightly blinded him. "I just need five more minutes of sleep."

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

"Oooohhh…arrggh….." Peter put his pillow over his face.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

"Your majesty." A very powerful and strong voice called from outside the door. Peter took the pillow off his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Aslan?" Peter jumped out of bed and opened the door. Aslan stood out in front of the door, giving Peter an estranged looked.

"Are you alright, my child?" Aslan asked in concern.

"Uhh…..yes my Lord…." Peter said as he stumbled a bit. "Please, come in."

"I appreciate the invitation, dear one. I need to discuss a matter with you and your sister, Queen Susan. Please meet me in the courtyard in 20 minutes. Please alert Queen Susan of our meeting."

"Yes, my lord. We will be there." Aslan nodded and exited.

Peter felt so hung-over from the night before. He had a little too much to drink during the celebrations and the after party.

"Ohh…why did I drink so much?" moaned Peter. "This is not the day to meet with Aslan and assemble in front of the kingdom….ooohhh." he moaned as he buried his head in his hands.

Peter pulled himself together, washed is face and threw on a pair of garments that the chambers maid left for him in the early morning.

After Peter dressed, he went to fetch Susan in her chambers.

"Su!" Peter said as he knocked on her door.

Susan opened the door, and Peter eyes opened widely as he took in the beauty of his younger sister. She looked absolutely stunning in her light blue gown.

"Wow Su, you look so…so beautiful."

"Thanks brother. That's very kind of you."

"You have grown into a fine young lady, sister. I am very proud of you." Peter said as he smiled at his sister.

Susan smiled.

"Aslan alerted me that he needs to speak with us at once."

"All of us?" questioned Susan.

"No, just you and I. He did not mention needing to speak with Lu or Ed."

Susan's heart sank….. " _What could Aslan possibly want to speak with Peter and me about? This was the time that Caspian and I were to speak to Aslan…but now he wants to speak with Peter and me….why?"_

"Let us meet with Aslan. After all, the assembly will take place soon." Peter said.

Peter and Susan made their way to the courtyard, and there stood Aslan, so large, terrifying, magnificent and beautiful all at once. Susan and Peter bowed down at his presence.

"You may rise, my children." Aslan spoke calmly.

Susan and Peter stood up.

"As I mentioned before, you have done a fine job my children. Because of your wisdom, courage, bravery, and faith, peace has been returned to Narnia once again. You have learned all that you can in this world, and you are free to return to your world after the assembly meeting."

Susan and Peter looked at each other.

"What about Lucy and Edmund?" asked Peter.

"Their return may be needed in Narnia once more." said Aslan.

Susan was in limbo… " _Do I have a choice to stay in Narnia? Aslan did say that 'you are free to return to your world after the assembly meeting' but he did not say you MUST return to your world after the assembly."_

Before Susan could say anything, Peter spoke. "We will return back to our world after the assembly meeting, my great Lord. We are honored that you chose us to fight in the wars and made us high kings and queens of Narnia."

"No need to thank me, my child. You have earned your titles as high kings and queens due your strength and courage. Let us go now. It is time for the assembly to begin with the kingdom."

* * *

After Caspian dressed, he went back to Susan's chambers to fetch her and meet with Aslan.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

There was no answer.

"Susan, are you there?" Still no answer from Susan.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Still no answer from Susan. " _Where could she have gone?_ _Perhaps she stepped away and will return very shortly. I will look around the castle to find her."_

Caspian stepped outside the corridors of the castle, skipped lightly down the stairs and walked onto the courtyard, where he spotted Susan, Aslan and Peter. Caspian stopped walking and gazed passionately at his love. He was so taken back by her beauty. Susan looked absolutely radiant in her light blue gown, as the embellished sleeves fell from her shoulders. Her wavy curls touched her shoulders and blew as a slight breeze came over the courtyard.

So many questions went through Caspian's mind as he looked at Susan with Aslan and Peter. " _Why wasn't Susan waiting for me like we had planned? Why is she with Peter and Aslan? Why is my love looking so saddened in the face right now? Did Aslan tell them news that I am not aware of? Is Susan staying in Narnia or will she return to her world forever?"_

Caspian turned to walk away and he was stopped by Aslan. "Your majesty?"

Caspian looked at Susan once more and she looked at him, with such sadness in her eyes. Caspian looked away and returned his attention to Aslan.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled." Caspian slightly bowed and nodded his head, turned around and walked away. Susan walked slowly with Aslan and Peter while still gazing at Caspian walking away.

* * *

Caspian stood high as he spoke in front of his kingdom. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

A Telmarine spoke up in concern "It's been generations since we left Telmar."

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan spoke. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." The crowd looked at Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

The large tree turned, now showing a large clear opening.

Caspian's hair blew in the wind, and all he could think about was his future with Susan, and beautiful life that he dreamt of them having together.

"I will go." said Glozelle, as he stepped forward. "I will accept the offer."

"So will we." volunteered Queen Prunasprismia, as she stepped forward holding her baby snugged in her arms.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan let out a calming breath over Glozelle, Queen Prunasprismia and her son to bring them good fortune in their new world. Glozelle and Queen Prunasprismia stepped toward the tree, walked through the opening and vanished. Caspian stepped forward in disbelief and the crowd gasped and groaned in concern.

"Where did they go?" asked a Telmarine.

"They killed them!" shouted another Telmarine. "How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

Caspian turned back to the crowd, his hair blowing with the breeze.

Reepicheep spoke and bowed before Aslan. "Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay."

Aslan turned and looked at the four Pevensies. Peter believed that this was a signal for him and his three siblings to leave Narnia. Besides, Peter had already confirmed with Aslan that they would leave Narnia after the assembly meeting. Peter looked at his three siblings "We'll go."

"We will?" asked Lucy in confusion. Peter walked passed his siblings.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said as he walked towards Caspian. "After all...we're not really needed here anymore." Peter returned his sword to Caspian, which symbolized that he was passing on the baton for Caspian to be the new ruler and King of Narnia. Caspian accepted the sword and gave Peter a look of honor.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian spoke nobly.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan interrupted. "We're not coming back."

Caspian's heart sank as he looked into the eyes of his beloved. A lump began to form in his throat. " _What does she mean they are not coming back?_ Thought Caspian. _"This cannot be. Why would Aslan take my one and only true love away from me?"_

"We're not?" asked Lucy.

"You two are." said Peter. "At least, I think he means you two."

Lucy turned to Aslan. "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan said calmly. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Lucy looked so hurt and confused.

Peter turned to his little sister to comfort her. "It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be...but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on."

Peter, Edmund and Lucy turned to their Narnian friends and said their goodbyes. Susan turned and walked towards Caspian, staring him softly in the eyes.

"I'm glad I came back." Susan said as she smiled at the love of her life.

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian said sadly as he looked the most beautiful woman he had ever met in the eyes.

"It would never have worked, anyway." Susan said sarcastically. " _Oh, but it would have worked."_ She thought _. "I cannot bear the thought of losing you, Caspian. I only wish there was some way I could stay with you, forever."_

"Why not?" Caspian asked in confusion.

"I am 1,300 years older than you." Susan said, trying to add humor to such a heart wrenching moment. Caspian let out a fake laugh and smile, as his heart was hurting like nothing he had ever felt before. Susan gave him one last look and Caspian watched as she walked away, then she came back, grabbed his hair and planted a kiss on his soft lips. This kiss was very special. It could be the last kiss that the two young lovers may ever share together.

Susan softly broke the kiss. Caspian looked into her eyes and threw himself into her shoulders as he embraced his love for the last time. Thoughts ran through Susan's mind as Caspian embraced her in his arms. " _How can I live without Caspian in my life?"_ Susan thought to herself. _"I cannot imagine my life without him. Aslan, please make a way for us to live in eternity together…please."_

"Susan, my one and only true love." whispered Caspian in her ear as he held her tight. "I do not wish for you to go. Please, stay with me."

"Oh Caspian, Aslan requested to speak with Peter and I this morning. I thought it was you fetching for me, but it was Peter informing me of Aslan's request to meet with us. That is why I could not meet with you to talk with Aslan about our love for one another."

"I understand my love…but it is not too late" Caspian whispered hopefully.

"What do you mean?" whispered Susan.

"It is not too late for us to express our love for one another to Aslan."

Peter, Lucy and Edmund stared at their sister as they watched her and Caspian bid their farewells to one another.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy whispered.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand." said Edmund. Peter gave a little chuckle.

Caspian broke the hold that he had with Susan and she smiled. Susan stood next to her love and they faced the crowd, hand in hand. Caspian stood high and spoke to his kingdom.

"Aslan and my people of Narnia. I wish to make an announcement and a confession. I have spent most of my life mourning over my deceased parents and everything that were taken away from me. I never knew what it was like to love anyone outside of my parents. For once in my life, I have found someone who I can relate to, share my hopes, dreams, sorrows, pains, passions, and interests with. I never knew what unconditional love felt like, until I met Queen Susan the Gentle." The crowd began to gasp and chatter.

Caspian and Susan walked towards Aslan and bowed. "My lord Aslan, your highest, most exalted. We (Susan and I) come to you humbly to ask that you grant her to stay here in Narnia. It would make me the happiest man in Narnia if she could stay and be my queen."

All the eyes of every Narnian and Telmarine widened and there was complete silence, only the sound of the wind blowing over the trees.

"My dear children, please rise." Susan and Caspian rose as they looked at their Lord. "Love is the most sacred gift of all. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. Love does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. You have expressed your love for one another, so the choice of whether Queen Susan stays in Narnia is yours. If you promise to follow the commandments of love that I have described, then you will both have a beautiful life together. However, if you stray from any of these commandments and commit sin, you will bring grievance back to the land of Narnia once again, and Susan will return to her world, never to return to Narnia."

Susan and Caspian looked at each other and smiled with extreme happiness.

"You have our word and promise, great Aslan." Caspian said excitedly.

"Then it is so. Queen Susan, if you wish to stay in Narnia, you will never be able to return to your world unless you break the commandments of love."

"If I stay in Narnia, I will never be able to see my siblings again." Susan said sadly.

"Narnia could use your younger siblings someday, but High King Peter's duty here in Narnia has been accomplished." explained Aslan.

Tears begin to fill Susan's eyes as she walked towards her siblings. She stopped and stood in front her eldest sibling.

"So this is it, huh Su?" Peter said with a happy yet sad look on his face.

"I love him, Peter." Susan said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I have always known." Peter said as he lifted his younger sister's chin. You two are made for each other. Go and live the happiest life with Caspian, my sister." Peter looked at Caspian, gave a slight bow of approval, and Caspian did the same.

Susan walked over to Edmund, who was still in shock from the kiss that Susan planted on Caspian. He hadn't fully taken in the news that she will be staying in Narnia.

"Edmund, little brother. I am SO very proud of you." Susan said as she looked at her younger brother. You have gained so much strength and skills in your sword fighting. I know that your work is not complete here in Narnia." Edmund still looked confused, but within a few seconds, he realized that Susan would not be returning to London.

"I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know, Su." Edmund said as he threw himself into Susan and held her tightly.

"I will miss you too." Susan said as they both began to cry and sobbed on one another.

Edmund lifted his head and broke the embrace from his eldest sister. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and stood back next to Peter.

Susan walked over to Lucy, who was already crying and sobbing, but with tears of joy.

"Lu, you have always been there for me in more ways than you'll ever know. Sometimes I forget that I am the older sibling because you are so wise beyond your years."

Lucy wiped her tears and smiled at her older sister. "Su, you have no idea how happy I am for you and Caspian!" She smiled from ear to ear. "I always knew that you two were meant to be together as well. You tried to keep your love from me, but I knew all along that you two were in love." Lucy threw herself into Susan and hug her tightly. "I love you so much, Su. Now go be with your king and make me an aunty!"

Susan chuckled as she wiped her own tears away. "I love you too little sis. I feel in my heart that I will see you again. You have taught me to have faith, and I do now, more than ever because of you."

Lucy let go of her sister and stood next to her brothers. Susan walked back over to Caspian.

Caspian's heart was so full. He was so overjoyed with happiness. He could not believe that his wish was coming true. He had faith, something that he did not have for many years, especially after losing his parents.

 _Now_ _ **faith**_ _is confidence in what we hope for and assurance about what we do not see. This is what the ancients were commended for. By_ _ **faith**_ _we understand that the universe was formed at God's command, so that what is seen was not made out of what was visible. Hebrews 11: 1-3._

Caspian knew that the only thing he ever wanted to do was find his true love, which he found in Susan. Caspian felt in his heart that it was time to make his commitment to Susan official, it was time to grant Narnia with a queen to stand alongside him as king, and it was time to grant Narnia with an heir to the royal throne. The time is now.

Caspian took Susan by both hands and turned her to face him. He looked at her with extreme passion and intensity. Caspian dropped down on one knee and held Susan's left hand. Susan's face flushed with redness as the crowd gasped.

"Susan, my gentle queen, my love. I have loved you from the first day we met. I knew from then on that my life would never be the same. Because of you, I have stronger faith, I believe in hopes and dreams that I never would have imagined. You are my love, my world." Tears began to flow down Susan's face as she smiled at her future king. Caspian pulled out the wedding ring from his pocket that belonged to his mother, a priceless 18-carat center sapphire stone that had been passed on for 4 generations. The ring also contained 14 smaller white sapphires that went all around the center stone.

"Susan, would you do me the honor? Would you marry me and become my queen?" Caspian pleaded.

"Yes, YEESSS!" Susan cried out as she wrapped her arms around Caspian. Caspian placed the exquisite ring on Susan's delicate finger. He smiled in delight, picked Susan up and spun her around. They both laughed as they hugged and spun around in the air. Caspian placed Susan back down on the ground and cupped both of his hands on her face, as their noses touched.

"You have made me the happiest man in all of Narnia." Caspian kissed Susan gently and she threw her arms around him as they took in their first kiss as an engaged couple.

The crowd cheered and whistled in delight. The king and queen were now engaged and Narnia would have a future heir. What a joyous day for the land of Narnia.

Aslan turned to Susan's siblings and made a special announcement.

"Due to the change of events, I hereby grant you a choice to stay in Narnia. Susan and Caspian will need your support as they embark on this new journey. If you choose to stay in Narnia, you will be responsible for ensuring that Susan and Caspian follow the commandments of love that I have explained to them. If one of these commandments is broken, you will all return to your world, unable to return to Narnia again."

The three siblings looked at one another in disbelief, shock and happiness all at once. "If we stay in Narnia, we will never see our parents again." Peter said to his siblings.

"I believe we are still needed here, Pete." Edmund said.

"I am SOO excited to stay!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran to Aslan and embraced him with a warm hug.

"I believe you're right, Ed." Peter said with his head high. "We will be needed at some point, to ensure Caspian and Susan have the right advisors for the kingdom, to ensure that they have help with their future heirs, and to ensure that peace will remain in Narnia. Aslan, we will accept the offer and stay in Narnia."

"Then it is so. From this day forward, High King Peter, Edmund and Lucy will remain in Narnia. In the event that Susan or Caspian breaks a commandment of love, the kings and queens of old will be sent back to their world forever."

"Thank you, my Lord!" said Susan excitedly as the three siblings ran up to their sister and embraced her with a group hug. Caspian stood nearby, smiling as he watched the siblings laugh and hug one another.

"Caspian, what are you waiting for?" Lucy said reaching her hand out to invite him in the circle. "You're family now!"

Caspian laughed and joined the siblings in a group hug.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4- The Wedding

More celebrations occurred on the night of Queen Susan and King Caspian's engagement. Not only was Susan able to stay in Narnia, but her siblings were able to stay as well. The young king and queen would be married in a few days.

All the preparations for the royal wedding had begun the following day. Nothing could be better than this moment for the happy young couple. The kingdom was working hard and diligently on all the preparations for the largest wedding that will occur in Narnian history, the wedding of King Caspian and Queen Susan the Gentle.

* * *

Susan could not believe that today was her wedding day. She still could not believe that she was in Narnia with the man she loved, and with her siblings. What a dream come true! Susan felt like she was in a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

"Good morning, my darling." Caspian spoke as he entered Susan's chambers, with a tray of breakfast for the two of them.

"Good morning, my love." Susan said as she embraced her future husband with a kiss. Although the two got engaged a few days before, they chose to sleep in their own chambers until night of their wedding. After listening to the commandments of love spoken by Aslan, the two wanted to ensure that none of those commandments were broken.

"How thoughtful of you my love to bring me breakfast." Susan said as she sat on her bed next to Caspian.

"A queen must have a balanced meal before the most important day of her life." Caspian smiled as he placed a strawberry in Susan's mouth.

"Ummmm…you are so right my love." Susan said as she chewed the fresh strawberry. The two ate breakfast in bed, looking out the window and admiring the beautiful day.

"I still cannot believe we are getting married today, my love." Caspian said as he chewed and swallowed two hard-boiled eggs at the same time. Susan watched him as he ate like a true man. _"Everything he does is just so striking to me"._ She thought.

"I cannot believe it either, my king." Susan said as she turned to grab Caspian and rolled on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and they gazed at one another. Caspian put his hands on Susan's waist, and he began kissing her. Susan deepened the kiss and they both started gasping and breathing more heavily. Caspian softly broke the kiss and ran his fingers through Susan's hair, gazing at her intensely.

"Oh my love, how I desire to make love to you right now" Caspian said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Then what are you waiting for?" teased Susan as she smirked at her love.

"Now, now my anxious queen," laughed Caspian. "We mustn't go against Aslan's commandments of love…and besides, once you get a feel of my manhood, you will never want to let me go." Caspian laughed out loud, his chest moving up and down.

"Is that so?" Susan smiled flirtatiously as she laughed with her fiancé. Caspian rolled Susan off of him and he jumped out of bed. Susan reached out to grab his bottom, but he was too fast.

"Even I am faster than the fastest archer in Narnia?" joked Caspian as he giggled in delight.

"Don't hold your breath, my king." Susan said as she threw her arms and legs around her love and they kissed once more.

"Until this evening, my love." Caspian said as he smiled and held his future wife.

"Until this evening." Susan said as she walked Caspian to the door. He turned to leave, then came back and kissed her passionately, pressing her body up against the wall. A moan escaped Susan's mouth that took her by surprise. Caspian just had that kind of effect on her.

Caspian broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "I cannot wait to make you my wife and make love to you over and over again."

Sparks shot all through Susan's body. She could not wait to marry her dream man and consummate their marriage.

"Me too, my love." Susan said breathlessly. "See you this evening."

* * *

The wedding bells rang all throughout the kingdom. All Narnians and Telmarines entered the royal cathedral and took their seats. They were moments away from witnessing the most memorable wedding in all of Narnian history.

The royal cathedral was an amazing site with 100 foot ceilings in height. The marbled grey and white pillars stood so tall and looked like they reached into the heavens. Although Susan and Caspian agreed to have a traditional Narnian wedding ceremony, Susan wanted to incorporate a few marital traditions from her world as well. The room was filled with a divine mix of four British blooms, namely the lily of the valley, sweet william, hyacinth and myrtle. It is a royal wedding tradition in Susan's world to have a sprig of myrtle, from the bush planted at Queen Victoria's home.

Caspian stood tall and dapper, as he waited for his queen to walk down the aisle of the large royal cathedral. He wore a white satin tunic with a stand-up collar. The tunic was embroidered with exclusive brocade fabric with accents of gold trim on the collar, chest and wrists. The tunic had loose puffy sleeves that tucked in at the wrists. Caspian also wore a sleeveless gold embroidered jacket that fell to his ankles. He also wore cuffed gold and white satin breeches with tall gold boots that hung right below his knees.

Caspian had no family in Narnia. The closest family that he had were the Pevensies. Although he had some differences with Peter, he still felt that Peter was there for him in his greatest time of need. Peter and Edmund were like brothers to Caspian. He was so thrilled that they could be there to witness the most important day of his life. Peter stood alongside Caspian on the left, as his best man, and Edmund stood on Peter's left side. The three men stood together at the altar, all looking dapper as ever.

The wedding ceremony music began to play. Lucy walked down the 50 foot aisle, wearing a long spaghetti strapped gown colored in light gold and white.

A Narnian Centaur boy, a son of Glenstorm, was chosen to be the ring barrier. Caspian had grown close Glenstorm and all of his children, especially after fighting with them in the war and after most of his soldiers were lost in the war. Glenstorm has a very kind and noble heart, and was always there to offer Caspian advice when needed. Glenstorm is a noble member of the royal counsel and serves as Caspian's general advisor.

Two toddler Centaur flower girls walked down the long aisle and placed white rose petals on the runner. One of the Centaur toddler girls wore a wooden sign around her neck that read "Caspian, here comes your bride."

Caspian's eyes began to fill with tears and so did Lucy's.

"Everyone, please stand for the bride." announced the Archbishop.

The crowd stood as Queen Susan entered the royal cathedral and walked gracefully down the aisle. Susan looked like an angel sent from heaven. Most of her hair was pulled up into a bun, while a few strands of curls fell down the sides of her face and her neck. She wore a gold tiara covered with white sapphires. She wore a white laced veil that draped in front of her face that fell to her waist. Her dress was made of white satin bodice that was narrowed at the waist. The bodice incorporated floral motifs made of white lace and tulle on the sleeves and chest, in a V-neck shape. The front of the dress contained soft pleats which unfolded to the floor, forming a Victorian-style semi-bustle at the back. The back of the dress contained 58 buttons of organza with loops. The bridal train was 110 inches long.

Susan walked down the aisle holding her bridal bouquet made of white lilies. Caspian was in astonishment as he watched his love walk down the aisle so gracefully. Tears of joy fell from his eyes as he could not believe he was marrying the woman of his dreams.

Susan reached the altar and she stood there, looking up at the man she would soon me married to. Caspian took a step down and helped Susan up to the altar. Susan gave her bridal bouquet to Lucy to hold during the ceremony. Caspian took Susan's hands and tears of joy flowed down both of their faces as they turned to look each other with the greatest of love.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to celebrate the wedding of Queen Susan the Gentle and King Caspian." The Archbishop spoke. "Caspian and Susan, you have chosen to be married in the sight of a generous God, Aslan. In the Spirit of this generous God, a husband and wife are to give themselves to one another. In marriage, we are seeking to bring one another into fuller life. It is of course very hard to wean ourselves away from self-centeredness. And people can dream of doing such a thing, but the hope should be that, whatever difficulties may come, we are committed to the way of generous love, the way Aslan loved the church. You have both made your decision today – "I will" – and by making this new relationship, you have aligned yourselves with the way in which life is spiritually evolving, which will lead to a creative future for the Telmarine and Narnian race."

"King Caspian X, do you take Queen Susan Pevensie to be your wedded wife, to live together according to Aslan's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." answered Caspian passionately.

The Archbishop turned to Susan. "Queen Susan Pevensie, do you take King Caspian X to be your wedded husband, to live together according to Aslan's law in the holy estate of Matrimony? To love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?

"I will." Susan said softly, smiling at Caspian.

"The rings please." The Archbishop requested. Two beautiful platinum royal wedding bands were brought by the ring bearer. The Archbishop gave Caspian Susan's wedding band.

"Caspian, please repeat after me." The Archbishop commanded. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you."

Caspian repeated the words softly as tears flowed down his face. "Susan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you." Caspian placed the platinum wedding band covered in white sapphires on Susan's finger.

"Susan, please repeat after me." The Archbishop commanded. "Caspian, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you."

Susan repeated the vows, with tears flowing down her face as well. "Caspian, my love, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you." Susan placed the thick platinum wedding band covered in diamonds on Caspian's large and tanned finger.

"By the power vested in me as Archbishop to the land of Narnia, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. King Caspian, you may now kiss your queen." The Archbishop said with a warm smile.

Caspian lifted Susan's veil, looked her intensely and kissed her passionately. The kiss went on for a good while until the Archbishop cleared his throat. "Your majesty." Caspian continued kissing his bride passionately. "Your majesty!" the Archbishop said again slightly louder. Peter and Edmund looked at each other and chuckled silently. Caspian finally broke away from the kiss, feeling slightly dizzy. He and Susan smiled and looked at the crowd.

"I give to you, Mr. and Mrs. King Caspian X!" announced the Archbishop.

The crowd stood, cheered, shouted, and whistled in delight. Caspian had never heard the crowd cheer in this way before. He was the happiest man in all of Narnia. The happy couple walked down the aisle and were greeted by Aslan, Dr. Cornelius, and all of the Narnia kingdom. Lucy, Edmund and Peter followed the bride and groom during the recessional walk.

* * *

The wedding reception was indeed the celebration that made Narnian history. Two people from two different worlds were united.

After many speeches, hugs, handshakes and dinner, Susan and Caspian shared their first dance as a married couple. The lights dimmed all across the great hall and Caspian took his wife into his arms, and they glided across the dance floor.

"I cannot believe that you are still here with me and that we are married." Caspian said as he whispered in Susan's ear. "I feel as if I am dreaming." Susan laid her face into Caspian's chest.

"Me too. I love you so much Caspian. Thank you for believing in us, our love and in Aslan."

The newly married couple danced and spun around the room, embracing each other as the band played softly and Glenstorm sang "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.

 _You're in my arms and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close, together and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive. A life goes by, romantic dreams must die, so I bid my goodbye and never knew. So close, was waiting, waiting here with you and now, forever. I know all that I wanted, to hold you so close_

 _So close, to reaching that famous happy end, almost believing this one's not pretend and now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far, we are, so close_

 _Interlude_ _(music playing)_

Caspian spun Susan more and more around the room and it felt like the newlyweds were dancing on clouds.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days. If I should lose you now. We're so close, to reaching that famous happy end, and almost believing this one's not pretend…let's go on dreaming for we know we are… so close, so close, and still so far_

The crowd cheered as Caspian and Susan bowed and returned to the royal sweethearts table.

Caspian held the chair for his new wife and she sat down. He sat down beside her and held her hand. "I love you so much, my queen." He gave her a look of need. Susan smiled back at her king.

"I love you too." she said as she reached in to kiss her king.

"Shall we continue the celebrations in the royal chambers?" Caspian asked with a flirtatious grin.

"Yes, let's." Susan responded as her cheeks turned bright red.


	5. The Consummation

Chapter 5 - The Consummation

It had been a long day. Caspian and Susan found a moment to escape their wedding reception shortly after their first dance. There were fireworks and the party was still happening in the courtyard. Caspian was very happy to have celebrated this joyous event with his kingdom, but he wanted to celebrate his new marriage with his one and only true love, with just the two of them.

Both were very exhausted from such a long week of events. Caspian knew they would both be very tired, perhaps even too tired to consummate their marriage, so he arranged for the chambers maids to decorate the royal chambers during the wedding.

The royal chambers was decorated in whites rose petals and candles. Caspian lead his bride to the royal chambers, covering her eyes as he walked behind her.

"We are home, my love." Caspian said as he closed and locked the door to the royal chambers.

He took his hands off of Susan's eyes and she gasped with excitement. "Oh Caspian, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much my love."

"Come, my love." Caspian said as he led Susan into the royal spa, where the bath tub was filled with bubbles and candles all around it. "Let us take a warm bath to relax a bit before going to bed. I know it has been a long day and now it is your time to relax."

"You are so full of surprises my love, you are already spoiling me so much." Susan said as she kissed her king.

"This is only the beginning, my love. I was made to spoil you for all eternity." Caspian said as he began kissing his new wife.

"I don't think I told you how beautiful you looked today in your wedding dress, my love." Caspian said as he helped his wife take off her veil and tiara.

"I am sure you did, my sweet king." Susan said as she undid her hair bun. "Probably a hundred times. I love you so much."

"And I you, my love. I wish you could keep the dress on for several more days." Caspian pleaded.

"If you like, I can wear it for you again tomorrow and we can have a picnic in the woods." Susan said.

"That would be delightful, my love." Caspian said as he helped his bride out of her massively long wedding gown.

The two young newlyweds finished removing their wedding clothing and left on their underclothes. Susan was still a bit nervous about being completely naked in front of a man, even her own husband. Caspian could feel her nervousness, so he suggested that they keep their undergarments on to ease the anxiety Susan felt. Although Susan was not completely naked, Caspian could not believe how perfectly proportioned his wife was, and Susan could not believe how tanned, muscular and perfect her new husband was.

They both stepped into the bath tub and Caspian sat behind Susan, where he began bathing her shoulders and body. Caspian's touch sent massive sparks all throughout her body. She wanted this moment to last forever.

After taking their bath, Susan and Caspian changed into their night clothing. Caspian wore a silk burgundy robe and a black silk pajama pants. Caspian led Susan to her royal closet, where a beautiful white silk nighty and robe hung.

"For you, my love." Caspian said handing Susan her gift.

"You never cease to amaze me, Caspian. It's so lovely. I will go to change. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Caspian waited on the balcony for his love to change. The night was clear and the air was so crisp.

Susan joined Caspian on the balcony. He stood there for a few seconds, staring lustfully at his wife, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Do you like it?" Susan asked as her nervousness began to fade.

"Y-yes…very much my love. You look absolutely stunning." Caspian said as he gulped with excitement.

Susan came over to her king and he embraced her and held her tight. The fireworks continued to light up the sky and everyone was still dancing and drinking the night away in the courtyard below.

Caspian turned Susan around to face the activities beneath them in the courtyard, as he stood behind her holding her tight, landing sweet kisses on her cheeks and neck.

"How long do you think they'll stay out celebrating?" Susan asked looking sideways up at her king.

"Probably all night." Caspian smiled. "Let them celebrate. We have our own celebration awaiting us, right here."

A smile spread across Susan's face. It had always been Susan's dream to save her virginity for her husband. This is what her mother had taught her and Lucy as young girls. Now that she and Caspian were married, she did not have to hold back and she could love her husband freely.

"Come my love, let us go inside. I have something I would like to show you."

The newlyweds left the balcony and entered the bedroom chambers. The room was decorated in royal eggplant, gold and blue colors. Caspian's bed was king-sized, covered in a velvet eggplant comforter with royal blue and gold curtains that stood 16 feet tall, almost reaching the 20 foot ceilings. The entire bed was decorated with white rose petals and votive candles. There was a bottle of champagne with two glasses and a small box addressed to Susan in the center of the bed. Caspian pulled the curtains back from the royal bed and Susan covered her mouth with excitement.

"Oh Caspian, it's beautiful." Susan said with such happiness. "Another wonderful surprise." She said with a smile.

At this point, Susan wanted to throw Caspian on the bed and straddle him right then and there. The sexual tension between the two was obvious and it was getting stronger and stronger.

They both sat down on the bed. Caspian gave Susan the small box that had a tiny card and blue ribbon attached to it. " _For my one and only true love. You have made me the happiest man in Narnia. I love you. Yours Truly, Caspian."_

Susan opened the box, and in it was an 18-carat sapphire necklace and earring set that matched her wedding ring.

"Oh Caspian, they're beautiful!" Susan said and thanked her king with a kiss.

"They were my mothers. Now, I am passing them on to you. May I?" Caspian took the necklace and placed it around Susan's neck.

"You look radiant, my queen." Caspian said as he looked at Susan passionately.

"Thank you, my king." Susan said as her cheeks flushed with redness. Caspian moved and sat behind Susan, his legs wrapping around both of her legs. He brushed her hair back behind her ears and placed an earring on her right ear, while nibbling on her ear lobe. The kiss to her ear lobe and having her handsome husband hold her from behind nearly sent Susan into a frenzy. She closed her eyes and held her head back as her sweet king licked her neck and ear lobes. Caspian smiled and moved onto to the left ear, where he placed the earring in Susan's ear and began kissing her left ear lobe and neck.

"Ooohh….ooohhh Caspian" breathed Susan. Her skin began to burn with Caspian's every lick and touch. Caspian hands moved to Susan's breasts and he began caressing them gently through her silk robe while still planting kisses to her neck and ears. Caspian touched Susan's shoulders and he began to remove the robe off her shoulders. By Susan's reaction, he knew that her nervousness began to fade away.

Caspian turned Susan around to face him while holding her waist, leaving her on top of him in a straddle position. Caspian cupped Susan's face and looked at her passionately. "Is this what you want, my gentle queen?" Caspian asked before taking things any further.

"Yes" moaned Susan "please make love to me, Caspian. I want to consummate our marriage."

"I love you, my queen."

"I love you too, my king."

Caspian stared at Susan intensely and brought her into him, where he planted a strong kiss on her lips. Susan's mouth was already partly opened, so Caspian sought that as an invitation to go deeper. He opened his mouth widely and sucked in all the love he could from Susan. Their tongues were moving wildly and they moaned together in pleasure. Susan felt something hot and solid coming from Caspian's pajama pants.

Things were really heating up.

While still kissing Susan, Caspian brushed her nighty up and removed her under garments, which he only managed to pull off from one of her legs. Susan began straddling and grinding on Caspian. Caspian lifted Susan's nighty up and pulled it off from around her head. He caressed every part of her body. Susan reached for his robe and he sat up so that she could remove it. He managed to get both arms out of the robe, which remained underneath him. By now, Susan was completely naked and Caspian still had his pants and under garments on. Susan reached down into Caspian's pajama pants and pulled out his long and stiff manhood. Susan had never seen a shaft before, a shaft so tanned and perfect. Susan managed to pull Caspian's pants and under garments down to his knees, and Caspian shook them off with his legs.

Now they were both nude, two young newlyweds who had dreamed of this moment for some time now. Caspian was so slender, muscular and tanned from all his years of sword training outdoors. Susan's body was perfectly proportioned and she was everything that Caspian had dreamed of. The two newlyweds gazed at one another, admiring their perfectly proportioned physiques.

Caspian pulled Susan back onto him, and sat her down on top of his face. He parted her legs and began licking her womanhood in delight. Susan threw her head back and moaned loudly at every stroke of Caspian's velvety tongue. He massaged her breasts gently while tasting the depths of her sweet opening. Before Susan began to climax, Caspian moved his body up to face Susan, and his shaft met with her dripping wet opening.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" Caspian asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I need you inside me now." Susan exhaled.

Caspian smiled. "This will hurt at first, my love. Please let me know if I should stop." Caspian said as he planted kisses all over her stomach.

With a soft shove, Caspian entered her womanhood slowly. Susan cried out in pain.

"I am so sorry, my love. Shall I stop?" Caspian asked out of concern.

"No, No. I will be fine." Susan said, tolerating the pain.

Caspian continued to slowly thrust until he completely filled Susan. She felt so good. Caspian was not sure how long he could contain himself before he climaxed.

The pain Susan felt slowly turned into pleasure. The two newlyweds consummated their marriage by making love in a rocking rhythm. They both let out moans and cries as they filled one another with ecstasy. Susan began straddling and riding Caspian, and she threw her head back as Caspian began thrusting into her harder and harder. Susan arched her back and felt her climax coming. She cried out in a loud grunting moan as her womanhood began to vibrate and secrete. Caspian gripped Susan's waist tightly and began thrusting into her wildly as he felt his climax near. Caspian closed his eyes and groaned as his manhood pumped seeds into Susan's opening.

Susan fell off Caspian and both lovers lied in bed, exchanging words of "I love you" while still breathing heavily from their passionate love making.


	6. Next Heir to the Throne

Hey guys! Here is chapter 6 of my Suspian story "So Close." Are you liking my story? I am very anxious to hear your thoughts. There will be some twists and turns along the Suspian "So Close" journey, but I am not sure if I should continue the story if I don't hear from you. I appreciate the feedback from a few readers. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Ok, here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Next heir to the throne

The king and queen of Narnia lied in bed, caressing one another as they held each other. After a long day of wedding festivities and a passionate night of love making, the newlyweds were able to get a good night's rest.

"Good morning, my love." Caspian said as he stroked Susan's hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning, my king." Susan said as she smiled happily at her new husband. Susan could hardly believe that just yesterday, she married the man of her dreams. She could not believe that she was still in Narnia. She could not believe that her siblings were still in Narnia as well.

"Did you enjoy your day and evening last night my love?" asked Caspian with a flirty grin.

"Yes, indeed." Susan responded with a warm smile. "I feel like all my dreams have come true, Caspian. Being here with you, being married to you and being here in Narnia. I am the luckiest girl in the world."

Caspian smiled lovingly at his wife. "I feel the same way, my love. I was seconds away from losing you forever, we were so close to never seeing each other again. I am so thankful to Aslan for making our wishes come true."

"Me too, my king." Susan looked at her husband and kissed him gently. Caspian caressed Susan's face with his fingers gently, and started kissing her softly and passionately. The young lovers moaned affectionately. Caspian turned Susan over on her left side, lifted her right leg over his left shoulder and caressed her breasts as he entered his manhood into her wet opening.

Susan moaned loudly as Caspian began thrusting his manhood inside of her. Susan turned her face around and began kissing Caspian passionately, her moans more muffled as Caspian covered her mouth with his. The king and queen made sweet passionate love that felt more intensified, especially after getting a good night's sleep. Susan threw her head back as she began moving with Caspian's rhythm and the sexual pleasure they felt became more profound.

Caspian began thrusting harder and faster, and Susan cried out loudly as she reached her climax, Caspian not too far behind her.

Caspian began thrusting so fast and hard that the king sized bed posts began to move, causing the curtains on the bed to sway back and forth.

Caspian cried out in a loud groan as his manhood released seeds into Susan's opening. He released Susan and she turned to face her king.

"I love you, my queen." Caspian said breathlessly.

"I love you too, my sweet king." Susan said as she kissed her husband passionately.

* * *

Two months had passed by since the royal wedding of all time. Because the newlyweds were unable to get a traditional honeymoon as Susan would have gotten in her world, Caspian and Susan spent most of their time with one another in the royal chambers, where they made love for hours at a time each day. Although there was still peace in Narnia, the king and queen were also busy arranging trade meetings with other nearby kingdoms. Caspian would soon set off on a voyage and he would need to leave Susan and kingdom behind to take care of a very important matter.

It was a bright and early summer day when Caspian got out of bed and watched his love while she slept. Susan looked so peaceful that Caspian didn't want to wake her, so he snuck out to the dining hall where he met up with the other three Pevensie siblings to have breakfast.

"Caspian!" exclaimed Lucy excitedly as she threw herself into her brother-in-law. "So great to see you, brother. How have you and my sister been? It feels like we haven't spent much time together lately. And, it looks like you've grown a little scruffy face since the last time we saw each other."

"Yeah, where have you two been?" asked Edmund with one eye brow raised and a look of confusion. Peter just grinned with no comment.

Caspian rubbed his beard and smiled as he made his way to the buffet food display and grabbed a tray and two plates.

"A king and queen must full-fill their duties, and part of those duties means making time for one another with _no_ interruptions from others." Caspian said as he patted Lucy's head.

"I'm not sure I quite understand, but as long as you're both alright, then I'm great!"

"We couldn't be better." said Caspian as he filled both plates with fresh fruits, toast, pastries, hard-boiled eggs and yogurt with oats.

"That's great." Peter said. "But when are we going to do some sword training? You know I got you beat brother, but I'd still like to play a game, just to see if you've weakened in your skills."

"Oh, you set to challenge your king to a sword fighting challenge, eeh?" Caspian said with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"Yes, indeed." Peter said smiling with his head high. "I always win and I have no doubt that I will win this time."

"OHH is that right?" laughed Caspian. "We are SO on! Meet me in the courtyard at mid-day."

"You got it, sire." Peter said sarcastically as he patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder.

"Some things never change." Lucy said with a smile shaking her head.

The three siblings made their way towards the high table with their trays, as Caspian was making his way towards the exit.

"Aren't you going to join us?" asked Lucy looking back at Caspian.

"A king must ensure his queen eats first." Caspian said. "Until we meet later." He said to his in-laws as he walked out of the dining hall doors.

* * *

Caspian returned to the royal chambers and placed the tray of food on a small dining table. Susan was out of bed and in the restroom, so Caspian arranged the table nicely with a fresh flower arrangement before his love came out to join him.

Susan came out of the restroom, with her hand over her belly and her eyes very heavy and weak.

"Are you ok, my darling?" Caspian asked as he went to help his wife walk to the table.

"No, I am not feeling well at all. Oh Caspian, will I ever feel better again?" asked Susan as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Yes, my love. Because the wormwood, mint, and balm provided by our midwife is not helping with your illness, I must go to another island and gather a rare plant that will better help your situation."

"Oh my love, I do not wish for you to go. I am sure in time my illness will stop." Susan said as Caspian walked her to the small dining table and sat her down to eat. Caspian pulled his chair next to Susan's, and he began placing food on a spoon to feed his ill wife.

"Do not worry my love, we will be on the finest of ships and will be back within a few weeks. My number one priority is ensuring that you and my future heir are well."

Caspian and Susan were expecting their first baby, the next heir to the throne of Narnia! Because Susan was in the very early stages of her pregnancy, and too ill to leave the royal chambers, Caspian cared for her silently with the assistance of a midwife, who he swore to secrecy regarding the pregnancy. Susan was now 8 weeks pregnant, with severe morning sickness, which really carried over day and night.

The past two weeks have been difficult because Susan has lost so much weight and has barely wanted to eat anything. On a good day she may eat a banana or a piece of toast, but for the most part, she lied in bed most of the time with Caspian along her bedside, providing her with anything that she needed.

"Try to eat a little bit more, my love." Caspian said as he fed Susan yogurt with oats and fruit.

"Thank you, my love. I've had enough to eat and wish to lie down now."

"Whatever you wish my love, come." Caspian said as he helped his wife to their bed. "The midwife will be coming very soon, my queen. Can I get you anything before I attend my council meeting, my darling?"

"No my love, go ahead." Susan said as she snuggled in bed.

"Ok, I will return as soon as I can." Caspian said as he planted a kiss on Susan's forehead.

"I love you, Caspian. Thank you for caring for me."

"I love you too, my queen. You have made me an even happier man by carrying the next heir to my throne. Words cannot describe the joy I feel in my heart." Caspian said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Me too, my love." Susan said tiredly. "I am so thrilled as well, I just wished I felt better."

"Me too, my love. I just want you to get well." Caspian said as he kissed Susan's hand. "I will be back shortly."

Caspian closed the door to the royal chambers and exited.

* * *

Lucy began to worry about her sister. It had been several weeks since she last saw her. She knew that Susan and Caspian were busy with royal events, meetings and other activities around the kingdom, but not hearing from Susan really worried Lucy because this just was not like Susan. She and Susan usually had consistent dates with one another at least once per week, where they would either have tea, take a walk in the gardens, or have lunch or dinner with Caspian and the other Pevensie siblings.

"Susan?" Lucy said as she knocked on the door to the royal chambers.

No answer.

"Susan? Are you there?" Lucky pushed open the door and walked into the royal chambers, peeking in slowly as she stepped into the room.

Lucy had never been inside of the royal chambers before, especially without the king and queen's permission. She felt uneasy intruding without an invitation, however, Lucy had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that she wanted to put an end to. She saw Caspian earlier in the day and she knew that he would be out for a good while attending council meetings, and he also had a sword fighting date with Peter, so Lucy knew she would have alone time with her sister.

Lucy turned the corner and she saw Susan lying in bed, with a woman next to her placing a towel on her head.

"Oh my God, SUSAN!" Lucy cried out as she ran to her sister.

"Lu?" Susan said as she opened her eyes and raised her head a little. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I let myself in because my knocks weren't heard." Lucy said in concern. "What's going on, Su?" Are you alright?"

Susan looked at Lucy with a very weak look. The midwife placed a bucket next to Susan and she began vomiting profusely into the bucket.

"Oh Su, whatever is the matter?" Lucy asked again.

The midwife and Susan looked at each other, then the midwife stood up and walked to the restroom to empty the bucket.

"Oh Lu, we wanted to wait until a few more weeks to make an announcement, but Caspian and I are expecting our first baby, the next heir to the throne of Narnia." Susan said as she gave off a weak smile.

Lucy's eyes bucked out as she covered her mouth in shock and joy.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lucy yelled out as she threw herself onto her sister. Tears of joy filled Lucy's eyes. "I cannot believe I am going to be an aunty!"

"Yes, you are. But please, you mustn't tell anyone as Caspian and I agreed that we would not share the news until I am at least 12 weeks along. Right now, my pregnancy is still very early and we do not want to make premature announcements about the future heir to Narnia."

"You're secret is safe with me, sis." Lucy said as she wiped her tears of joy off her face.

"Caspian will be setting off on a journey to find a rare plant that will assist my illness. Our midwife has provided all the treatment available here on this island, but we need the rare plant because I am unable to hold any food down and I am loosing so much weight." Susan said as she lied her head back down.

Lucy pulled off her cordial vial from around her neck. "Su, drink some of the vial. It may assist you with your illness." Lucy requested with a look of concern. Lucy's healing cordial was made from the juice of fireberries from the mountains of the sun. A mere drop could heal any injury within seconds. However, what Susan had was not an injury, but an illness.

"We discussed this with the midwife and nothing will heal my illness accept for the rare Anise plant." Susan explained to her sister.

"Oh Su, I am so sorry you are sick. I really hope that Caspian can find this rare Anise plant. You and the baby need all the nutrients that you can get right now. Losing them through your illness isn't good for either of you."

"I know." said Susan. "Caspian will need Peter to stay here to run the kingdom in his absence. He will need some help along his journey. He is meeting with the council as we speak. I would love it if you and Edmund could accompany him to assist him on that journey.

"I would be honored, Su. Anything for you and my future niece or nephew." Lucy said as she hugged her sister tightly.


	7. Voyage to the Lone Islands

Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 of my Suspian Fan-fiction. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader will begin in this chapter and continue through Chapter 8, but in my own version and timing. I hope you enjoy it! Lilliandil will appear in Chapter 8, where things may change for Suspian. Stay tuned…

THANK YOU for the awesome public and anonymous reviews! Ok, here is it! Enjoy.

Chapter 7 – Voyage to the Lone Islands

The members of the council had been meeting most of the afternoon, and Caspian was anxious to return to the royal chambers to care for his beloved queen. Caspian needed to alert his council members that he would need to set sail on a journey to ensure that his beloved wife, Queen Susan and the heir to the throne to whom she was carrying, remained healthy.

The council members consisted of four Narnian members, four Telmarine members and the High King Peter. Caspian needed to figure out a way to make the request without alerting the council members of Queen Susan's pregnancy, because she was still in the very early stages.

"We must organize a crew and set sail as soon as possible." Caspian explained to the royal council. "Queen Susan is very ill and the only thing that can heal her is a rare Anise plant, located on the Lone Islands in the Eastern Ocean."

"Sire, will the queen be alright?" asked Reepicheep in concern. The council members started groaning and chattering all at one.

"This explains why we haven't seen her majesty in almost a month!" shouted out a Narnian council member. More chatter and groans were exchanged amongst the council members.

"Order…..please." Caspian asked politely. The chattering began to get louder. Caspian began to lose patience and needed to bring the meeting back to order.

"Silence!" Caspian commanded. The room suddenly became quiet. Caspian was surprised by his own authority, which felt good because he had not been too assertive with the royal council in the past.

"Queen Susan is quite ill...but I have no doubt that she will be well again soon." Caspian said as his face became long and saddened. "Please, we need to make arrangements so that I can set sail immediately to ensure that we are back in time to cure the queen."

The room was still quiet for once. Peter and Glenstorm came over to Caspian.

"Whatever is wrong with my sister?" Peter asked with a look of anger and concern. Peter looked as if he wanted to attack Caspian. Partly because Caspian kept Susan's illness from him and secondly, he was concerned how severe Susan's illness was.

Caspian looked dismayed and placed his head down.

Peter studied Caspian closely and saw the hurt look in his eyes. It was hard for Peter to turn over his kingdom to Caspian where he was crowned "High King." It was also hard for Peter to let go and watch his younger sibling grow up and get married. Peter has always been protective of his family, especially over his sisters. He and Caspian have not always gotten along, but deep down in Peter's heart, he knew that Caspian was a great person, a loyal king, friend, brother and husband.

" _How could I possibly think that Caspian would do anything to hurt my sister?"_ Peter thought as he laid a hand on Caspian's shoulder.

"I know how worried you must be, brother." Peter said. "I am here for whatever you need of me."

"Thank you, Peter." Caspian said softly. "I will need you to run the kingdom in my absence. I have faith that you will keep peace in Narnia until I return."

"Do not worry, brother." Peter reassured Caspian. "I would be honored to take care of the kingdom in your absence."

Glenstorm put his hand on Caspian's shoulder. "Your majesty, I am uncertain what is causing Queen Susan's illness, but I have faith that she will be well again. We will arrange a crew and have the Dawn Treader prepared to set sail at once."

Caspian looked at his friend and advisor with great concern.

"Thank you, my friend." Caspian said as he reached in to give Glenstorm a hug.

"Go and be with the queen. We will contact you when the ship is ready to set sail." Glenstorm said standing tall.

"Thank you, Glenstorm. You are a wonderful friend and advisor." Glenstorm nodded as Caspian fled to the doors and ran out hastily to be with Susan.

* * *

Caspian was beginning to get really worried about Susan. It had been two days since her last meal and she did not desire to eat anything. To make matters worse, she had lost a few more pounds and could not hold anything down in her stomach.

"My darling, the Dawn Treader is ready to set sail." Caspian said to Susan as he sat next to her bedside.

Susan looked up at her husband and nodded with a frail smile. "Ok, my love. Please be careful. I do not wish for you to go."

"Neither do I, my love. But I must go to retrieve the Anise plant so that you can get well." Caspian kissed his wife on her forehead. "It really pains me to see you in such discomfort." Caspian said as his eyes began to fill up with tears. He closed his eyes as tears fell down his face. He held Susan's hands and whispered out a prayer.

" _Aslan, please watch over my wife while I am away. Please provide her with the best of care. I feel that I should not part from her under these circumstances, but I know that going on this voyage will heal her and my heir. We thank you Aslan, in your mighty name. Amen."_

Caspian hugged his wife tightly and caressed his hands gently across her face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, my love." Caspian said as he looked affectionately at his wife.

"l love you, Caspian." Susan said as she rubbed Caspian's beard.

"I love you too, my queen. More than anything."

* * *

Caspian reached the ship and he was accompanied by Lucy and Edmund, who agreed to join him per Susan's request. As promised, Glenstorm arranged a crew to set sail on the ship.

The Dawn Treader was a magnificent and beautiful ship, a work of art built and designed by Caspian. The ship was large in size, having a gilded bow that resembled a dragon's head and neck, with wings as its primary feature. The ship's hull was painted in a rich green color, with smooth, flowing lines from the bow to the stern. A single mast extended from the center of the main deck that held a single large square purple sail.

"Welcome aboard, your majesties." said Lord Drinian, the ship captain as he welcomed his passengers on board.

Also on board was Rhince, the first mate, Rynelf, a loyal sailor, Reepicheep, and around twenty other men, mostly of Galmian origin.

All crew members were onboard the ship and the Dawn Treader set sail as scheduled. It was a beautiful summer day with a light breeze in the ocean.

Lucy, Edmund, Lord Drinian and Caspian met in his private cabin, which occupied the entire aft of the main deck. The four sailors met to plan the sailing of the Dawn Treader. Caspian's private cabin was very well-appointed, with blue-green colored walls painted with vine-like patterns and set with gilded decorations.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Lucy said as she looked around the royal cabin. Hanging above the door leading out to the main deck was a large golden representation of Aslan. "Aslan." Lucy said with a smile.

"Shall we sit and discuss our plan for this voyage?" Caspian requested.

All four of the shipmates gathered around a meeting table to begin the planning discussions.

"We have set sail to the Lone Islands to fetch a rare Anise plant, located in the Eastern Ocean. This voyage should not take us more than a couple of weeks and I do not anticipate any hurdles along the way."

"Sire, if I may." requested Lord Drinian.

"Yes, what is it Lord Drinian?" Caspian asked in concern.

"After your coronation ceremony, you were commenced to fulfill a coronation oath to find the seven lost Lords of Narnia."

"Yes…." Caspian replied. "Go on.."

"Well, your majesty. While we are heading to the Lone Islands, do you feel that it is necessary to also find the lost Lords of Narnia?"

Caspian clenched his jaw as his face suddenly turned into slight anger and anxiousness. " _The only thing that matters to me right now is ensuring that my wife and future heir are safe."_ Caspian thought to himself. _"I know that I have a duty to fulfill as the king of Narnia, but now is not the time for us to save the lost Lords of Narnia when my wife needs me more."_

"I indeed have a duty to fulfill, but the main reason we set sail on this voyage is to ensure we fetch the rare Anise plant to heal the queen. I am uncertain that we will be able to fulfill both duties on the same voyage. It may take longer than expected and timing is of the essence right now for the throne."

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other, Edmund confused. Lucy knew exactly was Caspian was referring too, but Edmund had no idea.

"Who exactly are the lost Lords and why were you commenced to save them?" Edmund asked Caspian.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle Miraz, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters, who are the seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?" asked Edmund.

" _If something did happen to the lost Lords of Narnia and I do not make it my duty to find out, I would let down my father as well as my kingdom."_ Caspian thought to himself. He turned to the gilded representation of Aslan _. "Aslan, if you believe it is my duty to find the lost Lords of Narnia, I have faith and trust in you that both of these duties can be accomplished together."_ Caspian prayed in his head to Aslan.

" _My son, you are a noble king. Make your decisions, and make them wisely."_ Aslan spoke to Caspian.

Caspian nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard Aslan's voice. It felt great, yet intimidating to receive a response from Aslan without him being physically present. Caspian felt comfortable with his decision to accomplish both duties together.

"Well, if something has happened to the seven lost Lords, it is my duty to find out." Caspian said to his shipmates. "We will search for the seven lost Lords on the Lone Islands and seek to find the rare Anise plant before returning to Cair Paravel.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Edmund asked with a curious grin.

"Uncharted waters. Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." responded Lord Drinian.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund questioned with an excited smile.

"All right, Captain Drinian... that is enough of your tall tales." Caspian responded as he bit into an apple.

* * *

The Dawn Treader docked onto Lone Islands, which appeared deserted with little vegetation. The Island certainly did not appear to be the place that would carry the rare Anise plant needed to cure Queen Susan's illness caused by her pregnancy.

Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and Reepicheep took a small boat to the island to ensure that it was safe before allowing the others to dock. Once they made landfall on the island, they were captured as merchandise by a slave trader.

Caspian was purchased by the first lost Lord, Lord Bern, who moved to the islands after being banished from Narnia by Miraz. When Caspian revealed that he was the king of Narnia, Lord Bern acknowledged Caspian as king, and he named Lord Bern as the Duke of the Lone Islands.

"Lord Bern, we have set sail on this journey to fetch a rare Anise plant to heal my very ill wife, Queen Susan the Gentle." Caspian explained to Lord Bern. "We are also in search of the other six lost Lords, who we believed were on this Island as well.

"The other seven Lords fled to different islands after they learned of a sacrifice being made of people who were unable to sell as slaves and taken to the mystical fog. The remaining lost Lords were never seen again and the key to solving the mystery and putting an end to the curse is to go to the Island of the Star, where you will find the seven mystical swords to break the curse. You will also find the rare Anise plant needed to cure the queen."

"How will we find the seven swords?" Edmund questioned.

"You will have a guide from a star in the sky to assist you, your majesty." Lord Bern responded.

"Then we must set sail at once to the Island of the Star." Caspian commanded.


	8. The Test of Faith

Hey guys! Here is chapter 8 of my Suspian Fan-fiction. Caspian and Lilliandil meet for the first time on the Island of the Star. There are some challenges that Suspian will face, enjoy!

Chapter 8 – The Test of Faith

It was a peaceful ride on the Eastern Ocean as the Dawn Treader sought to locate the Blue Star to Ramandu's Island. According to Lord Bern, the seven swords must be laid there at Aslan's table, which will release a magical power to break the curse on the remaining six Lost Lords. The evil temptation that Lord Bern had warned King Caspian about when going through the Dark Islands did not seem to be an issue so far, as everything was running smoothly and according to plan.

" _But beware... you are all about to be tested. Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything... in its power... to tempt you. Be strong. Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there... you must defeat the darkness inside yourself"_

As nightfall came, the Dawn Treader sailed through the ocean of the Dark Islands. The waters became rough and the ride was very rocky. All crew members were asleep, and the ship would dock by nightfall the next day onto the Island of the Star.

"Caspian." whispered a woman's voice. The king turned over in his sleep as he rocked in his cradled bed.

"Caspian…your wife, Queen Susan and your future heir to the throne are not going to survive in this world. Why don't you find yourself another queen, one who is strong enough to carry and birth your future heir to the throne?" Whispered a voice of evil from a woman.

"No, no…" Caspian moaned as he tossed and turned. The white witch reached out her hand to grab Caspian's hand, when she suddenly transformed into an inexpressibly beautiful young woman, who was tall, with long blonde hair that hung down her back. She was dressed in a single long garment of clear blue, which left her arms bare.

"AAAAHHHH…what the!" Caspian blurted out as he woke up in a cold sweat from his bad dream. He sat up and placed his hands over his face, trying to shake off the horrible nightmare of a dream that he just experienced.

Lucy walked into the room that Caspian and Edmund were sharing.

"Ooooh…..Lucy?" Edmund said as he woke up from his bad dream and spotted Lucy.

"I can't sleep." Lucy said looking dismayed.

"Let me guess, bad dreams?" Edmund said looking confused and annoyed.

"Yes, I had a nightmare as well." Caspian spoke, still shaken from his dream.

"So either we are all going mad... or something is playing with our minds." Edmund spoke, trying to make sense of the nightmares.

"Lord Bern warned us of this evil and temptation when passing through the Dark Islands." Caspian stated. "I am certain that once we pass through these islands, the nightmares will cease."

* * *

The nightmare that Caspian had stuck with him the entire day. The thought of losing Susan and his future heir to the throne completely devastated Caspian. He managed to find some time alone to think about the dream, his ill wife and his future heir.

" _I cannot even fathom the idea of losing Susan and my future heir."_ Caspian thought as he sat in his bed. He looked up at the large golden representation of Aslan. Anger began to fill Caspian's heart as he thought about losing Susan. " _If Susan does not survive in my world, would she survive in her own world? Would it be better for Susan to return to her world to receive the proper care that she needs to birth a child, then return to Narnia after the baby is born? If she leaves Narnia to birth our child, will she stay in her world forever or will she come back to Narnia?"_

Caspian struggled with himself and thought of the most unselfish thing he could think of. As much as he wanted Susan and his future heir to stay with him in Narnia, the thought of losing them forever devastated Caspian. He knew that if Susan were in her world, she would be able to receive the proper care and treatment to heal and birth their heir. If Susan stayed in Narnia without the proper care and treatment, there would be a greater chance that she could lose her life, as well as their future heir to the throne.

"I must do the right thing." Caspian thought as tears swelled his eyes and dropped down his face like a rain shower. "I must send Susan back to her world so that she can remain healthy and birth our future heir. It would be selfish of me to keep her here in Narnia where she could lose her life."

Caspian balled liked a baby. He had never cried this much over anyone or anything before. He remembered losing his parents as a child and felt grave pain that he had never felt before, but this kind of pain was unbearable. This pain was like no other pain that he had ever felt before.

After crying intensely for nearly 10 minutes, the king wiped his face, bowed down on his knees and began praying out loud _._

"Aslan, I have always had faith in you, with any all things, but right now, I have very little faith because of Susan's illness. I have lost everyone in my life whom I have loved, please do not take Susan and my future heir away from me. Please help me in making the right decision in sending Susan back to her world to birth our future heir. I trust in you Aslan, in your mighty name, Amen."

Caspian took a shower, which helped to relax his mind and put things into perspective more clearly. However, there was one thing that stuck in Caspian's head. He could not get the image of the beautiful woman out of his head that he saw in his dream.

" _Who is she?"_ Caspian asked himself. _"My heart belongs to only one person always and forever, but I do not understand why this woman was in my dream."_

* * *

"The Blue Star! Everybody!" Lucy shouted out with excitement.

"What? What is it?" Caspian said as he woke up from his somewhat decent slumber.

"Everybody, wake up! It's the Blue Star! Come on, old boy, wake up." Shouted Captain Lord Drinian.

Everyone looked to the sky and there she was, the Blue Star that gleamed over Ramandu's Island. The Dawn Treader followed the Blue Star's position in the sky and docked on the island.

Everyone as very hungry from their long journey. When the crew reached Aslan's table, they were very famished and desperate for food.

Aslan's table was a long table covered with delicious food and drinks, which was eaten by Sun-birds every morning and magically replenished before the evening. The table was set for travelers from faraway lands, such as the travelers onboard the Dawn Treader.

"Mmm…food!" a crew member said as he reached for an apple.

"Wait!" commanded Caspian. He and Edmund noticed three men sitting at the table, however, they were not speaking, but still breathing.

"Lord Revilian, Lord Mavramorn and Lord Argoz. They're all breathing and must be under a spell." Caspian looked around as he discovered what was happening.

"It's the food!" Everyone stopped and moved back from the table. Caspian took a closer look at the end of the table, and discovered the remaining swords.

"That's six, but we're still missing one." Caspian stated as he laid the swords down on the table.

A bright star suddenly appeared from the sky and descended down to Aslan's table. The entire crew looked at the amazingly bright star that transformed into a beautiful woman.

"Travelers of Narnia... welcome." The entire crew bowed down to the lovely woman.

"Arise. Are you not hungry?" the beautiful woman asked in a very soft and pleasing voice.

" _This is the same woman from my dream."_ Caspian thought. _"Who is she and why was she in my dream?"_

"Who are you?" asked Edmund looking concerned and confused.

"I'm Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide."

"You're a star?" asked Edmund.

Caspian seemed to be in a trance that he couldn't seem to get out of. Lilliandil was indeed beautiful, a unique beauty that he had never seen before. Although Caspian only had eyes for one special lady, he knew that he would need to send Susan back to her world if he did not retrieve the rare Anise plant in time. There were so many thoughts racing through Caspian's head as he glared at Lilliandil, and thoughts about his ill wife and future heir.

Caspian approached Lilliandil and spoke to her softly.

"You are most beautiful." He said with a smile. Lilliandil was a flattered, but surprised by the king's compliment.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form." Lilliandil proposed.

"NO!" Caspian and Edmund said at the same time.

Lucy rolled her eyes. _"Why in the world is Caspian complimenting this women and looking at her like a lost puppy when my sister is at home in desperate need of healing? There must be something going on with Caspian, this behavior is totally out of character for him."_

"Please. The food is for you. There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Help yourselves." the beautiful star spoke as she welcomed the travelers to eat.

The crew sat down and ate the delightful food provided at Aslan's table.

"Lilliandil," Caspian spoke as he looked at the star. "Could you please explain what happened to these three remaining Lords? Also, what happened to the other three missing Lords? We were informed that they would all be here on the Island of the Star. What happened to them?"

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So, they were sent to sleep." explained Lilliandil.

"Will they ever wake?" Edmund asked.

"When all is put right."

"And what about the other three Lords? What happened to them?" Caspian questioned.

"Due to their violent behavior, these three Lords were sent to the Dark Islands. Come... there is little time. Did Lord Bern inform you of the Dark Islands?" Lilliandil asked in concern.

"Yes." Caspian answered, starring intensely at Lilliandil.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable. Lord Bern said to break its spell, we must lay the seven swords at Aslan's table. He speaks the truth, but we only found six. Do you know where the seventh sword is?" Caspian asked.

Lillandil led Caspian and Edmund to the edge of the island, where she pointed to another island not too far away from the Island of the Star.

"The Dark Islands are over there." she pointed. "You will need great courage. Now, waste no time."

Caspian looked intensely at the beautiful star and gave her a gentle smile.

"I hope we meet again."

Lilliandil smiled back. "Goodbye."

"WAIT!" Edmund exclaimed in desperation. Lilliandil turned back and looked at Edmund.

"My sister, Queen Susan, the queen of Narnia and wife to Caspian, is very ill. Our main reason for coming on this journey is to obtain a rare Anise plant that will heal her from her illness." Edmund explained.

Caspian looked at Edmund with wide eyes. _"What was I thinking?"_ Caspian thought to himself. _"If Lilliandil assisted us with locating the seventh sword, I am sure she can assist us with locating the rare Anise plant to save the life of my beloved Susan. My mind is so troubled, I really cannot think clearly right now."_

Lilliandil walked back to Edmund.

"I am very sorry to hear this news of your sister and the queen." Lilliandil responded with sadness. "Is there anything that I can do to aid you?"

Caspian and Edmund looked at one another.

"Actually, yes." Caspian stated as he finally got his head and thoughts together. "We will need assistance in locating the rare Anise plant. We were told that the plant is located on this island by Lord Bern. Would you be able to accompany us to locate this plant?"

"Unfortunately, the rare Anise plant is not located on my island, but it is located on the Dark Islands, where the three remaining lords and the seventh sword are located."

"So, fetching this rare plant will be just as difficult as fetching the seventh sword." Caspian stated.

"I am afraid so, your majesty." Lilliandil commented. "I am willing to assist you in locating the seventh sword and the rare Anise plant to break the spell placed on the seven Lost Lords. I am willing to assist in saving the life of your queen."

Caspian had a look of relief on his face that was like no other. For the first time in days he felt that there may actually be hope in saving Susan's life and his future heir, without possibly having to send them back to her world.

"It would be my honor to have you accompany us on the Dawn Treader." Caspian stated as he smiled graciously at the beautiful star.

"Then let us go, we haven't got a moment to waste." Lilliandil stated, leading the way back to Aslan's table to gather the rest of the crew.

* * *

" _But beware... you are all about to be tested. Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything... in its power... to tempt you. Be strong. Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there... you must defeat the darkness inside yourself"_

The Dawn Treader set sail immediately after the crew finished their meal provided at Aslan's table. It was very late in the evening when the ship sailed back through the oceans of the Dark Islands.

Caspian was very grateful that Lilliandil volunteered to assist him and his crew on the quest to find the rare Anise plant. With the help of the star as their guide, Caspian was hopeful that he would be able to locate the rare Anise plant and save Susan's life.

"Do you need anything else before going to bed?" Caspian asked Lilliandil, whom he gave up his bed for so that she could sleep comfortably.

"Thank you, you are too kind." The beautiful star replied. "But you have done quite enough for me already. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"Well then, I shall be off to slumber now. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call on me." Caspian said eagerly.

"Thank you, your majesty. Goodnight." Lilliandil said with a gentle smile.

"Goodnight." Caspian said as he exited the room.

* * *

Caspian was in a very deep sleep when the white witch appeared once again. The white witch walked up to Caspian's bed, sat down next to him and she began caressing his arms. Caspian opened his eyes and there she was again, the overwhelmingly beautiful young woman that he saw in the first dream.

"Caspian," the woman spoke. "I can tell that your heart is troubled from your ill wife and future heir. I want to be here for you, to comfort you in whatever it is that you need." The woman moved closer to Caspian, her face a few inches away from his. Caspian sat up, in a daze.

"What are you doing here, Lilliandil?" Caspian asked as blood rushed intensely through his veins.

"I am here to comfort you, oh great king." the woman said as she began caressing Caspian's beard while looking at him lustfully.

Caspian starred at the woman intensely. _"She looks absolutely beautiful, almost the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen aside from Susan."_ Caspian thought to himself.

"Caspian, please…" the woman said as she closed her eyes and began to moan quietly and lustfully. "I am here to comfort you…..you have not made love to a woman in a good while. Please…take me….I am yours."

Caspian's eyes widened as he looked lustfully at the beautiful woman whom he had seen in his previous dream. Lilliandil was a rare beauty, one so rare that it was almost surreal. Caspian's heart was in such turmoil, and his lustful desires were physically taking over his mind. He cupped what he thought was Lilliandil's face with his hands, brought her into him, and kissed her passionately.

Caspian and the woman kissed and moaned feverishly. Caspian took off his shirt and threw the women underneath him, and he laid atop of her. Caspian closed his eyes and continued kissing the woman feverishly as he tried to remove her clothing. Caspian opened his eyes and the beautiful woman that he thought he was kissing suddenly transformed into the white witch!

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Caspian screamed as he woke up from the nightmare and sat up in his bed. He grabbed his face, which was drenched in sweat. Caspian reached over for a small portrait that he had on his nightstand of himself and his beloved Queen Susan.

"Oh Susan, whatever is the matter with me?" Caspian asked as tears fell down his face.


	9. The Battle of the Sea Serpent

Chapter 9- The Battle of the Sea Serpent

The sun rose over the horizon as the Dawn Treader set sail through the Dark Islands. The voyage to locate the rare Anise plant would soon begin and Caspian needed all the assistance he could get from his crew members, including Lilliandil. The king called a meeting with his immediate crew members at dawn. The ship was set to dock at dusk, and an immediate meeting was needed to ensure that everything would go according to plan. Lucy, Edmund, Captain Drinian, Reepicheep and Lilliandil met around the royal table as they were addressed by King Caspian.

"We are close to reaching the Dark Islands." Caspian spoke with concern in his voice. "We must be prepared for whatever lies ahead of us on this island. Most of us have experienced some bad dreams onboard the Dawn Treader, which I believe is related to the evil temptation that Lord Bern warned us about."

"Until we gather the seventh sword and place it with the others, the evil temptation will continue to haunt us all." explained Lilliandil.

Caspian glanced over at the beautiful star as she spoke, as if he were once again in a trance.

The evil temptation was taking over Caspian's mind more and more each day. The nightmares stayed on his mind constantly. Caspian felt as if he were having an outer body experience and was not feeling like himself at all _._

 _"How could I even think about being attracted to another woman when I love Susan and my future heir with all my heart?"_ Thought the confused king. Lilliandil was indeed a beautiful star, and each time she would move or take a seat, all three men, including Reephicheep, looked at her as if they wanted to assist her.

Lilliandil looked confused as she returned to the table from getting a drink of water.

"There are high tides, storms and winds that we will face on this journey." said Captain Drinian as he pulled out a map and his meteorology guide." The crew looked concerned, but not too worried.

Captain Drinian looked at each crew member. "There is an even greater challenge that we will face as we seek to obtain the rare Anise plant and the seventh sword."

The crew looked at each other bewildered.

"What might that challenge be, Captain?" asked Caspian, almost afraid to hear what Captain Drinian's response would be.

"There is a monstrous sea serpent that we will face as we obtain the Anise plant and the seventh sword. The sea serpent protects the Anise plant because it is its only source of survival. Without the Anise plant, the sea serpent will not live." explained the Captain.

"So why don't we get to the sea serpent first and kill it before we take the Anise plant?" Edmund stated.

"I almost wished it were that easy, your majesty." Captain Drinian responded as he pulled out a book that contained a photo of the monstrous sea serpent.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the ginormous creature.

"We will need all the armor, swords and weapons we can get. It will take an army, our entire ship's crew, to fight off this monstrous creature." Caspian stated.

"Caspian, how will we locate the seventh sword while fighting off the sea serpent to obtain the Anise plant?" asked Lucy with great apprehension in her voice.

"The seventh sword is .." Caspian and Lilliandil spoke at the same time, then paused and glanced at one another with a grin. Lucy picked up on the subtle chemistry that was taking place between Caspian and Lilliandil.

" _I really need to speak with Caspian to find out what is going through his head."_ thought Lucy as she smirked her lips to the left side of her face.

Caspian nodded and Lilliandil spoke. "The seventh sword is also protected by the sea serpent. We will need great courage when battling the sea serpent, as its powers are greater than any powers known to man."

"We will be ready." Caspian said with confidence as he turned to the gilded representation of Aslan.

" _Aslan, I have faith that you will guide us and protect us through this difficult journey. This spell of the evil temptation is taking over the minds of this entire ship and it must be broken. The lives of Susan and my future heir are dependent upon it."_

* * *

All crew members on board the Dawn Treader were preparing to dock onto the Dark Islands. Caspian and Edmund got ready in the royal cabin where they put on their armor and shields.

"In case we don't get through whatever this is...I want you to know that I think of you as my brother, Ed. Not because I married your sister, but because of the loyal friend you have been to me and to my kingdom." Caspian said to Edmund.

"Me too. You gave up your sword from to Lord Bern. That was very noble of you." Edmund said to Caspian.

"It wasn't mine to keep." Caspian said as he handed Edmund Peter's sword. "Use this."

"But it's..." Edmund spoke before he was interrupted by Caspian.

"Peter would want you to have it." Caspian said as he patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder.

Edmund was so moved that Caspian gave him Peter's swords, The High King Peter. Edmund reached in to give Caspian a hug and they both hugged each other tightly.

"We'll get through this…we have to." Edmund said as Caspian broke the hug and shook Edmund on the left shoulder.

"I certainly hope so, my brother." said Caspian.

Lucy entered the royal cabin and both men turned to face her.

"Hey Lu." Edmund said.

"Hey." Lucy replied with a serious look on her face as she looked at her brother-in-law.

"Could you give us a minute, Ed? I would like to speak with Caspian."

"Uuuhhh, sure. I'll go and check on the crew members to ensure we are squared away with the battle preparations." Edmund said as he left nervously from the royal cabin. Edmund knew something was bothering Lucy, something quite serious. Lucy is usually happy and always warm, but this time she was very serious, cold and direct.

Caspian was not ready to face his sister-in-law for any issues that he had in his marriage to Susan, but if this is the reason why Lucy came to talk, then Caspian would have to be honest with her and tell her the truth.

Lucy walked passed Caspian and brushed her hair to the right side of her face with her hands.

"Is it ok if we chat for a bit?" Lucy asked the handsome king.

"Yes, of course." Caspian said as he brought a chair for Lucy to sit down on.

"Caspian, when you married my sister, you made me (and of course Susan) the happiest girl in Narnia. I love you like my own brother, so please do not take what I have to say the wrong way."

Caspian raised both eye brows as he looked at Lucy intensely. Lucy gulped, as she was nervous to confront her own king, but she had to do what she felt was right. Lucy cleared her throat and continued speaking.

"I have noticed the way you have been looking at Lilliandil and the chemistry developing between the two of you. This is totally out of character for you Caspian, especially knowing how much you love my sister."

Caspian exhaled and rolled his eyes slightly at Lucy's comments. He didn't know what to say, especially because everything that Lucy mentioned was true.

"I have no explanation, Lucy." The king replied, pretending that there was nothing for Lucy to worry about.

"Then why are you acting like a lost puppy who is jumping at every command of his new master!" Lucy blurted out.

Caspian was taken aback by the passion and emotion in Lucy's voice. Caspian was not very good at lying, and he could not bear hurting his sister-in-law with any further lies.

"Lucy, there is something that I need to tell you." The king spoke with a dismayed look on his face. "Susan and I are expecting our first baby, the future heir to the throne of Narnia. Susan has been very ill for several months and at this point, I am not sure that she will survive the illness."

"What do you mean you are not sure if she will survive the illness? Isn't that the reason why we are here? To seek the rare Anise plant to cure her of the illness? Why are you writing off my sister so quickly Caspian? She is not dead yet and still has a chance to live!" Lucy covered her face and began to sob. Caspian came over to Lucy and sat next to her.

"Lucy, please do not cry." Caspian said as he lifted Lucy's chin and wiped her tears. "Listen, I love your sister and my future heir from the depths of my heart. I could not imagine life without them…" Caspian clenched his jaw as tears fell down his face. "I ….I am just not certain that we will locate the Anise plant to save Susan's life. There is so much at stake and I just do not know if we can pull it off." Caspian sobbed and wiped his tears away while facing Lucy.

"Caspian, I am sorry." Lucy apologized. "I cannot imagine what you must be feeling. You have a kingdom depending on you as well, so I know there is a lot on your plate at the moment. All I'm asking is that you continue to have faith in Susan, your love, and most importantly, in Aslan."

Caspian looked at Lucy with such pity.

"We may not be able to pull off fighting the sea serpent alone, but I am confident that we can pull it off with faith and with the help of Aslan." Caspian felt a somewhat sense of relief as he listened to his sister-in-law. Although Lucy was the youngest of the four Pevensie siblings, she was most certainly the wisest.

Caspian nodded his head and looked up at the gilded representation of Aslan.

* * *

The sun began to set and the Dawn Treader approached the Dark Islands. All men and women onboard the ship were armed and ready to take on the largest battle at in the Eastern Ocean, the battle of the sea serpent and the White Witch.

"There it is, my friends. Our battle awaits." Lilliandil stated as she guided the ship to the Dark Islands.

"Come on, let's meet our destiny." Edmund stated as he raised his sword.

Caspian climbed the steps to the helm and spoke to his crew. He stood tall as the wind blew through his pulled back hair.

"No matter what happens here...every soul who stands before me has earned their place...on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have traveled far, together we have faced adversity and together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall into the fears of the evil temptations. Be strong. Never give in. Our world...our Narnian lives, depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of your Queen, Susan. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

All crew members raised their swords and shouted "For Narnia!"

The fog began to thicken as the Dawn Treader sailed through the Dark Islands. The evil temptation was becoming stronger and harder to ignore.

"I can't see a thing." Caspian said as he tried to move the fog with his sword. "This fog is too thick."

Suddenly, the woman that Caspian saw in his dreams appeared, but this time, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Caspian, I regret to inform you that your wife and your future heir have passed away. You are once again alone, with no one to love and no one to love you. If you take me back to Narnia and make me your queen, I can provide you with an abundance of children to ensure the Caspian lineage will continue on for generations to come."

Caspian's eyes widened like never before. He could not breathe and felt as if he were going to faint.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Caspian screamed as he dropped down to his knees and began sobbing.

Lucy spotted Caspian on his knees and she immediately ran over to him.

"Caspian!" Lucy said as she knelt down to help her brother-in-law off the floor of the ship. "Caspian, please get up. You mustn't give into the fear temptation of the evil fog…please Caspian, get up!" Lucy cried out.

Caspian snapped out of the powerful spell and looked around in confusion.

"Stay away from him!" Lucy shouted at the woman from Caspian's dream, who was the White Witch!

"Your sister is dead!" the White Witch shouted back at Lucy.

"No, you're dead and you cannot harm us anymore!" Lucy shouted.

"Keep away!" shouted the White Witch.

"We will not leave and you will not defeat us!" Lucy shouted back.

The White Witch suddenly vanished.

There was an elderly man swimming in the water that caught the attention of Edmund.

"Caspian! Caspian, his sword!" Edmund cried. The elderly man was carrying the seventh sword, the sword needed to break the evil spell.

Caspian was still in shock from the news he heard from the White Witch. _"Is Susan dead?"_ Caspian thought as he tried to get himself up from the ship floor.

"Caspian! The man in the water is carrying the seventh sword, we must retrieve it now to break the spell!" Edmund cried.

Caspian fought off the wicked trance he was in, and he rose off the ground and stood up. "I am not giving into this evil fear…I will not give in!" Caspian cried out as he stood and ran toward the edge of the ship, where he saw the other remaining Lord.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian cried as he turned to his crew. "Let's get him on board, quickly."

The crew brought Lord Rhoop on board and he was in a complete state of anxiety and fear.

"Be calm, my Lord." Caspian said to the old man.

"Off me, demon!" Lord Rhoop yelled.

Caspian approached Lord Rhoop calmly. "No, my lord. We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian?" Lord Rhoop said with confusion. "You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly...turn this ship about, before it's too late!"

"We cannot turn the ship around, Lord Rhoop. We have come very far to seek a rare Anise plant for the ill queen, my wife, Queen Susan. We have also come to rescue you and the two remaining lost Lords."

Lord Rhoop looked at Caspian with sorrow in his eyes, which suddenly turned back into fear.

"Do not think of your worst fears!" Lord Rhoop cried. "Or else there is chance we will be found!"

Edmund looked frightened and could not help but think of his fears of the sea serpent, which was his greatest fear after hearing the story by Captain Drinian.

The ship suddenly rocked and all the crew members fell to the right of the ship.

"Ahhhhhhh!" everyone screamed.

"The sea serpent is here! It's gone under the boat!" shouted out a crew member.

And there she was, the monstrous sea serpent. She rose out of the water and stood about 100 feet tall. The sea serpent was indeed the most hideous creature that the crew members had ever seen. She had hundreds of legs and tentacles that hid underneath her slimy wings.

"Now, crew...to your rowing positions! Oars at double speed!" commanded Caspian.

" _Aslan, please help us."_ Caspian pleaded under his breath.

The crew members worked hard to put the ship back into place.

"Pull! Pull! Pull! Put your back into it! Pull!" ordered Captain Drinian.

Lucy gathered all of the seven swords with the assistance of Lilliandil, but the sea serpent rammed into the ship once again and caused the ship to turn sideways.

"AAHHHH!" everyone screamed.

Edmund had an idea to have the ship steer towards the mountains to entrap the beast.

"Caspian, turn the ship towards the rocks! Hurry!" cried Edmund. At Edmund's advice, Caspian steered the ship toward the rocks, ramming the monstrous beast onto the rocks.

The sea serpent fell into the waters for what the crew thought was a completed mission, when all of a sudden the sea serpent came back out of the water and proceeded to split its body into a cobra-like frill, covered in centipede, leg-like claws.

"Brace yourselves! Move!" shouted Caspian. He looked at the sea serpent and the sword, when a sudden faith of hope came to his mind.

"We can beat this. We have to get it closer. All hands to the main deck!" Caspian commanded. "Ready the harpoons. I want everybody up here!"

Caspian looked around the ship with wide eyes and a warrior face.

"Ready?!" Caspian asked his crew.

"Aye Aye, sir!" the crew responded together.

"NOWWW!" Caspian shouted as they approached the sea serpent. "Pull its head down!"

The crew fired multiple harpoons at the sea serpent's underside to restrain it. Meanwhile, Lucy and Lilliandil were inside the ship and they were able to reunite the seven swords.

There was a sudden glow of the seven swords, which caused Peter's sword, which Edmund had been using to fight off the sea serpent, to glow.

The sea serpent lunged towards Edmund, and Caspian screamed. "EDMUND!"

The sea serpent suddenly turned into the White Witch.

"What are you trying to prove, Edmund?" the White Witch spoke. "That you're a man?"

"EDMUUNNNDD!" Caspian shouted. "Ram the sword into the sea serpent! Do it!"

"I can make you that." The White Witch said as she reached out her hand to Edmund. "I can make you my king. Just take my hand. Just give in."

Edmund was staring at the White Witch with confusion.

"Come on!" begged the White Witch as she reached desperately or Edmund's hand.

"NOOOO!" cried Edmund as he rammed Peter's sword into the roof of the sea serpent's mouth. Bolts of magical power illuminated from the sea serpent, and it sunk beneath the waves and died.

"YAAAAAAYYY!" the entire ship cried out with shouts, cheers and whistles.

Edmund stood there breathlessly and turned to the crew. The task had been completed. The seven swords had been laid together, the sea serpent was killed and evil temptation spell was broken.

"The spell...it's lifting!" cried out a crew member.

Caspian came over to Edmund and gave him a hug.

"Job well done, my brother." Caspian said as he embraced his brother-in-law.

"You too, my brother." Edmund said as he attempted to catch his breathe.

"Now, let us go seek the Anise plant to save the life of my wife and future heir."

Edmund's eyes widened with delight.

"Future heir?"

"Yes, brother. You will be an uncle very soon." Caspian said as he smiled at his brother-in-law.


	10. The Return to Cair Paravel

Chapter 10- The Return to Cair Paravel

The Dawn Treader sailed into the Silver Sea that contained a mass of white flowers, which looked like lilies. The flowers stretch out around the ship in every direction except from behind, where the ship's passage left a strip of glassy green water.

The whiteness of the flowers and the brightness of the sun combined was almost overwhelming, somewhat surreal.

"We have fulfilled our quest by locating the seven missing Lords and placing the swords together. You have all done well and we will return to Narnia once we gather the rare Anise plant." Caspian said to his crew as his hair blew in the wind of the helm.

Captain Drinian looked at his meteorology guide and looked around the ocean filled with white flowers.

"Your majesty." Captain Drinian said to Caspian.

"Yes, Captain?" Caspian responded.

"I believe we have located the Anise plant, an entire ocean full of them." Captain Drinian said with a very large smile.

The king looked around the ocean in excitement. "But I thought it would be a rare single plant…..how in the world did we come to an entire ocean full of Anise plants!" Caspian said with a large smile and a laugh of pure joy.

"This is truly amazing, thank you, Aslan." Caspian said as he lowered himself down to the ship floor and bowed his head down.

Aslan suddenly appeared on the Dawn Treader.

"You have done well my children." Aslan said as he stood in front of the Dawn Treader crew. The entire ship bowed down to Aslan's presence.

"Aslan?" Caspian said as he rose to greet his Lord.

"You have all shown great courage on this journey. You resisted the evil temptation laid upon you, you fought off the sea serpent with an abundance of courage, and most importantly, you kept your faith in Narnia, and in my Word, through it all."

"Aslan, I knew you would come back to help us!" Lucy cried as she threw herself into the Lion's mane.

Aslan laughed as they both rolled onto the ship's floor.

"Aslan, we have also come to seek the rare Anise plant to assist Queen Susan's illness." Caspian said to the great Lord. "I thought there would only be one plant, and I was not even sure that we would be able to retrieve it. But you have provided an entire ocean full of Anise plants, enough to cure all of Narnia from any illness."

"Because of your strong faith and because you have fulfilled your duties as the King of Narnia, husband to Queen Susan and father to your future heir, I have blessed you with a lifetime supply of Anise plants for any illnesses that you may encounter in your kingdom."

Caspian eyes filled with tears of joy. "I cannot thank you enough Aslan, my great Lord."

* * *

The Dawn Treader was finally journeying back home to Cair Paravel. Caspian was ecstatic about being reunited with his queen. He believed wholeheartedly that Queen Susan was still alive and that the Anise plant would heal her in no time.

There was a knock on the royal cabin door. "Your majesty?" Lilliandil said as she peeked through the doors of the royal cabin.

"Lilliandil, please, come in." Caspian said invitingly.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, sire. I know it is late, but I wanted to ask a request of you that I am not sure you will be able to grant."

"What is it, Lilliandil?" Caspian asked the beautiful star.

"Well, I have no place to go other than the sky. I have always wanted to live in a kingdom with noble and brave soldiers as yourself. When my father passed away, I felt so abandoned. I have lived most of my life alone. On this journey, I have developed new relationships, made new friends, and I have contributed to something to this quest that will be remembered forever in Narnia."

"Indeed you have." Caspian said with a grin. "We could not have completed this quest without your help, Lilliandil. I cannot thank you enough for your assistance on this journey, and most importantly, your assistance in saving the life of my beloved queen and future heir."

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this journey."

As king, it was Caspian's duty to ensure all people in his kingdom were kept safe and happy. He could relate to Lilliandil because he too lost his father and mother. Being alone was the hardest thing for Caspian growing up. Even though his uncle Miraz was his blood relative who raised him, he felt that his true family were the Pevensies and Dr. Cornelius.

"Lilliandil, I know what you are feeling. I too lost my parents as a child, so I know how lonely life can be without people to love or to love you."

The star grinned at the handsome king.

"It would be my honor if you returned with me and my crew back to Cair Paravel. The queen will be delighted to meet the woman who guided the Dawn Treader on this journey to save her life."

"Oh your majesty, it would be my honor!" Lilliandil said as she lunged into Caspian's arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Oohh.." Caspian said as he gave off a nervous chuckle with his hands freed. He finally hugged the star back and the two hugged for a few seconds.

Lucy walked to the door of the royal cabin to alert Caspian that the last of the Anise plants were gathered from the ocean, when she saw Caspian and Lilliandil embraced in a hug. Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. She hid around the corner while still looking inside the beautifully stained glass doors. Although Lucy could not see the face of Lilliandil clearly, she knew it was her because of the brightness that gleamed through the doors.

"I am so thrilled to live in the Narnian kingdom, your majesty." Lilliandil said as she released the king from her embrace. "I will assist in whatever you and the queen may need. Thank you again."

"No need to thank me. You have done me a great favor, so this is the least that I can do." Caspian said as he held Lilliandil's shoulders.

"You have made me so happy." Lilliandil said as she wiped tears from her eyes. Caspian felt really bad for Lilliandil. Being alone and having no family was the hardest thing he ever faced in his life. He felt very blessed that he had Susan and Pevensies as his new family.

"Please do not cry, my star." Caspian said as he wiped her tears away. "You will have a new family in Narnia. We will ensure that you are welcome in our family festivities."

"Thank you, your majesty. That would mean the world to me." the star said as she wiped her tears.

Caspian planted a soft innocent kiss Lilliandil's forehead. From the outside of the stained glass doors, Lucy covered her mouth to what she thought was a kiss to the lips.

"Well, I best be going now. It is getting late." Lilliandil said as she walked towards the door.

"See you in Narnia." Caspian said as he walked Lilliandil to the door.

Lucy scuffled to make an exit as she heard the king and Lilliandil walking towards the door. Luckily, Lucy left just in time before being spotted as Lilliandil exited the royal cabin.

* * *

Caspian's heart began to beat faster and faster as The Dawn Treader docked into Cair Paravel. He could not hardly believe that he was returning home after nearly a month of being away from his kingdom and the love of his life. His heart was filled with such anxiety. He did know what state Susan's health was in, nor did he know how Susan would react to the Anise plant. All sorts of things were running through Caspian's mind as the ship pulled into port. Before Captain Drinian could make an announcement for the ship disembarkation, Caspian ran down the stairs with an entire bag of Anise plants and headed towards the exit before he was stopped by Rhince, the first mate.

"Your majesty, we still need to prepare the ship for disembarkation before it is safe to let anyone off." Rhince said to his anxious king.

Caspian gave a look of frustration, anxiety and anger. He showed his teeth and began to speak before he was interrupted by Rhince.

Rhince had never seen Caspian so anxious. Before Caspian could speak, Rhince already knew that he needed to let the king off the ship immediately.

"Apologies, my king." Rhince said as he opened the door for the king and laid down the wooden stairs. Caspian nodded and fled to the royal chambers faster than he ever had before.

When Caspian arrived to the royal chambers, he swung open the doors and turned the corner as he walked towards his royal king sized bed. There she was, the love of his life, resting so peacefully. Caspian sobbed as he dropped the bag of Anise plants and ran over to greet his love. He kneeled down near Susan's bedside and caressed her face while brushing her hair back with his fingers.

"Oh my love…how I've missed you so." Caspian said as he admired every detail of Susan's face. Although Susan looked more pale and fragile than ever, she was still the most beautiful woman that Caspian had ever seen. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Caspian." Susan said as she gave off a warm smile. "You're back. Oh my love, I have missed you so much."

Caspian smiled in delight, tears still flowing down his face.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know." Caspian said as he cupped Susan's face and kissed her passionately.

"Your majesty, the queen's condition has worsened over the last 24 hours." the midwife advised the king. "We must give her the Anise plant immediately in order to cure her, sire."

Caspian gently broke the kiss and Susan let out a soft moan. Caspian knew that he had to give Susan the Anise plant, but he couldn't help but embracing his wife with a passionate kiss after a month of being away from her.

"Of course, please gather the ingredients and boil as many plants as you can. We have enough Anise plants to save our entire kingdom if a plague strikes." Caspian said as he smiled at the midwife and his beloved queen.

* * *

A few weeks had passed by since the king and crew's return to Cair Paravel. After drinking a mixture of the Anise plant with every meal, Susan began to feel better each day. She slowly gained her appetite and weight back.

By the second week of taking the Anise plant mixture, Susan felt 100% better from her illness. She was back to her normal self, aside from feeling more tired and hungry, which was due to her pregnancy. Susan was almost four months along in her pregnancy. There was a baby bump forming around her belly that Caspian just adored.

"Are you ready for your bath, my queen?" Caspian asked as he poured the last of the hot water from the bucket into the royal bath.

"Yes, I am ready my king." Susan smiled as her cheeks flushed with red.

Caspian helped his wife into the bathtub and he followed in after her. Susan looked so radiant being pregnant. Her skin was softer than ever and her hair was ultra-silky, which grew several inches longer over the past month. Susan wore her hair braided on each side which, was pulled back into a bun. The rest of her hair hung down her back.

"You look stunning, my love." Caspian said as he sat behind his love in the warm bath and began bathing her shoulders. He moved her hair to one side so that he could began cleaning her neck and back.

"Your hair has gotten quite long, my love." Caspian said as he cleansed his wife's neck, shoulders and back.

"I think it's due to the pregnancy, my king."

"Probably so. Our future child will have hair just as beautiful as yours, my love." Caspian said.

"Or as beautiful as yours." Susan said as she turned her face over to the left and kissed her husband passionately. It had been a while since Caspian made love to his wife. His manhood was burning with desire to fill his wife, but he wasn't sure if Susan was ready to make love, especially after being ill for so long.

The king and queen kissed more passionately as their tongues reached the depths of their inner corridors. Moans and gasps began to escape their mouths as the sexual tension began to intensify. Caspian broke the kiss, and turned Susan to face him as she sat atop of him. He looked her in the eyes passionately. Before Caspian could speak, he was interrupted by Susan.

"Make love to me, my king. I am well and I have desired you for so long now."

Caspian's eyes ignited as he kissed his wife with a deeper kiss. Caspian sucked on Susan's mouth so passionately. Caspian began caressing her wet body and her breasts. Their moans began to get louder as the king and queen loved one another after so long. Caspian softly broke the kiss, turned Susan away from him and faced her forward, with her back to his face. Caspian slowly sat her down atop of his manhood as he entered her wet opening.

Both lovers began to move in pleasure as they made love in the bathtub. The water splashed up and down and side to side in the bathtub at the rhythm of their love making. Caspian grabbed the bottom of Susan's buttocks and lifted her body up slightly so that he could thrust for deeper penetration.

Caspian could not believe how good Susan felt. He felt as if his entire body were on a natural high. His skin tingled at every thrust, and every moan and gasped that came from Susan. Caspian bit his bottom lip and held his head back as he took in the extreme sexual pleasure. He held his wife tightly underneath her buttocks as he lifted her body up and down atop of his manhood.

"Ooooh Caspian….oooooohhh!" Susan cried out as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as well. Caspian continued making love to his wife in the same rhythm, only slightly faster. Susan cried out in a load moan as she began to climax.

"UUUUHHOOOOHH! Caspian!" Susan cried out. Caspian began thrusting harder and faster, as some of the water from the tub began dripping on the floor.

"OOOHHHH…OOOHHH!" Susan cried out as she climaxed again.

Caspian continued thrusting harder and faster, and threw his head back as he reached his climax, pumping a large amount of seeds into Susan's opening. Both lovers cried out in loud moans as they climaxed together.

"I love you so much, Susan." Caspian said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"I love you, too Caspian." Susan said as she caressed Caspian's arm.

Caspian released his wife and stood up to reach for a towel. "Come my love, let us dry off. I have a snack awaiting the both us on the balcony."

Susan smiled as she stepped out of the bathtub. Caspian placed the towel around his wife, and he grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

"I am so thankful that you all made it back safely to Cair Paravel. I am anxious to hear about your journey."

Caspian smiled while raising one eyebrow. "It was indeed a journey that I will never forget. We conquered the White Witch, the sea serpent, we rescued the seven lost swords, and most importantly, we found an abundance of Anise plants thanks to our dear Lord Aslan." Caspian bent down and placed both of his hands around Susan's stomach.

"I am so incredibly grateful for Aslan for saving the life of you and our future heir. I could not imagine my life without you, my queen." Caspian kissed Susan's bare belly.

"I am so grateful as well, my love." Susan said as she dressed in a silky blue nighty for bed. Caspian also dressed in blue pajama pants and a robe.

"Come my love, let us go to the balcony and enjoy this beautiful summer night." Caspian said as he guided his queen to the balcony.

Caspian arranged a tray of fresh fruits, cheese, crackers and honey to eat. There were also two glasses filled with apple cider for the king and queen. The couple sat down at the small table on the balcony and took in the fresh night air.

"Oh Caspian, you always think of me and what I want and need." Susan said as she caressed the king's scruffy bearded face. "I do not tell you enough how much I appreciate you."

Caspian gently took Susan's hand and kissed it. "My queen, you show me how much you love me each day. I am a very happy king."

Susan smiled as she looked away at the clear sky filled with stars.

"Let us make a toast." Caspian said as he handed Susan her glass of apple cider. "To our life together, our marriage and our future heir. I love you forever, my queen."

"And I you, my love." Susan said as they touched their glasses together and took a sip of the cider.

"So tell me, who is the lovely woman that you brought back to Narnia?" Susan asked her love as she nibbled on red grapes.

Caspian's eyes slightly widened. He certainly did not want his love to become aware of the nightmares that the White Witch placed upon him. Caspian thought that Lilliandil was indeed a beautiful woman, but no other woman compared to Susan, his true love.

"She is Ramandu's daughter, Lilliandil, the star who guided us on the quest. Lilliandil assisted us greatly on our quest, and because of her guidance and assistance, we were able to fight off the White Witch, the sea serpent and the find the Anise plants."

"She sounds wonderful." The queen said as she stuffed a cracker with cheese in her mouth. "I am looking forward to meeting her."

"Me too, my love." Caspian said as he ate several crackers and strawberries at once. "We will have an announcement ceremony, to inform the kingdom of your pregnancy, the future heir to the throne of Narnia. We will also welcome Lilliandil as the newest member of our kingdom. With your approval, I would like to appoint her as the official travel guide for the Dawn Treader."

"If she is as wonderful as you say she is, then I am onboard." Susan said as she planted a kiss on Caspian's lips.


	11. The Welcome Ceremony

Chapter 11- The Welcome Ceremony

It was another beautiful day in Cair Paravel. The sun rose over the mountains and Caspian was wide awake. He turned over to the queen, who was still sleeping so peacefully. Caspian smiled as he caressed his hand softly across Susan's cheek.

" _I am the luckiest man in all of Narnia."_ Caspian said to himself _. "Nothing could ever come in between the happiness that I feel in my life right now. My heart is so full and I finally feel complete."_

Caspian kissed his wife on the forehead and got out of bed quietly. Today was a big day of celebrations for the kingdom. The king and queen were to announce the news of their first baby, the future heir to the throne of Narnia.

Caspian went to the restroom and began undressing. He removed his pajamas and undergarments, wrapped a towel around his tanned waist and washed his face in the wooden sink. He rubbed his scruffy chin and glanced at himself in the mirror.

"It is time for you to go my friend." Caspian said as he rubbed his beard.

Caspian began shaving his beard, until he had a bare clean face. He began combing his dark brown hair back with a metal comb and laid it down with a mixture of quince tree wax. As he brushed the last stroke of his hair, he was startled by Susan's reflection in the mirror. Caspian's eyes widened as he saw his love standing against the bathroom wall in the mirror reflection, admiring how dangerously handsome her husband was. Caspian smiled and let out a slight gasp as he turned around and greeted his love. Susan had been standing there for a few minutes looking at Caspian comb his hair as she admired every detail of his face and body.

"Good morning, my love, I did not know you were awake." Caspian said as he embraced his wife with a kiss.

"Did I startle you, my king?" Susan questioned as she wrapped her arms around Caspian's bare and tanned shoulders.

"Well, sort of." Caspian smiled as he kissed his wife passionately. Susan took in the kiss and began moaning as she sucked on Caspian's lips and tongue tightly. Caspian gently pressed Susan up against the wall as he began caressing her body. He pulled her arms all the way up and pressed his hands against hers.

"Oh Caspian, you look so unbelievably handsome." Susan said as she continued kissing her husband. "This new look is really turning me on." Susan said breathlessly.

Caspian let go of Susan's hands and lifted her nighty above her breasts. He began caressing both of her breasts with his hands. He took Susan's right breast and softly placed it into his mouth. He twirled his tongue all around her nipple. Susan moaned loudly as she took in the love that she was receiving from her handsome husband. Sometimes Susan could not believe that she was married to Caspian and that she was carrying his child. She was married to a man that she only dreamt of marrying. Susan was so aroused by Caspian and his new look that she gave herself to her husband completely.

Caspian dropped the towel wrapped around his waist and he was completely naked. His manhood upraised stiffly as he continued kissing his wife's breasts, slowly moving down to her womanhood. Caspian removed Susan's undergarments gently as he watched them fall to the floor. He lifted Susan's legs and planted her securely against the wall with his body weight. Caspian bent down and kept Susan in the same position by pressing her legs against the wall. Caspian spread Susan legs apart and began gently tasting her womanhood. Susan let out loud screeching moans as Caspian's tongue went deeper into her wet opening. He caressed her thighs as he tasted the sweet depths of his wife's opening. Susan gripped Caspian's slicked back locks as she continued crying out in loud moans, ones that Caspian recognized as a climax approaching. Caspian wanted to climax with his wife, so he stood up slightly and entered his manhood into Susan's womanhood while still standing. While tightly gripping Susan's thighs, Caspian began pumping his manhood into Susan, her body pressed against the wall as he pumped her body up and down. His buttocks looked so tanned and muscular as he pumped all his love into his wife. The king and queen let out passionate moans and gasps as Caspian continued pumping. As Caspian began to pump harder and faster, Susan's body jolted against the wall and her womanhood began to vibrate and secrete. She cried out in loud moans as she continued gripping Caspian's dark brown locks and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Caspian buried his head into Susan's neck and closed his eyes as he pumped seeds into her opening. The king and queen let out loud grunting gasps and cries as they climaxed together.

"I love you." The couple said in sync as they both began to chuckle. They both kissed and hugged each other passionately.

"I would love to go for another round." Caspian said as he released his wife from the wall. "But we must get ready for a very important day."

Susan smiled as she watched her king prepare the bath while nude.

"We will have plenty more time for that." Susan said as she winked at her husband.

"I suggest you not give me that look, my queen." Caspian said as he smiled and poured warm water into the bathtub.

"And why is that?" Susan said as she wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist from behind.

"Because we will never leave this room." Caspian said as his manhood began to rise.

* * *

The assembly bells rang all around the kingdom. Although the immediate council members and family members of Susan knew about her pregnancy, most of the people in the Narnian kingdom did not know. Most of the kingdom thought that the celebration was taking place to welcome the king and the Dawn Treader crew back to Cair Paravel and to celebrate Queen Susan's recovery.

After another hour of love making, Susan and Caspian finally dressed and prepared for the welcome celebration.

Susan wore a sleeveless cranberry tube gown with gold trim. The gown fell below Susan's collar bone with a V-shape opening at the center of her breasts, embroidered with red roses and gold trim. The inside of the dress contained a gold skirt that could be seen if Susan lifted her legs slightly. She wore her gold crown and long gold earrings with a large gold necklace. She wore her hair down with large curls and her bangs swooped to the left.

Caspian starred at his wife as she entered the royal bedroom. He still had butterflies in his stomach at the sight of his beautiful wife. He felt nervous looking at Susan, who was such a rare beauty.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, my queen." Caspian said as he kissed his wife's hand.

"Thank you, my love. You look so handsome and dapper as well."

"Thank you, my lady."

Caspian wore his hair in a slick back style. He wore a sleeveless black low-collard button-up tunic embroidered in gold trim. He wore a gold long-sleeved silk shirt underneath the tunic with black pants.

"I am off to meet with the royal council members, then we will go to the welcome ceremony together." Caspian said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I will await your return, my love. In the meantime, Lucy and I are meeting for tea to catch up." Susan said.

"You ladies enjoy your tea time. Please do give her my love. I'll be back shortly." Caspian said to his wife.

"See you soon." Susan said as she planted a kiss on Caspian's lips. He kissed her back and started kissing her lips passionately. Susan broke the kiss so that Caspian would not be late for his council meeting.

"You better go, Mr. Energizer bunny." Susan said as she laughed.

"What is that?" Caspian asked in confusion.

Susan laughed. She sometimes forgot that Caspian lived in the Middle Ages his entire life and that she was 1300 years older than him.

"It's a toy rabbit that never gets tired…and you know what they say about rabbits."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Caspian laughed. "Just wait until tonight." He said as he winked at his wife and left the royal chambers. Chills and butterflies shot all through Susan's body anticipating making love to her sexy king again in the evening.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Lucy had seen her sister. Now that Susan was fully recovered, Lucy looked forward to continuing their walks and afternoon tea time. But Susan's illness was not the reason for Lucy's distance. There was an issue that weighed heavily on Lucy's heart, one that she did not know how to handle or approach Susan with. Lucy spent many nights playing the scenario in her head over and over, she spent many nights praying to Aslan to give her answers on how to approach and deal with the situation, but she just did not have a clear answer.

"Are you ready for some sister time, Lu?" Susan said as she greeted her little sister outside the royal chambers.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed, pretending to sound excited.

The two sisters walked outside through the courtyard and into the gardens. It was a beautiful summer day with a slight breeze. It was a bit warm, so the two sisters decided to sit in a shaded spot in the gardens to have their tea. The sisters laid out a blanket and laid out fresh fruits, mini sandwiches, cheese, crackers, desserts and tea that they packed.

"I have missed you so much, Lu." Susan said as she bit into her mini cheese sandwich. "It feels like ages since we've last had time together."

"Yes, it has been a while, and I have missed you too sister." Lucy looked at her sister and admired her beauty. "You look so lovely pregnant, sister. I am just so thankful to Aslan that you are well again."

"Thanks to you ALL, I am well." Susan grabbed another sandwich along with a few crackers. "So tell me, how was the journey overall? Caspian said it was quite an adventure, and you guys had to fight off a sea serpent, my goodness!"

Lucy smiled as she put honey in her tea and stirred it.

"It was indeed an adventure, Su. One that I will never forget." Lucy took a sip of her warm tea and began gazing out into the mountain views, daydreaming about what she saw onboard the Dawn Treader, Caspian and Lilliandil engaged in a kiss.

" _I am so torn about what to do…in my heart I know I must tell Susan what I saw, but I do not want to risk her losing her baby, her marriage, her life here in Narnia. Aslan said that if any commandments of love are broken between Su and Caspian, we would all return back to our world. This is killing me inside, I just can't bear the idea of Susan losing everything over one little kiss? Maybe Caspian was still under the spell of the White Witch when he kissed Lilliandil? Well no, the spell was already broken by the time we got to the Silver Sea. Maybe…."_

"Lu!" Susan cried out.

"Oh." Lucy said as she snapped out of her daydream. "Sorry sis."

"Are you ok? I was talking to you and it was like you were in another world." Susan said as she looked confused.

"No, no. I am fine. I was just thinking about the sea serpent and how brave Caspian and Edmund were." Lucy said as she looked down and took a bite of a mini sandwich with cheese, cucumber and tomato.

"Lucy….I know you. Something is bothering you. What's going on?" Susan said as she lifted Lucy's chin.

Lucy looked her sister in the eyes with such confusion and pity.

"Now is not the right time, Su." Lucy said as she turned away.

"Well, I am your sister. I am always here for you and I want to help. Please Lu, what is it?"

" _I cannot tell Susan what is really on my mind right now."_ Lucy thought _. "If I do, it will turn the entire kingdom upside down. Today is a very special day for the king and queen, and I will not ruin it for them. I'll just tell her another issue that I have been dealing with as a cover up"_

"Well, there's this Telmarine soldier that I've been conversing with in the halls. He's really cute, Su, but the only thing is he was very close to Miraz. I don't know how Caspian would feel about me dating a man that was close to someone who tried to murder him."

"Oh Lu!" Susan said as she smiled and nudged her sister. "You found someone you like?"

"Yes, he has asked me out many times for a date but I keep refusing."

"Well, I think Caspian would approve if you already like him. Besides, Miraz is deceased and any influence that he had on any Telmarines has been wiped away from this kingdom. Don't worry, Lu. I am so excited for you!" Susan squealed as she hugged Lucy.

"Thanks sis." Lucy said as she began to pack the tea cups and remaining food. "We better head back to attend your and Caspian's welcome ceremony."

* * *

The welcome ceremony began sharply at dusk. The king and queen sat at their thrones, both wearing their gold crowns. Alongside them were the other Pevensie siblings: Peter, Edmund and Lucy. The king and queen held hands and smiled at one another before they made an announcement of the next heir to the throne of Narnia.

The throne room began to fill up as the crowd entered. Some of the guests gathered outside as the throne room reached its capacity. The entire kingdom was present and the announcer stood tall in front of the royal thrones.

"Here ye, here ye." A Telmarine announcer spoke. "Your majesties have gathered us all here this evening to make an important announcement."

The Telmarine announcer turned to the king and queen. "Your majesties."

Caspian stood from the seat of his throne first, and he reached out to take Susan's hand and she stood as well. The king stood high as he looked around at his kingdom, when his eyes met with a unique member of the audience, Lilliandil. She looked lovely in a V-neck baby blue and white gown that sparkled. She wore her hair in a braid that curved over to the right side of her neck and hung down her shoulder. Susan's eyes followed Caspian's eyes and she wondered who the beautiful woman was that caught Caspian's attention. Susan nudged Caspian and he cleared his throat.

"My kingdom, thank you all for gathering on this fine summer evening. As you all know, the queen was very ill several months ago. Due to her illness, we have set out on a journey to obtain a rare Anise plant through several oceans. Once we set on the journey to obtain the rare Anise plant, we were tasked with another journey to rescue the seven lost Lords of Narnia, who we brought back to our kingdom. I can tell you all, that this journey was not an easy one. Believe it or not, we had to fight off a sea serpent that was created by the evil White Witch. With the help of the entire crew, Aslan and Lilliandil, our star guide, we were able to kill off the sea serpent, rescue the seven lost Lords, and obtain a lifetime of Anise plants to cure us of any illness. We are so grateful that the queen is well, and the future heir to the throne of Narnia."

The crowd began to whisper and chatter with excitement.

"Queen Susan and I are so pleased and blessed to announce that we are expecting our first baby, the future heir to the throne of Narnia." Caspian said as he looked at his wife and smiled. Susan looked back at Caspian and let out a very large and warm smile as well.

The crowd cheered and whistled in delight.

"Congratulations our king and queen!"

"We are so thrilled!"

"Our kingdom will live on!"

"Hooray!"

"Woohoo!"

"Oh, the baby will be so precious!"

The crowd continued to cheer and whistle. The king cleared his throat and placed his hands out and downward to silence the crowd.

"We also have an appointment to make of a very special person who helped us voluntarily along this journey." Caspian turned his eyes on Lilliandil.

"Lilliandil, please come up to the throne." The king requested. Lilliandil looked around at the crowd, and was taken by surprise at the king's request. She walked up to the throne where she met her king and queen. Susan's eyes widened a little.

" _So this is Lilliandil."_ Susan thought to herself _. "She is a very beautiful woman."_ Susan felt a slight feeling of jealousy as she watched the beautiful star approach the stairs to the throne. Caspian immediately approached Lilliandil and held her hand to assist her up the short steps. Susan cleared her throat slightly and looked down at the floor.

"Lilliandil, you have been a true friend to me and my kingdom throughout the journey to locate the Anise plant and the seven lost Lords. Because of your guidance and assistance, we were able to complete our tasks successfully, and my wife and heir are healthy and safe. You have shown us loyalty, bravery, courage, keenness, patience, and most importantly, you have shown tremendous faith in Aslan. If you will accept, I would like to appoint you as the official guide to the Dawn Treader. Would you please accept?" Caspian asked like a shy school boy asking a girl to a dance.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course your majesty. I am truly honored." Lilliandil said as she began to blush.

"Excellent." Caspian said in excitement. We hereby present you with this plaque."

Susan handed Lilliandil the plaque that read: _"Lilliandil, The Official Guide to the Voyage of the Dawn Treader."_

"Thank you for saving my life." Susan said as she reached in to give Lilliandil a hug. Lilliandil was so happy that she could assist the royal family. She wanted nothing more than to be a part of a loving family, which she hopes to have in Narnia.

"Thank you, your majesties. I am truly grateful and humbled that you have chosen me as your official guide. I only hope that I can live up to this name that you have given me."

"I have no doubt that you will do great, Lilliandil." Caspian said with a smile.

Lilliandil bowed before the king and queen and returned to the crowd.

"This concludes the welcome ceremony." The Terlmarine announcer stated. "The reception will take place in the main dining hall. You are all dismissed."

* * *

The king and queen left their thrones as they followed the crowd out to the dining hall. They eventually separated from the crowd and walked arm in arm through the gardens before going to the dining hall.

"It was wonderful to meet Lilliandil." Susan said as she looked at her husband. "She is a lovely woman."

Caspian blushed a little _. "I hope that Susan does not suspect that I had nightmares about Lilliandil. I would be devastated if she felt that I had an interest in another woman. Susan is the only woman that I love and will always love forever."_

"Yes, she has been a wonderful friend. I am excited that she has accepted the offer to become the Official Guide of the Dawn Treader." Caspian said nervously.

"Me too. I am sure you all were pleased to have such a lovely being onboard the Dawn Treader, especially being at sea for so long.

Caspian did not know what to say. He needed to reassure Susan that she was the only one who he thought of while away and the only woman he ever loved. Caspian stopped walking and turned Susan to face him.

"Susan, Lilliandil is indeed beautiful to some men, but the only woman who I have eyes for is you, the queen of my heart."

Susan's face sparked as she heard those sweet words come from the man she loved. She felt a little insecure at first meeting Lilliandil, but Caspian always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Thank you. I love you so much, Caspian." Susan said as she planted a kiss on her husband's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you more, my queen. More than you will ever know." The couple stood in the gardens and kissed passionately.

* * *

The reception was filled with an endless amount of food, drinks, wine, desserts, and music. The king, queen, and the Pevensie siblings sat at the high table. Lilliandil sat at the table with Glenstorm and his family, along with Reepicheep and few other council members.

As the evening went on, the Narnians and Telmarines danced the night away to many tunes played by the royal band.

"You guys feel like dancing?" Peter asked his sisters as he sipped on his wine.

"Definitely not." Susan replied, ready to pass out from such a long day.

"No thanks, you guys go ahead." Lucy said with grin.

"I don't even know why you bother asking them, Pete." Edmund said as he rose from the high table. I'll show you two how to have some fun!"

"Me too!" Peter said as he stood from the table.

"Caspian, wanna join us?" Edmund asked the king.

"Haha, no. I do not dance." Caspian responded with a smile.

"Oh come, on! What is with you people?" Peter said. "This is a celebration, a celebration of the life of my future niece or nephew, and _your_ heir Caspian. Come on, bro, let's go celebrate!"

Caspian looked at Susan, who was getting more tired by the second.

"Go ahead, my love. You have worked so hard, please, go and have some fun with my brothers and with your kingdom. You deserve it."

Caspian's face lit up. This is what he loved most about Susan. She was so selfless and she always looked out for Caspian's needs above her own, as he did hers.

"Are you sure my love? Aren't you tired? We should go to bed now so that you can rest." Caspian said as he massaged Susan's shoulders.

"I'll be fine." Susan said. "I'll have Lucy walk with me back to the royal chambers."

Susan kissed her husband on the lips. "I'll see you when you come home."

"Ok, my love." Caspian said. He stood up and whispered in her ear. "Remember, we have plans tonight, so do not go right to sleep."

Susan smiled and chills went all through her body.

"I haven't forgotten." She whispered back in Caspian's ear. A burning sensation went through Caspian's pelvis. He could not wait to return to the royal chambers to make love to his sweet wife.

"Ok love birds, enough already!" Peter said sarcastically. The king and queen laughed as Peter grabbed Caspian's arm and pulled him to the dance floor, with Edmund behind them.

Lucy and Susan left the party and headed back to the royal chambers. Meanwhile, Peter, Edmund and Caspian were having a great time dancing in the center of the dance floor with many other Terlmarines and Narnians. Lilliandil stood from her seat and Peter glanced over at her from afar. Lilliandil was leaving to exit when Peter grabbed her arm from behind.

"Leaving so soon, my lady?" Peter asked the beautiful star with a flirtatious smile. Lilliandil turned and looked back at Peter. He was immediately smitten by her elegance and beauty.

Lilliandil smiled and followed Peter back to the dance floor. Peter threw his hands in the air, with one drink in his hand and the other holding Lilliandil's right arm up. Caspian turned to look at the pair and he began to laugh. Although he wasn't a dancer, it felt good to relax and unwind after so many chain of events that occurred over the past several months. Caspian loved having his brother-in-laws around, something he had only dreamt of.

"I bet you can't do this, Pete." Edmund said as he started doing the robot dance. A small crowd soon formed around Edmund as he danced around the floor.

Caspian and Lilliandil laughed in delight as they continued dancing.

"Oh yeah, bet you can't do THIS!" Peter said as he crossed his legs, fell to the dance floor on his buttocks, grabbed his legs and spun around. The crowd began to get larger as they watched Peter and Edmund's dance challenge. Peter stopped the spin by crossing is right leg over the left one and landed on his left arm.

"Yeah, go King Peter!" The crowd whistled and cheered.

"I think Pete has you beaten, Ed." Caspian laughed.

"I would agree." Lilliandil said with a laugh.

Peter stood up and could barely stand up straight. Edmund helped his brother catch his balance.

"Ok, bro. I think you've partied enough. Time to take you home." Edmund said as he wrapped his arms around Peter. "Good night all." Peter gave a hand wave and the two brothers exited the dining hall.

The crowd began to fade as the night grew later.

"I better get going as well." Lilliandil said as she looked at Caspian.

"Me too." Caspian said to the beautiful star. "Let me walk you to your chambers."

"Oh, ok sure. Thank you, your majesty." Caspian let Lilliandil walk ahead of him and he held the door as they exited the royal dining hall.

"So, did you enjoy your evening, Lilliandil?" Caspian asked as he walked alongside the star through the chamber halls.

"Yes, very much so. My favorite part was dancing with you all. Peter is quite a character. He doesn't seem afraid of anything."

Lilliandil laughed out loud and covered her mouth slightly.

"I still can't believe he spun on his bottom on the dance floor." The star was still laughing, which made Caspian laugh. He looked at Lilliandil with a look of surprise as he smiled, raising one eyebrow.

"I apologize if I am out of line, but it seems as though you had a connection with the High King Peter?" Caspian questioned.

Lilliandil blushed and smiled.

"Is that a question or comment?" Lilliandil asked shyly.

Caspian smiled. "Both I suppose."

Lilliandil continued smiling. "You are not out of line, your majesty. To answer your question, I do find Peter very attractive and courageous, but I would like to get to know him as a friend."

"Well, I am sure he would be very happy with that." They both continued giggling when they ran into Lucy in the chamber halls.

Lucy looked sharply at the king and then at Lilliandil.

"What's going on here?" Lucy questioned with her arms crossed.


	12. The 10 Commandments of Love

The 10 Commandments of Love

 _Thou shalt show respect_

 _Thou shalt be affectionate_

 _Thou shalt communicate_

 _Thou shalt forgive_

 _Thou shalt be kind_

 _Thou shalt be appreciative_

 _Thou shalt be loyal_

 _Thou shalt find balance_

 _Thou shalt be honest_

 _Thou shalt make decisions together_

Lucy laid in her bed as she watch the full bright moon gleam over the horizon. The night was so clear and every star in the sky was visible. It was a quarter past 1 am and Lucy could not fall asleep.

"I really hope I am wrong about Caspian's interactions with Lilliandil." Lucy said to herself as she continued looking at the moon. "I am so confused about how to handle this situation." Lucy sat up in her bed and sipped on a cup of water that rested on her wooden nightstand.

" _Oh, hey Luce. I was just walking Lilliandil back to her chambers before turning in for the night."_ Caspian's voice played over and over again in Lucy's head. Although she wanted to believe that Caspian's gestures were innocent, she kept picturing the night she saw Caspian kissing Lilliandil onboard the Dawn Treader.

Lucy placed her hands together and began to pray.

" _Aslan, you granted me and my siblings a choice to stay in Narnia alongside our sister. My brothers and I vowed to ensure that she and Caspian will continuously honor their vows and not break the commandments of love. I witnessed Caspian breaking the seventh commandment with Lilliandil onboard the Dawn Treader. I need your help in fixing this situation, my Lord. Do I tell Susan what happened? Do I confront Caspian again or walk away like I did hours ago? Please help guide me in the right direction Aslan, and help me to make a wise decision that will not ruin my sister's life with Caspian. In your name I pray, Amen."_

* * *

"Ooooohhhh, you feel so amazing." Caspian groaned as he thrusted his body harder and faster into her wet opening from behind. Caspian groaned out in pleasure as he withdrew his manhood and pumped out a massive amount of seeds onto her slender pastel back.

"That was wonderful, Caspian." Lilliandil said as she turned around to face the king.

Caspian's eyes bucked out as the room began to get smaller.

Caspian sat up in his bed gasping heavily from the nightmare, his shirt covered in sweat. Caspian looked over at his beloved Susan, who was still in a deep slumber. He pulled the blankets from around his slender body and got up out of bed to wash his face.

Caspian removed his wet silk pajama shirt and washed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror with a look of bewilderment. "I cannot believe that I am having these nightmares again." Caspian groaned as he wiped his face with a towel. "I thought the spell was broken after we laid down the seven swords, so why am I still having these adulterous dreams?"

Caspian returned to the royal bed and climbed into it quietly, trying not to awaken the queen. Caspian kissed Susan on the cheek and rolled over to go back to sleep. As Caspian closed his eyes to sleep, Susan's eyes opened. She turned her body to the left and laid on her back, with her hands crossed over her growing belly.

"Do you want to talk about these nightmares that you are having and the spell you were under?" Susan asked her king as she looked up at the ceiling of the royal chambers.

Caspian's eyes widened as he thought Susan was asleep. He turned around on his right side to face Susan.

"My love, you're awake." Caspian said as he caressed his wife's face. "You seem upset. What is wrong?"

Susan gave Caspian a sharp look from the corner of her left eye. She folded her red rosy lips together and began looking back up at the ceiling.

"I woke up out of my sleep a few times from what seemed like great pleasure you were experiencing." Susan said with an angry yet hurt look on her face. Caspian looked shocked and confused, but wanted to assure Susan that nothing was wrong.

"Oh my love, I always groan in my sleep." Caspian fibbed as he moved closer to his wife, almost atop of her. "My dreams are always about you, my love."

Susan looked Caspian straight in the eyes with her full lips still pleated.

"Caspian, I feel like you're keeping something from me. Ever since you returned from the voyage of the Dawn Treader, things just seem different. You have been there for me through it all, and I know that you love me with all of your heart and soul, but if we keep secrets from one another, it is only going to cause turmoil in our marriage. Please, tell me what is going on Caspian."

Caspian gulped. " _There is no way that I can tell Susan that I've had nightmares of sleeping with another woman, especially Lilliandil. That would just cause more confusion and add more of a strain on our marriage. Susan is finally well from her illness and I cannot risk something happening to her or my future heir over some silly adulterous nightmares."_

Caspian reached for Susan's hand and kissed it softly. "My love, there is nothing to be concerned about. The voyage of the Dawn Treader was indeed a difficult journey, which could be contributing to my bad dreams."

Susan felt somewhat relieved, but she couldn't help to get one more question clarified _. "Why was he calling out Lilliandil's name in his dream, the same way he calls out my name when we are making love?"_

"I understand, Caspian." Susan said firmly. "What did you dream about that concerned Lilliandil? It appeared to me that you were experiencing great pleasure with her in the dream, the same pleasure that you experience when you make love to me." Susan said as she turned away from Caspian.

Caspian was stunned and did not know what to say. Yes, Caspian had a few adulterous dreams about Lilliandil, but she is not the person whom he loved deeply. She is not the person who he wanted to hold, caress, kiss, cuddle and coddle with, and love each second of the day. It is Queen Susan who holds his heart, now and forever.

Caspian placed his hand on Susan's shoulder and began caressing it.

"My love, Lilliandil has no family here in Narnia nor in her world. Her father, Ramandu, passed away when she was a child. Like me, she grew up living alone, with no relatives or friends. She does not have a family that she can relate to like you. When I met you and your siblings, I envied what you all had. Even reading your history through stories, I have always envied your relationship with your siblings. I have always wanted siblings that I could laugh with, share my thoughts, fears, and concerns with. After all of my lonely years, my life is finally so complete now, because of you Susan. Onboard the Dawn Treader, Lilliandil expressed her feelings and requested that she come to Narnia to meet you and your siblings to become part of our family. I could not help but welcome her given that I was in a similar situation."

Susan looked at Caspian, still not totally convinced of his story, but as the Queen of Narnia, Susan had an obligation to help those in need, even if it happened to be a women she almost envied.

"I understand, Caspian." Susan said as she caressed her husband's bare face.

"This is what I love most about you. You are such a great and noble king. You have a heart of gold and will always be there to help others in need."

Caspian began to smile in relief.

"If you say that your dreams of Lilliandil were not of any illegitimate actions or feelings, then I trust and believe you."

Caspian's smile widened. He placed his hand on Susan's hand as she continued caressing his tanned face.

"You have my word, my love. I would NEVER do anything to hurt you. I love you more than anything, Susan."

A smile began to take over Susan's porcelain freckled face. She felt so much better after talking with her husband. Caspian always knew what to say and how to ease Susan's insecurities.

Caspian continued smiling and began to chuckle. "I actually think Peter fancies Lilliandil, and I think she fancies him too."

Susan began to laugh out loud in delight.

"No way, are you for real?" Susan said as she chuckled happily.

"Yes, they danced at the welcome ceremony together this evening, although Peter had to turn in early because he had too much to drink." Caspian explained while giggling.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." Susan said shaking her head.

"Lilliandil even told me that she finds Peter very attractive." Caspian said as he rested his body across Susan's body to fully face her.

"Oh _really_?" Susan asked sarcastically. "I am not surprised about that either. With his extreme confidence and good looks, my brother could get any woman he desires."

Caspian laughed. "That's our highly confident 'High' King Peter for sure."

The king and queen laughed together. Caspian gazed at his wife, looking for reassurance that everything was okay between them. Susan smiled at Caspian and pressed her right hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too Caspian." Susan said as her sky blue eyes looked into Caspian's dark orbs. "Thank you for reassuring me of our love and for always making me laugh."

Caspian gazed intensely at his wife. He moved in closer to Susan, directly atop of her. Caspian brushed his lips against Susan's soft red lips, and planted a soft kiss that he immediately broke. Susan closed her eyes and Caspian began kissing her zealously. Soft moans escaped Susan's mouth as the king continued kissing his wife passionately. Susan widened her mouth as she deepened the kiss in search for Caspian's sweet velvety tongue. Susan sucked on Caspian's tongue tightly, trying to catch her breath at every gasp. Caspian caressed the queen's breasts and her body through her silk nightgown. Caspian began unfastening his pajama pants and undergarments, pulling them halfway down his legs. His long and stiff manhood was now exposed, ready to stimulate his wife. He softly broke the passionate kiss and turned Susan over so that she was on both of her hands and knees. Caspian kissed and caressed Susan's ankles, while making his way up to her thighs. Caspian gently lifted Susan's silk gown to the center of her back. Caspian planted soft kisses on Susan's buttocks while he slowly pulled down her silk undergarments. Susan let out loud screeching gasps as Caspian's hands caressed her soft body fervently. Caspian began caressing Susan's bare womanhood softly with his fingers from behind and she cried out in loud moans. Caspian continued caressing and teasing Susan's womanhood with his fingers until it was dripping wet. Caspian slowly inserted his firm manhood into Susan's wet opening from behind and began thrusting into her deeply. Caspian placed his hand on Susan's shoulders and began pushing wildly. Susan's body jerked forward in a rhythmic motion as Caspian pumped all of his love into Susan. The king and queen let out loud screams and moans as they took in the intense pleasure of their love making. This new position brought more sexual intensity than the other positions that the king and queen were used to. Caspian wanted to recreate the dream with Susan that he had with Lilliandil. Thoughts of the dream raced through Caspian's head as he made love to his wife. The thought of the dream with Lilliandil intensified the moment so much that Caspian lost control. He climaxed immediately, pumping seeds into Susan's soft opening as he groaned piercingly in pleasure. Susan was surprised that Caspian climaxed so quickly, because usually she always climaxed before he did and he had pretty good self-control. Caspian pulled his manhood out of his wife and turned her over on her back to kiss her.

"I am sorry my love, I guess I got carried away." Caspian said as he got out of bed to get a wet towel.

Susan lied in bed somewhat confused. Although Susan enjoyed making love to her husband, this time something felt different.

* * *

Summer was nearly over in the Cair Paravel. Edmund and Lucy were set to start school in the kingdom during the fall. Lucy wanted to spend as much time as she could with Susan before the summer ended, and before the royal baby arrived in the winter. There were numerous celebrations set to occur before the royal baby arrived, which would keep Susan occupied. Lucy would also be very busy in school, especially obtaining a Narnian education, which was much different than what she would be used to in her world.

Lucy planned a short overnight trip for herself and Susan to relax and unwind before the whirlwind of festivities began. There was a nearby cottage just south of Cair Paravel, near the Rush River.

"Take the horn in the event you need to call me." Caspian said as he handed the small ivory horn to Susan.

"Thank you, my love." Susan said as she took the horn from Caspian. "We will be fine, but if we come into any danger, I will call on you."

Caspian smiled as he rubbed the head of his horse, Destrier.

"I will send a guard, a chambers maid and the midwife in case you need anything." Caspian said as he held his wife's hand.

"We'll be fine, Caspian." Susan said as Caspian helped her aboard the horse with Lucy. "Now go and enjoy your sword fighting afternoon with Pete and Ed."

"I'll miss you, my queen." Caspian said as he planted a passionate kiss on Susan's plumped lips.

"I'll miss you, too my king. See you tomorrow night." Susan said while grinning at her husband. Caspian stood by watching the horse, his wife and sister-in-law drift away into the woods until they were no longer visible.

* * *

Lucy and Susan arrived at the cottage within the hour. It was very quaint, located in walking distance from the ocean.

"Oh Lucy, what a wonderful idea to have a sisters' get-a-way. This cottage is so lovely!" Susan said as she twirled around from room to room.

"We even have our own rooms, which is nice, but we can certainly share a room if you want." Lucy said as she unpacked her overnight bag.

After the sisters unpacked and got settled in, they were accompanied by a guard, a chambers maid and the midwife as Caspian suggested. The two sisters changed into their swimming suits and walked to the beach where they laid their feet in the sand and relaxed in the sun.

"Caspian is so wonderful." Susan said to Lucy as she laid on her blanket, with her right arm under her neck. "He thinks of my every need more than I think of my own."

Lucy forged a smile. _"I wish I could feel the same way that my sister does about Caspian, but right now I feel nothing but anger towards him."_

Susan looked out into the ocean as she laid on her backside in the soft said. Although Caspian showed her that he loved her dearly night and day, Susan just felt as though something weren't right, especially after their love making session the other night.

"Lucy, did you notice a difference in Caspian after he came back from the Dawn Treader voyage?" Susan asked her sister curiously.

Lucy's eyes broadened. "Well, there was a lot going on and we had quite a battle to fight."

"No, I get that. But I mean in Caspian's behavior towards Lilliandil. He seems to have a soft spot for her. I understand given all that she has gone through, similar to what Caspian went through as a child. Do you think it is wrong that I am apprehensive about their friendship?"

Lucy didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Susan so badly what she witnessed onboard the Dawn Treader, but how will Susan react if she finds out the truth?

"I think you should go with your instincts Su." Lucy said. "Was there anything that Caspian said or did that is making you feel this way?"

"Well, Caspian has been having nightmares and he has been waking up in cold sweats. He mentioned Lilliandil's name in the dreams. We had a heart to heart discussion about the dreams, and he explained his relations with Lilliandil. I understood, given all that she went through as a child, and my obligation as the queen to support her."

" _Wow, Susan is so loyal."_ Lucy thought. _"Caspian had an affair on his wife, but Susan loved him so much that she forgave him for his wrongdoings, to do good and help someone else even after they wronged her."_

"Oh Susan, I am so glad that Caspian admitted his affair with Lilliandil." Lucy said to her sister in a sigh of relief. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for the longest, but I didn't know how and felt that it wasn't my place to say anything."

Susan's face dropped and with a look of disbelief. She started breathing so heavily that she had to stand up.

"Lucy, what do you mean Caspian admitted his affair with Lilliandil?" Susan said with an extreme look of anger on her face.

" _Oh my God."_ Lucy thought to herself. _"She didn't know, but she knows now."_

"Didn't you just say that Caspian explained his relations with Lilliandil?" Lucy asked her sister in fear.

"Yes, but what I meant was Caspian discussed his reasoning for the bad dreams, which occurred because of his concerns for Lilliandil not having any family, which is why he brought her back to Narnia. He NEVER mentioned having an affair with her!" Susan yelled out.

Lucy felt so low. She was so afraid of what this news would do to Susan, her marriage to Caspian, the Narnian King, and the future heir.

""Lucy, I need you to tell me EVERYTHING. What happened between Caspian and Lilliandil?" Susan asked her sister with a look of rage.

Lucy exhaled and looked out into the horizon.

" _Aslan, I need you more now than ever."_ Lucy prayed to herself.

"There was mystic fog on the dark islands that caused an evil spell to lurk over the Dawn Treader. I am not sure if this fog impacted Caspian, but we all had nightmares from it and had to fight off evil temptations from the White Witch. After the spell was broken and we were returning home, the last night onboard the Dawn Treader, I went to Caspian's cabin to update him on the status of the Anise plants, when I witnessed him kissing Lilliandil from outside the door. Caspian and I had an argument prior to that about his flirty behavior towards Lilliandil. Su, I hope I am wrong, but I also witnessed them walking together the other night after the welcome ceremony to Lilliandil's chambers alone. Su, I am so sorry. I hope my accusations are incorrect."

Susan's heart was beating out of control. She felt as though she were going to faint, and her entire surroundings became darker. It looked like the sky was caving in on her. She sobbed out in a deep cry as she dropped down to her knees, holding her round belly, which was exposed from her swimsuit.

"OOOHHHHHHHHH!" Susan cried out as she grabbed her tummy tightly. She started breathing in gasping rhythms to help ease the excruciating pain.

"Oh my God, Su!" Lucy cried as she got on her knees to assist her sister. "Susan, what's going on?"

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" Susan screamed again. "Lucy, please call for the mid-wife. I think I am in labor."

Lucy was panicking and didn't know what to do. She had the horn to call Caspian if they needed help. This was an emergency and there was no time to wait for the mid-wife. Lucy blew the horn with all of her might.

A sudden whirlwind formed around Susan and Lucy, creating a wind storm that blew so powerfully. Susan and Lucy screamed as the wind storm became more powerful, swooping them both off of the ground and into the sky.

Within a few minutes of being sucked into the giant wind storm, Lucy lifted herself from a wooden floor, very similar to the floor of her bedroom in London. Lucy blinked her eyes and she looked around at her bedroom, just how she left it before she went to Narnia.

"Susan!" Lucy cried. She opened her bedroom door and raced through the house frantically looking for Susan.

"SUSAN!" Lucy screamed. She bolted through the door of Susan's bedroom and she saw her lying down on the floor, balled up in pain.

"Oooooh, OOOOOOh!" Susan cried as tears fell down her face. "Lucy, please, call the mid-wife, now!"

Lucy looked dismayed. She could not believe they were back in London.

"Su, I am going to get you to a hospital. It looks like we are not in Narnia anymore and back home in London." Lucy said as she looked around the room holding her sister in her arms.


	13. Crossing Worlds

Crossings Worlds

On May 8, 1945, more than one million people gathered in the streets of London to celebrate "Victory in Europe Day" to mark the end of the European part of the war. The crowds massed in the Trafalgar Square and up the mall to Buckingham Palace, where King George VI and Queen Elizabeth, accompanied by Prime Minister Winston Churchill, appeared on the balcony of the palace before the cheering crowds. In the crowd stood Mrs. Pevensie, who was extremely proud of the victory, but also devastated that she lost her four children in the process.

Lucy and Susan arrived back in London several months after the war, around September 1945, which was also the beginning of the baby boom era. In London, Susan was only 17 years old and Lucy was 13 years old. Not only was Mrs. Pevensie in shock that her two daughters had returned after she thought all of her children had passed away during the war some time ago, she was in utter shock to find her eldest 17 year old daughter 6 months pregnant and in labor.

"We are doing everything that we can to stop the baby from coming early." the Dr. Barnick explained to Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie. "The contractions are coming every 30 minutes and we are working diligently to prevent the water sack from breaking."

Lucy and her mother held Susan's hand as she tossed and turned in her hospital bed from the severe pain.

"Is there anything that you can give my daughter to ease her pain?" Mrs. Pevensie asked Dr. Barnick in great concern.

"The only thing that we can do is to try and stop the contractions by injecting Susan with diethylstilbestrol. If Susan does go into full labor, we will inject her with morphine and scopolamine to relieve the pain of the childbirth, called the Twilight Sleep medication. With this injection, Susan will be placed to sleep and will have no pain or memory of the childbirth."

Susan turned over and looked Dr. Barnick coldly. "I DO NOT wish to be placed under such dangerous medications!" Susan cried out. "In Narnia, there are no medications used for childbirth. I will have this baby naturally, the way my husband and I have agreed to."

Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie looked at one another.

"Susan, darling." Mrs. Pevensie said as she held Susan's hand and wiped her forehead with a cold rag with the other hand. "You may not have a choice dear, given your circumstances. I know this is what you and Caspian agreed to, but right now, we must think about what is best for you and the baby."

"Susan, you are only 6 months (26 weeks) along in your pregnancy. If you were to refuse the drugs and have the baby now, there is a chance that the baby will not survive, especially because the lungs are not fully developed. We will need to ensure that you make it to at least 36 weeks before you are safe to deliver the baby." Dr. Barnick explained. "Which means that you could be hospitalized until you give birth, depending on your progression."

"But that's 10 more weeks!" Susan cried out. "I cannot bare to wait that long, to be stuck in this hospital bed in London, when I should be home in Narnia with my king!" Tears began to fall steadily down Susan's face.

There were so many thoughts racing through Susan's head. She missed her husband, her one and only true love, Caspian, more than anything in the world. As much as she wanted to hate him for betraying her with Lilliandil, all she wished was for Caspian to be there by her side, to comfort her like he always did unconditionally. Susan loved Caspian with all of her heart. She knew that they had things to resolve in their marriage, but for right now, all she wanted and needed was for Caspian to be there with her.

"I need my husband to be here before I can make any decisions about the birth of our child." Susan snickered to her mom and Dr. Barnick as she wiped her tears away.

"Su, when I blew your magical horn, it brought us back to London." Lucy explained. "There must have been some logical reason why we were brought back here. I don't understand why Caspian did not respond to the call, but we cannot wait for Caspian to decide on the care that is needed right now. You are contracting rapidly and like Dr. Barnick said, if you have the baby now, you are risking its life. Caspian would not want that. Please Su, let Dr. Barnick treat you so that the contractions can be stopped."

Susan calmed down from her frantic state and looked at Dr. Barnick for answers.

"Susan, if after we provide the diethylstilbestrol and if after a few weeks it appears that you are progressing well, you will be sent home on bed rest. But in the meantime, we must monitor you in the hospital for the next several weeks to ensure that the baby does not come early. It is up to you however you would like to proceed."

Susan looked at her mother and Lucy, who were always so logical. She wiped her tears from her pale freckled face and shook her head at Dr. Barnick.

"Yes, please go ahead and inject me with the diethylstilbestrol." Susan permitted. Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie hugged her and all three women began sobbing in relief.

* * *

"What do you mean they disappeared?" Caspian said furiously at the guard, mid-wife and chambers maid.

"Your majesty, your highnesses Queen Susan and Lucy left for the beach shortly after they arrived to the cottage." the guard explained to the furious king. "We found Queen Susan's magical horn in the sand after hearing the loud winds on the beach. When we arrived, all that was left on the beach were the towels, the chairs and the magical horn."

Caspian's dark orbs gazed at the horn intensely. He was in deep thought about where it could have taken them. His eyes squinted and his jaw clenched. "I know exactly where they are, and I must go after them at once."

Caspian looked into the blue Narnian sky and blew the horn with every breath that he had within him.

Nothing happened.

He blew the horn again, only this time, with a much longer blow.

Still, nothing happened.

Caspian began pacing back and forth on the paved cement. He threw his hands up behind his head, and began to panic frantically. "Why isn't this blasted horn working!" Caspian shouted as he threw the magical horn down to the ground.

When Caspian realized there was nothing more he could do, he fell to his knees in the middle of the kingdom courtyard and began to sob hysterically. He held his head down into his knees as tears of devastation hit the paved ground.

After about 15 minutes of sobbing, Caspian lifted his head and turned to the guard, the chambers maid and the mid-wife with hurtful red eyes.

"You are all dismissed."

Everyone stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"You are ALL DISMISSED!" Caspian yelled as he looked back down at the paved ground. "Please, I just need a few moments to myself." Caspian whimpered.

"As you wish, sire. Please call upon us if you should need anything, your majesty." The guard spoke as the three assistants walked away and back to the royal chambers.

Caspian gripped the top of his hair, pulling it back with his fingers. He stood up and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his royal eggplant coat. He held onto the magical horn as he walked back to his royal chambers and shut the door behind him.

Caspian took off his boots, his eggplant coat and dropped down onto the royal bed, with the magical horn still in his hands.

"Oh Susan, my love, why did you have to leave me?" Caspian looked deep into the horn. "I know where you are, but I do not understand why I cannot get to you, or why you have not come back to me with my blow to the horn. I need you Susan, I need to know that you, Lucy and my heir are safe."

* * *

It had been only 3 hours since Lucy and Susan returned to London, which was almost four months in Narnian time. Edmund had already begun schooling in Narnia and arrangements had been made for the royal baby shower, which was set to occur in the late fall and was now postponed. It was now winter in Narnia and it was a very dark and cold one, especially with the absence of Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Caspian spent most of his days crying in the royal chambers in hopes of his queen's return. He went into the gardens each day and blew the horn, waiting each moment for his beloved queen to return.

Caspian still had to be strong for his kingdom, so he buried himself in as much work around the kingdom as he possibly could. The kingdom had a great amount of love and respect for King Caspian. They did not bring up Queen Susan and Lucy to the king or to the other Pevensie siblings unless absolutely necessary. Every afternoon the kingdom would hear the sound of the magical horn blowing from the king. The kingdom tried to carry on as normal, but there was such a huge void, especially after all the happiness that filled everyone's heart when King Caspian married Queen Susan and they announced the future heir to the royal throne. Now the kingdom was left to face the possibility of never having a future heir. How will the Narnian kingdom live on without a future heir? Who will replace King Caspian when he is deceased? What new traditions will the Narnians and Telmarines face if there is another king or queen who takes over the kingdom? How long will peace be present in Narnia without Queen Susan? There were so many unanswered questions that the entire kingdom wanted answers to.

After several long months of blowing the magical horn, Caspian could not wait for Susan's return any longer.

"I will be spending a few days taking care of some important matters." Caspian announced at his royal council meeting. "I am leaving the High King Peter in charge of the kingdom until I return."

Caspian wanted to spend a few days away from all the chaos of the kingdom. Caspian knew that he could not face these challenging times alone. He needed a supporter that he knew would carry him through it all, the one who gave his life for everyone's sins, Aslan the Great Lion.

Caspian yearned to visit Aslan's How to spend time there and reflect on his marital vows he made to Susan. Caspian wanted to understand why these things were happening and he wanted to know what he could do to fix it. The only way that he would be able to hear anything that Aslan was trying to convey to him was to be still in peace, peace be still.

" _He got up, rebuked the wind and said to the waves, 'Quiet! Be still!' Then the wind died down and it was completely calm." Mark 4:39_

Caspian spent several days and nights at Aslan's How praying and talking to the Great Lion. It was quite dark and empty, especially because the War of Deliverance was completed and all the Narnians and Telmarines now lived in the royal kingdom of Cair Paravel. By day 3, Caspian was much weakened and very famished from fasting only on water. When Caspian felt as though he had done all what he could do, Aslan suddenly appeared in front of his tomb.

For a moment, Caspian thought he was dreaming.

" _Aslan_ …my great Lord?" Caspian questioned as he sat up and raised himself from the floor of the How.

"My son." Aslan said to the king in his powerful voice. "What has happened my child? Why are you in this state of feebleness?"

Tears began to rush down Caspian's face.

"Oh my Lord, I have lost everything. Susan has left Narnia and I am unable to reach her. I feel in my heart that she needs me and that I am needed to be there with her. I do not understand why I am not able to seek her, even after blowing the magical horn multiple times. Aslan, please. I need your help in contacting Susan."

"My child, have you paid close attention to your marital vows, and how those vows are meant to be followed the way you promised on your wedding day?" spoke the Great Lion.

Caspian looked confused. "Well, yes of course my great Lord. I love Susan with all of my heart. I would do anything in this life for her…..I would die for her."

"I understand that my son, but should you not keep secrets from your wife, secrets that can destroy a marriage."

"I am not sure I quite understand, your greatest."

"I am assigning you to review the 10 commandments of love, the same commandments that you and Susan vowed to on your wedding day. You made a promise not to break those commandments, and that if any of those vows were broken, Susan and her siblings would return to back their world forever, never to return to Narnia again."

Caspian thought hard for a moment. " _If I had broken any of my marital vows, then Edmund and Peter would not still be in Narnia. But I need to figure out why my beloved Susan was taken from me, I need answers now."_

"I am granting you permission to seek your wife and your future heir. You will have one chance at getting them back. You have done great my son by continuously having faith in me and in your marriage; however, if you do not fix the problem that his haunting your marriage, you will lose Susan and your future heir forever."

"But my Lord, I do not know what the problem is, how can I fix something that I am unaware of?"

"Have faith, my son. Review the 10 commandments of love over and over until you understand them and follow each and every one of them. It is critical in saving your marriage. Now go, bring Queen Susan and your future heir back to Narnia."

Caspian looked like a bewildered child as he bowed down in the presence of the Great Lion. Aslan turned and growled loudly, creating an opening that glowed.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, my Lord. I promise I will make things right." Caspian pleaded.

"Narnia is depending on you, Caspian." Aslan stated affirmatively.

Caspian hugged Aslan and fled into the bright opening. Within seconds he disappeared and the bright opening closed.

* * *

"Lucy, I need to run to the market and get more potatoes for our soup. Are you fine with staying here while I step out for a little while, darling?" Mrs. Pevensie asked Lucy as she poured the remainder of the ingredients into the large boiling pot.

"Yes, mother, that will be fine." Lucy responded to her mother. "I will watch the soup while you are out."

"Thank you, darling. In the event Susan comes home within the next few days, I want to ensure that she has enough to eat and that she is comfortable while on bed rest."

Lucy chuckled. "Mother, you have made enough soup to feed all the war veterans here in London."

Mrs. Pevensie smiled. "Ok darling, I will be back shortly." She grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her.

Lucy went to the kitchen dining table and sat down to take a breather. Now that Susan's contractions have been stabilized from the diethylstilbestrol injection, the chances of her delivering the baby early has decreased. However, because she has already dilated 5 centimeters, there was a still a good chance that the baby could be born early.

Lucy sat in the dining chair and held her head back. She drifted off into a peaceful slumber, one that she hadn't had for some time now. After a few minutes of drifting into dreamland, Lucy was awakened suddenly by a loud crashing sound that came from one of the back rooms.

"Huuuuh!" Lucy gasped as she woke up out of her sleep. She stood up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. Lucy crept down the hallway of the antique home with the knife pointing sharply in front of her. She heard thumping sounds coming from the last room in the hallway, the family office. Lucy slowly opened the door to the dark room and jumped back at the silhouette of a tall man standing in front of her.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed pointing her knife at the man.

"Stay there, or I WILL cut you!" Lucy shouted as she swayed the knife at the stranger.

"Lucy?" the strange man questioned as he grabbed her arm and moved her body into the light.

A sudden look of relief spread across Lucy's face.

"CASPIAN!" Lucy yelped as she dropped the knife and embraced her brother-in-law with a hug.

"Boy, I am glad to see you." Caspian said as he hugged his sister-in-law tightly. "But for a moment there, I thought my life was over." Caspian joked as he looked down at the knife.

Lucy chuckled. "Lucky for you, I haven't had any sword fighting training like my brothers, so I am not sure how far I would have gotten with that knife."

Caspian smiled and chuckled as well. "Not very far at all I suppose."

Lucy smiled.

"So where are we?" Caspian asked as he looked around the room, finished with a desk piled with books, a chair and photographs covered on the walls of the Pevensie family.

"We are in London, England….our home where my siblings and I grew up." Lucy explained.

Caspian admired the photographs hanging on the walls of the office. There were photographs of the Pevensie parents when they were first married, there were photographs of each Pevensie sibling from their childhood. There were photographs of Susan and Peter's graduation from junior high school. There were so many photos that Caspian could easily write a short biography on each sibling.

"You have a beautiful family, Lucy." Caspian stated, still in shock that he was no longer in Narnia and in London, where Susan spent most of her life.

"Thank you, brother." Lucy said with a smile. "Caspian, you have no idea how excited I am to see you. Please, come into the kitchen. We are cooking soup for Susan's return, which will hopefully be in a few days."

Caspian looked confused as he followed Lucy into the kitchen.

"Where is Susan? Is everything alright?" Caspian questioned as his heart began to beat faster.

"Susan is in the hospital Caspian, but you can rest assured that she and the baby are doing well."

Caspian's chest sank in relief as he exhaled.

"Please, sit Caspian. Are you hungry?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am quite famished." Caspian looked avidly at the boiling pot on the stove.

"One bowl of soup coming right up." Lucy took out a very large bowl from the cabinet and poured soup into it.

"Thank you, Lu." Caspian began drinking the soup like water.

Lucy raised one eyebrow as she witnessed her brother-in-law gulp down the entire bowl of soup within 10 seconds.

"Would you like another bowl?" Lucy asked while smiling.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Caspian responded as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

After Caspian finished his second bowl of soup, he was ready to get answers on what happened to his beloved Susan and why she and Lucy left Narnia.

"That was very delicious, thank you again." Caspian said appreciatively.

"It's my mother's recipe, passed down from her great-grandmother."

"Great recipe. Perhaps we can take it with us back to Narnia if your mother allows."

Lucy looked at Caspian with a look of apprehension.

Caspian looked at Lucy intensely.

"Lucy, please tell me how you and Susan ended up here?" Caspian questioned.

Lucy looked away and exhaled.

"I will make you some tea and explain everything." Lucy said as she rose from the table.

"Uuuh, sure ok." Caspian said with confusion.

Lucy tried to delay telling Caspian what happened as long as she possibly could, because she knew that once Caspian found out what had occurred, their relationship would never be the same.

Lucy placed water from the facet into the tea kettle. She turned on the stove to light the first burner and placed the tea kettle on top of the burner. Caspian was amazed at what Lucy had done. In Narnia, tea had to be carved from the finest of herbs and minced with razor sharp knives. When the tea was ready to be boiled, it was placed in a cast iron boiler over an open fire.

Within a few minutes, the tea was ready and Lucy poured a cup for herself and for her brother-in-law.

"I am really amazed at how you can make tea so easily and quickly here." Caspian said as he sipped his hot tea.

"You'd be surprised at the many difference between our worlds, Caspian." Lucy smiled as she sipped her tea.

Caspian focused his attention back to why he came to London. Why he was sent there.

"Lucy, what happened the day you and Susan were on the beach in Narnia? I have spent months trying to contact you both by blowing the magical horn, and nothing worked, until one day I could not await Susan's return any longer." Caspian explained.

"So how did you end up here in London?" Lucy asked.

"I went to Aslan's How, fasted for 3 days and prayed deeply….deeper than I ever have before. One day Aslan finally answered my prayers by sending me here."

"So, in Narnia what season is it now? How much time has passed since Susan and I departed?"

"It is now winter in Narnia, Lu. Edmund has already begun schooling and we have postponed the royal baby shower until your and Susan's return." Caspian said with a look of sadness.

Lucy felt horrible for what had occurred and needed to explain everything to Caspian. She wanted to continue stalling telling him the truth, but she knew that it was time to tell Caspian everything.

"Caspian, I have something that I need to share with you." Lucy said as she took in a deep gasp and a large respire.

"When we were onboard the Dawn Treader, I noticed that you had an attraction to Lilliandil-"

"Lu, I thought we've been through this already." Caspian interrupted.

"Please, let me finish." Lucy commanded.

Caspian nodded his head. "Go on."

"After you and I spoke, I thought I was able to put my instincts behind me, and I blamed the White Witch for placing that evil temptation spell on you and the rest of the crew. But after we defeated the White Witch and we were on our way back to Cair Paravel, I saw Lilliandil in your royal cabin. I witnessed something that I wished I hadn't…..I…I.. witnessed you kissing Lilliandil."

Caspian scrunched his face in confusion.

"You witnessed _ME_ , kissing Lilliandil?"

Lucy gulped. "Uumm, yes. I saw her reflection through the stained glass doors of your royal cabin. I saw you both there to what looked like an engagement of a kiss."

Caspian placed his hand over his forehead and shook his head in disbelief. He inhaled very slowly and exhaled very loudly, almost in an angry groan.

"So what does this accusation have to do with Susan and the reason she is no longer in Narnia?" Caspian questioned as he looked deeply at Lucy with his dark orbs and clenched his jaw.

Tears began to swell up in Lucy's eyes.

"I told Susan everything, Caspian!" Lucy cried out. "I told her about the kiss you shared with Lilliandil onboard the Dawn Treader, and your continued affair on the night of the welcome ceremony. I didn't want to tell Susan, Caspian, but she mentioned her insecurities about your relationship with Lilliandil and it just slipped out. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never meant to cause her, you or anyone so much pain!" Lucy cried as she covered her eyes and sobbed loudly.

Caspian was so heartbroken once again over seeing his sister-in-law cry. Lucy had a heart of gold and did nothing more than try to help others, especially the ones she loved. There was no way that Caspian would allow Lucy take the blame for his wrongdoings. Caspian had to fix things as he was commanded to do by Aslan.

"Lucy, look at me." Caspian bid as he removed her hands from her eyes. Tears continued flowing from Lucy's big blue eyes. Caspian gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I never had an affair with Lilliandil, just to set the record straight. What you witnessed was just me showing affection to a friend who lost everyone important in her life, just as I did before I met you all. However, you had every right to scold me then as you do now." Caspian took a deep breath. "Onboard the Dawn Treader, I was having adulterous nightmares about Lilliandil….ones that caused me fear initially. Those dreams continued even after we returned to Cair Paravel, which eventually turned into pleasure. At that time, I did not understand why I continued having adulterous nightmares of her, even after the spell was broken from the White Witch, but I understand now. I never had any intentions of starting an extra marital affair with Lilliandil. I even thought bringing her back to my kingdom to meet Susan and you all would help subside those nightmares, but they seem to have only intensified. I do not wish to be with Lilliandil in any way. In fact, the night after the welcome ceremony when you saw us laughing, she was talking about how she fancies Peter. I actually wish for her to be with Peter, believe it or now. I have never loved another woman the way that I love your sister. I did not want to tell her of these foolish and adulterous dreams because I did not want to risk losing her or my future heir, but because of my secret, I feel that I have caused more pain, which I need to fix. Aslan commanded that I read the 10 commandments of love. I have never read such a book and I do not know how I can obtain it. Lucy, I need your help in seeking this book so that I can make things right with Susan, if it is not too late."

"Caspian." Lucy said as she touched his bare face. "This is exactly what you need to tell Susan, not me. What you have done is not wrong, but keeping it from your wife is. Aslan brought you both together in holy matrimony to share your life together. Keeping secrets like that will only hurt you in the long run, not make things any better. I will help you find the book that Aslan is referring to in order to fix your marriage with my sister. In my world, it is called the Holy Bible. I do hope that you will both forgive me for my huge misunderstanding. If it is worth anything, I am so proud of you for not acting on those dreams with Lilliandil and staying faithful to my sister."

"No, it is I who should apologize. You were only trying to protect your sister and our kingdom. I love Susan more than anything in this life and I would NEVER do anything to hurt her."

"Oh Caspian, thank you. I knew you were the noble and loyal man that I thought you were. I love you, brother!" Lucy cried as she threw her arms around Caspian's broad neck.

"I love you too, Lu." Caspian cried out. "Now please, take me to my queen."


	14. The Royal Birth

The Royal Birth

"Lucy dear, could you please lend me a hand with the groceries from the-"

Mrs. Pevensie stood at the doorway of her antique home as the bag of potatoes fell from her grip onto the wooden floor of the family room. She stared intensely at Caspian as he and Lucy came rushing over to assist her with the fallen bag.

Besides her own husband and sons, Caspian was probably the most handsome man that Mrs. Pevensie had ever seen. Caspian had unique features, almost majestic. He had beautiful ivory skin that matched the color of the beach sand, he had almond shaped eyes that were as dark as the night sky, he had a broad neck and a cleft chin that only most model men had. He had silky dark brown hair that swooped over his high cheek bones and hung just above his shoulders. He was tall and slender, yet muscular and extremely well-built. Caspian had features that were mesmerizing to anyone woman, but in this case, all Mrs. Pevensie could think about was how this handsome Casanova took advantage of her young teenage daughter.

"Mother, are you alright?" Lucy asked as she picked up a few potatoes that had fallen from the brown paper bag.

She continued staring at Caspian as if she were under a spell.

"Oh, yes dear, I am fine. It's just-"

Lucy looked over at Caspian who was bent down on the floor gathering every potato that he possibly could and placing them back into the brown paper bag.

Mrs. Pevensie felt as if she were in a dream. She still had to get used to the idea of her two daughters being back in London, one daughter being married and pregnant at 17, and her two sons who were away in some world that she never even knew existed.

"Mother, I'd like to introduce you to Susan's husband and the king of Narnia, Caspian."

Caspian stood up from the wooden floor and smiled bashfully at Mrs. Pevensie. Caspian had always dreamt of meeting Susan's parents, especially her mother whom Susan spoke so very highly of. Caspian held his hand out nervously as he greeted his mother-in-law.

"How do you do, madam?"

Mrs. Pevensie gave a slight grin and lightly shook Caspian's hand. She cleared her throat before speaking as she placed a loose piece of hair behind her left ear.

"How do you do, sir." She responded as she looked deeply into Caspian's dark striking orbs and looked away quickly.

"Do you need help with anything madam?" Caspian asked politely.

Mrs. Pevensie hesitated before speaking.

"Umm, no I think I am ok, but thank you. Please, excuse me."

Mrs. Pevensie grabbed the bag of potatoes and placed them onto the kitchen table. She walked towards the front door to exit and gather the remainder of the groceries from the family automobile.

Lucy and Caspian looked at one another.

"Mother, why don't you unwind and have your dinner. Caspian and I can get the remainder of the groceries from the automobile.

Mrs. Pevensie stood at the doorway looking coldly at Caspian, they softly at Lucy.

"Sure, ok dear. Thank you." Mrs. Pevensie brushed passed Caspian as she entered the door way of her antique home and went into the kitchen.

Caspian and Lucy walked out to the automobile and began gathering the rest of the groceries from the back seat. Caspian looked around at the vehicle in astonishment.

"Lucy, what type of instrument is this?"

Lucy smiled.

"It's called an automobile."

Caspian walked around the entire vehicle, opening the right driver's door and plopping down in the front seat while touching the steering wheel.

"What is an automobile? What does it do?" Caspian asked as he looked at each gadget and began pressing the light and signal switches.

Lucy climbed into the left side of the vehicle and sat in the passenger seat.

"Oh Caspian, you are like a new child in a candy store." Lucy smiled. "It's really adorable."

Caspian continued smiling as he looked around the vehicle discovering new gadgets.

"We use automobiles to get us around to places that are not within walking distance. Like how we use horses in Narnia. Only automobiles have triple the horse power and can go at a speed of up to one hundred miles per hour."

Caspian's eyes widened.

"Wow, are you kidding me?" He smiled as he jumped a little in his seat.

"No, I am not kidding." Lucy smiled.

"Can I ride this automobile?" Caspian begged.

"Well, not exactly." Lucy explained. "You have to learn how to drive, and then after you learn how to drive, you have to obtain a driver's license in order to drive legally in London."

"Sort of like horse riding training in my kingdom?"

Lucy smiled.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

Caspian was so enthused about learning everything in Susan's world. Everything was so advanced in her world compared to Narnia. Although life was so different in London, Caspian was so curious about this world and learning all he could from it.

Caspian turned and looked at the groceries in the back seat of the vehicle when his smile suddenly faded. He could feel the tension in the house with Mrs. Pevensie and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He exited the vehicle and opened the door to the back seat and began unloading the groceries.

Lucy followed and glanced at Caspian as she noticed the concerned look he had in his eyes.

"Caspian, I hope you aren't too troubled by my mother's behavior." Lucy said as she picked up a grocery bag.

Caspian glanced at Lucy, then he looked down at the grocery bag he was holding.

"I never really thought about Mrs. Pevensie's feelings during my entire courtship and marriage to Susan." Caspian said as he looked up into the clear night sky. "She must be so concerned about Susan's condition and her future grandchild. I feel that the reason Susan has been put in this predicament is because of me."

"Oh Caspian, please do not blame yourself for Susan's condition or for my mother's feelings. In time, she will learn to love you the way that we all do. She is still getting used to the idea of her children being alive, that we lived in Narnia when she thought we were all deceased, that Susan is now married to you and is pregnant with her grandchild."

Caspian gazed at Lucy with sadness in his eyes.

"She must feel so left out, so betrayed. I must make things right with her immediately." Caspian began walking towards the door of the old-fashioned home and was pulled back by Lucy's strong grip.

"Caspian, I do not think it is a good idea to talk to my mother right now. She is very tired and has been overwhelmed with so much news already. Perhaps after something to eat and a good night's rest, she will be in a better disposition to talk with you. In the meantime, let's get some rest so that we can be ready to visit Susan first thing tomorrow morning."

A slight smirk spread across Caspian's handsome face. Lucy always knew what to say to comfort him. Sometimes he felt as though he were the luckiest brother-in-law in the world. He had a wonderful family in the Pevensies. Caspian wanted to ensure that he did all that he could to welcome Mrs. Pevensie into his world, and to ensure her that she was very important and felt part of his kingdom and life.

"I do wish that Mrs. Pevensie will one day love and accept me as her son-in-law." Caspian pleaded in almost a whimper.

"Do not worry brother, once my mother sees how wonderful you are, you will be her favorite son in no time, and you may have to fight off Peter and Edmund." Lucy said to Caspian as she cupped and patted his face with her right hand.

Caspian's mouth let off a comforting grin. "Thanks Lu. I really appreciate your kind words of encouragement."

"You're welcome brother, anytime."

"But before we go to bed, do you mind if I have more of that delicious soup?"

Lucy chuckled. "No, of course not. But really, we thought we'd have enough soup to feed an army, but I am second guessing that now."

The two laughed as they carried the grocery bags into the Pevensie home.

* * *

"Susan, you are progressing very well." Dr. Barnick spoke as he pressed the sonogram machine on Susan's round belly. "If you continue with this same progression over the next few days, we will send you home on bed rest."

Susan looked happy but also saddened. She missed Caspian with everything that she had within her. There was no way that she could contact him, there was no way that she could tell him about her current condition, there was no way that she could talk with him about the decision of birthing their child. All Susan wished for was to see Caspian and for him to be there by her side during this challenging time.

"Dr. Barnick, do you know when my mother and sister will be returning?" Susan asked inquisitively.

"The nurse received a call stating that she, your sister and a visitor are on their way to the hospital."

Susan looked confused. " _Visitor?"_ Susan thought to herself. _"Who on earth could be coming to visit me? Oh God I really hope my mother did not contact any of my schoolmates. I am not ready to explain my situation to them, let alone explain to them about Narnia which they will never believe exists."_

There was talking and laughter from three familiar voices coming from the hospital hallway. One voice that Susan heard stood out more than the others.

" _Caspian?"_ Susan thought. _"Could it really be?"_

Mrs. Pevensie and Lucy walked into the hospital room, followed by Caspian. Susan lifted herself upright from the hospital bed and gazed lovingly at her husband. Caspian stood at the hospital room door way for a few seconds, taking in the beauty of his wife, his beloved Queen Susan. The world seemed to pause as the young lovers gazed at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Caspian sprinted to Susan as fast as he could. Tears began to flow from both of their eyes as they embraced one another and buried their faces into one another. Sounds of sobs came from the both of them. They continued to hug and sob for minutes before Caspian raised his head from Susan's chest and cupped her face.

"Oh my love, I thought I lost you forever." Caspian said as he wiped Susan's tears away.

Susan began to giggle in delight.

"You're here, I cannot believe you're here!" Susan wiped Caspian's tears with her delicate fingers and reached in and kissed him.

Although a bit salty from all the sobbing and tears, Caspian and Susan enjoyed a passionate kiss. Caspian pulled Susan closer to him and while still cupping her face, he kissed her with everything that he had in him. He loved Susan more than anything, more than he loved himself. Losing Susan meant losing everything. Without Susan, there was no need to live. Susan was the air that Caspian breathed every day, she was the light of his world, his shining star. Caspian did not ever want to let his wife go, and he would never leave her side again.

As much as Mrs. Pevensie detested Caspian for marrying and impregnating her daughter without her and Mr. Pevensie's blessing, she could see how much Susan loved Caspian, and how much Caspian loved Susan with just one kiss.

"Susan," Dr. Barnick said softly without wanting to interrupt the romantic kiss. "We must check your and the baby's vitals now."

Caspian softly broke the kiss. He moved to the left side of Susan's hospital bed and held her hand while eyeing her passionately.

"Yes, of course." Susan said looking happily at Caspian.

Caspian looked at Dr. Barnick.

"Apologies for being rude, I am Caspian, King of Narnia and husband to Susan." Caspian said as he shook hands with Dr. Barnick.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. You have a very beautiful and strong-willed wife. Not to mention a healthy baby."

"Thank you, Dr. Barnick" Caspian said with a slight bow.

"Susan is very fortunate that she came to the hospital when she did. Her contractions were very strong and she was at great risk for having the baby early. We have successfully subsided the contractions and Susan should be able to return home within a couple of days and remain on bed rest until birth."

Caspian smiled in delight.

"This is great news. We shall return to Narnia and we will have the baby delivered in our royal chambers as planned."

"Caspian, we do not believe returning to your world is safe for Susan to have the baby considering her high risk of giving birth early. Is Narnia equipped to care for a premature infant?" Dr. Barnick cautioned.

Caspian looked at Dr. Barnick intensely. "We may not have the most advanced technology that you have here in this world, but we do have the finest of midwives available to care for the queen and our child day and night."

Mrs. Pevensie began to get upset. The thought of her daughters leaving her again devastated her, especially now that she was expecting a grandchild. The thought of her daughters and premature grandchild returning to a world that she knew nothing about also frightened her deeply.

"Caspian, I will NOT allow you to take my grandchild and my daughters back to Narnia…..I forbid it!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled with a disheartened look as she walked out of the hospital room.

Caspian felt the need to chase after Mrs. Pevensie to explain his disposition. Before he could take action, Lucy immediately went after her mother.

Lucy closed the door to the hospital room and walked over to her mother who was sobbing on a nearby sofa in the waiting room.

Lucy sat down next to her mother and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. Mrs. Pevensie pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Mother, are you alright?" Lucy asked her mother while touching her shoulder.

Mrs. Pevensie blew out a loud snort before responding.

"Dear, there has been a lot that your father and I had to take in over the past few months. We had to deal with the reality of losing our children to what we thought was a result of the war. When your father returned home early from the War, we went to seek you all from school only to find out that you were all gone. Who would have ever thought that you were safe in another world, and that Susan met the man of her dreams, married and is now having a child. I am very grateful darling that you are all safe, but the thought if losing you all again and my grandchild is just something I cannot fathom."

Lucy felt so badly for her mother. When she first discovered Narnia, she never anticipated how it would impact the lives of her parents. As a young girl back then, it was hard to think beyond what she wanted to explore. Susan never believed in Narnia, but now she is married to the King of Narnia and is the queen of Narnia! Despite the emotional state that Mrs. Pevensie was in, Lucy believed that she and her siblings were brought to Narnia from Aslan for great reasons beyond their understanding. Lucy had no regrets exploring Narnia. Without Narnia, Lucy would have never discovered courage, bravery, sacrifice, selflessness, and most importantly, faith. Growing up, Lucy and her siblings never attended church or believed in anything higher. Narnia has taught Lucy and her siblings all of these things, something that could also be taught to her parents. Lucy believed that God worked in mysterious ways, as she remembered reading in the holy bible in her school library. Aslan once told her that in her world, he would be called a different name. Lucy believed that she needed to assist Caspian with discovering the holy bible to fix the issues in his marriage, and perhaps it could be used to assist her parents in having faith and accepting God into their lives.

"Mother, things happened the way they were supposed to happen. I discovered Narnia and brought Peter, Edmund, and Susan with me. Mother, if only you could see Narnia and all the magic that it has brought to our lives. We have fought wars, brought nations together, saved lives of the Narnians and Telmarines. Susan was the only one who never believed in Narnia, and she found the man of her dreams there and now she is married with a baby on the way. Mother, I have also discovered faith, something that I never knew existed, thanks to Aslan, the great Lion and the God of Narnia."

Mrs. Pevensie looked confused. She knew that her daughter loved fantasy fictions and lived for a great tale. Now was not the time to talk about foolish tales, there were more important matters that needed to be addressed.

"Dear, I would love to hear about your fantasy stories, but right now we have more important matters to discuss with Susan and Caspian."

Lucy began to get a little angry. How could her mother deny Narnia and Aslan when she and Susan just came from there, not to mention Caspian!

" _Is she joking?"_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Mother, how can you deny everything that I just told you? Do you think I am making this all up?"

Mrs. Pevensie rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Darling, I do not know what to believe. I am still dealing with the fact that a strange man who married and impregnated my daughter appeared in my home out of nowhere. I just cannot take anymore Narnia surprises right now dear. Please, we will discuss it at another time."

"Mother, you need to accept the fact that Narnia is real. Caspian and Susan have a kingdom that needs them, and they _will_ return to Narnia one day, and so will I." Lucy got up and returned to Susan's room.

Mrs. Pevenie sat in the waiting room taking in all that Lucy had said. The thought if losing her family completely devastated her. She felt torn and did not want her children to leave, but at the same time, she couldn't imagine living in England alone, especially with Mr. Pevensie being out on business travel for the next several months.

* * *

Several weeks went by and Susan was now home on bed rest. Caspian stayed by her bed side and attended to her every need just like he did when she was sick during the early stages of her pregnancy in Narnia. Caspian learned the customs of living in London in just a matter of weeks. He learned how to drive an automobile, although he had not obtained a driver's license just yet. He learned how to cook, clean, and get around the city without any direction or guidance from Mrs. Pevensie and Lucy. Mrs. Pevensie observed how attentive Caspian was to his wife, Lucy and herself. Each evening when Mrs. Pevensie returned home from work, there was a fresh meal prepared by Caspian. The house was always cleaned from top to bottom, and the refrigerator was fully stocked with groceries. Caspian even managed to get a part-time job at the local news stand down the street from the Pevensie home. All of these customs were new to Caspian, but he would do anything for the three women in his life who he loved most. After Caspian's work day was completed, he ended it with reading the holy bible and snuggling in bed with his beloved Susan.

"Come Mrs. Pevensie, please eat your dinner before it gets cold." Caspian said as he took Mrs. Pevensie's coat and hung it on the coat rack near the front door.

"Thank you, Caspian, you are too kind." Mrs. Pevensie said as she walked to the kitchen dining table. "Have Lucy and Susan eaten yet?"

Caspian placed a medium piece of grilled fish with rice and vegetables on an empty plate. He brought the plate and a cup of water for his mother-in-law.

"Yes, ma'am. They are both fed and resting now. I will bring them both a snack soon."

Mrs. Pevensie looked at her son-in-law with so much love for the first time in weeks. She saw how hard Caspian worked and she really appreciated all that he has done to assist her and her daughters.

Caspian went to the kitchen and made himself a plate of food. He joined Mrs. Pevensie at the dining table.

"May I?" Caspian asked his mother-in-law.

"Yes, of course, please sit my son."

A smile of extreme joy spread across Caspian's face.

" _She called me son…my heart is so full right now."_ Caspian thought to himself as he sat down at the table.

"Caspian, I know that we haven't exactly gotten off to the right start, but I just want to thank you for all that you have done for my family. I was extremely bitter for losing my family and I didn't know how to handle it or who to blame. But when I met you, I wanted to blame you for everything, when in reality it was not your fault, or anyone's fault. After talking with Lucy and hearing her story about Narnia, I am extremely interested in hearing where you came from, what your life was like in Narnia and how you fell in love with my daughter. I want to build a relationship with you Caspian. I want you to be a part of my family and life and I hope you would accept me as being a part of yours."

Caspian was so overjoyed and taken back by Mrs. Pevensie's words. He waited so long to hear those words and it made him feel so good that he could have a relationship with his mother-in-law, one that he dreamt of having with his own mother.

"Mrs. Pevensie, I appreciate everything that you have done for me as well. I have not been the most perfect husband, but through faith, and I am working towards that goal. I am sorry that I did not obtain your and Mr. Pevensie's blessing before courting and marrying your daughter. There was no time and I was so afraid of losing Susan forever if she returned to this world. But now I see now that all I needed to have was faith, faith that God would provide."

 _Who is it that overcomes the world? Only the one who believes that Jesus is the Son of God. 1 John 5:5_

"Caspian, you are a great man, and a wonderful king. You are going to make a great father and I couldn't imagine anyone else playing that part but you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pevensie. Your words mean a lot to me."

"Caspian, please, call me mother." Mrs. Pevensie stood and gave Caspian the tightest hug. Caspian began to get emotional as it reminded him of the way his mother used to hug him as a child.

After dinner, Mrs. Pevensie and Caspian sat on the sofa and talked for hours about his childhood, Narnia, the wars, how he met Susan, and Aslan. Caspian even pulled out the holy bible that Lucy managed to get from a local library, which Caspian began reading to Mrs. Pevensie.

Lucy got up from bed to use the restroom when she heard voices and laughter coming from the family room. She stood by the hallway wall and smiled as she saw the new bond forming between Caspian and her mother.

" _Oh Aslan, you always work wonders. I'll believe in you always and forever. In this world, you are known as Jesus Christ. Thank you for showing us the way, for everything that you have done to draw my family closer to you."_ Lucy said to herself as she looked up at the ceiling.

"OOOOOH!" Susan cried out. "CASPIAN! MOTHER! LU! PLEASE COME QUICK! OOOH!"

Lucy, Caspian and Mrs. Pevensie ran to Susan's room where she was rolled up into a ball on her bed.

"Please call Dr. Barnick…it's time."

* * *

After several hours of laboring, Susan's contractions became stronger and stronger. Caspian drove the automobile while Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie attended to Susan in the back seat. Caspian parked the car in the emergency entrance of the hospital, fled out and grabbed a wheelchair. He helped Susan out of the vehicle and rushed her into the hospital.

The doctors admitted Susan to her hospital room immediately. The pain became so severe that Susan became much weakened. Early on, Caspian and Susan agreed that there would be no medication used during the birth.

"Caspian, I think you and Susan should consider the medication to assist with the child birth." Mrs. Pevensie suggested.

"I know that Susan is in severe pain mother, but she is very strong and has come this far. The doctors are doing all they can to comfort her."

Susan tossed and turned while crying out in load painful moans. She gripped Caspian's hand so hard he thought he was going to lose it.

"Susan has dilated to 10 centimeters, it is time for her to begin pushing." Dr. Barnick advised the family.

Caspian caressed Susan's forehead and kissed it gently.

"My love, you can do this. I am here with you and you will be just fine. I believe in you and your strength. I love you."

"I love you too, Caspian. So very much."

Hearing Caspian's words of encouragement gave Susan the strength that she needed to give birth. With one big push, baby Rilian was born on October 15, 1945 at 2:05 am. He weighed 5 pounds 5 ounces and was 19 inches long. He had a head full of dark brown hair, round cheeks and rosy red lips like his mother and ivory skin and a cleft chin just like his father. When he finally opened his eyes, they matched the color of his mother's sky blue eyes. Although baby Rilian was born at 31 weeks, he was indeed a healthy baby. He still needed to be monitored in the hospital for breathing and eating for at least 2 to 3 weeks before going home.

Susan and Caspian were in a world of complete joy as they held their sweet baby boy in their arms. They never thought they could experience a love so deep, so pure and so precious. The heir to the royal thrown of Narnia was finally here!

10


	15. The Welcome Home of Baby Rilian

Chapter 15 – The Welcome Home of Baby Rilian

Baby Rilian was the joy of Susan and Caspian's hearts. They could not believe that they had such a perfect baby. He was indeed a beautiful baby boy who resembled both of his parents. With so much hair and such majestic features, baby Rilian could easily be mistaken for a baby girl. Susan began nursing baby Rilian right after birth, which demonstrated the progression of his health. Typically, premature infants have a harder time latching and swallowing immediately, however, baby Rilian was eating like a champ, just like his father. While Susan remained in the hospital over the past several weeks, Caspian worked during the evening shift and stay overnight with Susan and baby Rilian in the hospital. It was several weeks since he and Susan left the Pevensie home, so they were not aware of the arrangements that were made around the antique home by Mrs. Pevensie and Lucy.

While Susan and Caspian were away at the hospital, Mrs. Pevensie and Lucy cleared out the family office to make room for their return. Caspian worked and stayed at the hospital with Susan every day, so he was hardly home with Mrs. Pevensie and Lucy. Although baby Rilian would soon be released from the hospital due to his rapid developmental progression, Dr. Barnick requested that he stay in London until he was healthy enough to return to Narnia.

"Dear, could you please help me clear out the last of the items from the family office? I want to make sure that we have everything ready before Susan and family return home."

"Yes mother, I'll be right there!" Lucy shouted from the kitchen. She was warming up the catered food for dinner that Caspian's boss brought over from his new job. Caspian now served as a chef in one of London's finest and oldest seafood restaurants, Wilton's. Caspian took great pride in his new job and really enjoyed cooking, especially seafood. He did not realize how much he loved cooking until he came to London. As much as Caspian loved living in London and being a chef, his heart and obligations were with his kingdom in Narnia. Caspian knew that he would need to have a conversation with Susan and Mrs. Pevensie about returning to Narnia, which would not be an easy discussion. Mrs. Pevensie became more and more attached to her children, Caspian and baby Rilian each day. How would Caspian tell Mrs. Pevensie that they would return to Narnian once baby Rilian is healthy enough? His health was progressing more rapidly than Dr. Barnick expected, so Caspian and family could be returning to Narnia very soon.

* * *

Caspian held baby Rilian in his arms and smiled at him so gratefully. He could not believe he was holding his son in his arms, the heir to the throne of Narnia.

"Oh my son, you have no idea how much I love you." Caspian whispered as he kissed his son on the forehead. "I have been waiting for this moment my entire life, to have a family of my own and to hold you. I know you will make a great heir to the Narnian throne someday. You have such a bright future ahead of you."

Susan glanced over at her husband and son so lovingly. She was so thankful that everything turned out well and that baby Rilian was born healthy. Susan never really believed in a higher spiritual authority. Even when Lucy first discovered Narnia, Susan did not believe in it at all. She did not believe in the existence of talking animals, centaurs or even Aslan. Susan's parents never practiced any religious beliefs in their home, so Susan disregarded anything related to God or religion. But now that she had a husband of her own, a child of her own, a kingdom of her own and overcame so many obstacles during her pregnancy, Susan developed a love for God, a love that she never knew she could ever feel or have.

" _Beloved, let us love one another, for love is from God, and whoever loves has been born of God and knows God. Anyone who does not love does not know God, because God is love." 1 John 4:7-8_

Caspian placed baby Rilian down in his hospital crib and he climbed into bed to cuddle with Susan. He caressed her face and looked at her passionately.

"You are so strong, my love."

Caspian cupped Susan's face and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for giving me an heir. You have made me the happiest man in the world."

Susan smiled at her husband.

"Don't thank me." Susan said as she looked at up the ceiling. "Thank our God, Aslan."

Caspian's eyes widened as a smile spread across his tanned face. He was so thrilled to hear Susan say those words. Caspian always believed in Aslan, who is Jesus Christ in her world. Susan was never the one to pray or to believe. Caspian always prayed that his wife would someday believe in God, and his wish came true today. Tears welled up in Caspian's eyes because he was so moved.

"What is it, my love?" Susan asked as she wiped Caspian's tears away with her thumb.

Caspian smiled as tears of joy rolled down his high cheekbones.

"You finally understand. This is what Aslan wants for us, for our marriage and life together. He never promised that life would be perfect when we find him, but he promised to carry us through it."

Susan began to get emotional as well. She realized that Aslan was with her every step of the way during her marriage to Caspian, her ill pregnancy, her difficulties believing and trusting in Caspian one hundred percent, her hospitalization and premature birth of baby Rilian. Susan survived it all because Aslan was by her side, every step of the way.

"I finally understand my love, I finally get it!" Susan embraced her husband with a warm hug and the couple looked over at their son, who was resting so peacefully in his crib.

"I honestly believe that is why Aslan sent you here, why he sent us here." Caspian concluded.

"I agree, it was all part of his plan." Susan said as she smiled happily at her handsome husband.

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Barnick entered.

"Hello my Narnian family, how are you all doing?" the doctor asked with a smile as he looked over at baby Rilian.

"We are great, Dr. Barnick." Caspian responded. "Any news for us?"

"Yes." Dr. Barnick said as he began checking baby Rilian's vitals.

"Baby Rilian has been breathing on his own for the past couple of days and eating like a full-term baby, so I believe it is safe for him to go home. You have a very healthy baby boy. I do recommend, however, that you not travel with him for the next several weeks as his health is still fragile from being a premature baby. If you need urgent care, we will be here to attend to baby Rilian's needs."

As much as Caspian wanted to return to Narnia immediately, he knew that he would not be able to return until baby Rilian was completely healthy. He needed to talk to Susan about planning their return to Narnia and having a conversation with Mrs. Pevensie about it.

"Thank you, Dr. Barnick." Susan expressed happily. "We are so grateful and thankful for all of your care during my pre-mature delivery. Because of you, and our God Aslan, baby Rilian is alive and healthy. We cannot thank you enough."

Dr. Barnick smiled as he swaddled baby Rilian into a blanket and handed him to his mother.

"It was my pleasure. Please return back to London someday. I would love to see how baby Rilian and you are all doing."

"We will indeed." Caspian said while smiling at his wife and son.

"You are welcome back here anytime. I will have the nurse provide you with the discharge paperwork. You all take good care."

Susan and Caspian hugged Dr. Barnick tightly and excited the hospital room.

* * *

Caspian buckled Susan into her seat belt while she held baby Rilian securely in her arms. Susan could not believe how beautiful their baby was. Being a mother was the greatest joy that Susan ever felt in her life.

Caspian opened the door on the right side of the vehicle, strapped himself in, and drove away from the hospital.

It was a clear fall day in London and the sun beamed brightly over the hills. The leaves on the trees began to turn orange and red, which made the scenery in the city very panoramic.

"I am very happy that we are returning home with our son," Caspian spoke as he looked out of the rear view mirror to change driving lanes. "But I feel that it is time for us to return to our real home, our home in Narnia."

Susan looked down at baby Rilian and began rocking him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Susan, did you hear what I said?" Caspian asked, with a slight sound of frustration in his voice.

Susan looked out of her window and then turned to look at Caspian.

"Yes, I heard you Caspian. I'm just not ready to tell my mother that we are going to leave her, and that we may never see her again. I can't imagine how devastated she'll be."

Caspian continued looking towards the road ahead as his beautiful dark orbs squinted in the setting sun.

"I understand my love, but who's to say that we'll never see her or she'll never see us again?"

Susan's red puckered lips created a slight smirk as she looked outside the window.

"When we were first married, Aslan said that my siblings and I would never return to our world if we stayed in Narnia. What makes you think that we will see my mother again once we return to Narnia?"

Caspian's face turned into a look of frustration.

"Haven't you learned anything from this experience, Susan?" Caspian rolled his eyes.

Susan turned to him and frowned.

"Well, yes. Like I said in the hospital, I have found a love for Aslan that I have never felt before."

"Then why don't you trust him and the plans that he has for our life in Narnia?"

Susan looked down at baby Rilian.

"I guess I never thought about it in that way before."

Caspian could see the hurt in his wife's eyes and he did not want to see her feel this way. But he knew that staying in London was not what Aslan called on him to do.

"Susan, even after Aslan said that you or your siblings could not return to your world, you still came back here. Aslan has a plan and a purpose for your life. You just have to trust him and step out on faith." Caspian gripped Susan's right hand softly and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand softly, which sent shivers all through her body.

"I know, thank you Caspian. I need to work on my faith more. Will you help me?"

Caspian smiled, while still kissing her right hand.

"Of course my love. I'll do anything for you."

Susan smiled.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you more, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Susan and Caspian arrived at the Pevensie residence a little after 5 pm. They carefully unloaded all of the items from the car and entered the antique home.

"SuuurrPRISE!" The crowd screamed from the living room, kitchen and family room with cheers and whistles.

Baby Rilian began to cry as he was startled from the cheering. Susan began rocking him in her arms to settle him down.

"Ooh, welcome home dears!" Mrs. Pevensie squealed as she embraced her daughter, grandson and son-in-law.

"Thank you, mum." Susan said as she held her mother tightly.

"Oh, there there. It's ok my darling, you don't have to cry." Mrs. Pevensie hummed to baby Rilian as she stole him from Susan's arms and took him into the crowd. Susan looked at Caspian and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Welcome home sister and brother!" Lucy said as she dove into Susan and Caspian. "I've missed you both so much."

"Oh we've missed you too, Lu!" Susan said embracing her sister.

Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie organized a surprise party for baby Rilian's home welcome. There were about fifty guests from the city crammed into the beautifully decorated antique home. There was an endless amount of food, catered from Wilton's. Caspian's boss, the master chef Aaron, was also present.

Susan and Caspian were greeted by a multitude of family and friends. They were so flattered and happy that longtime friends of the Pevensie family and the Scrubbs, the family of Mr. Pevensie, were present as well to welcome home their son.

"So Helen tells me that you are a King in a faraway land called Narnia?" Alberta, Susan's aunt, said to Caspian as she bit into her salmon and cucumber cupped hor d'oeuvre.

"Yes, I am." Caspian responded as he smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, darling. But I am looking forward you renouncing your throne and starting a life here with us. Oh how much fun we'll have at family gatherings." Alberta said with a bright smile.

"Renouncing my throne?" Caspian said with confusion. "I think you must be mistaken, Mrs. Scrubbs."

"No darling, Helen announced that you, Susan and baby Rilian are staying here in London and that you will be renouncing your throne in Narnia."

Caspian's heart began to beat faster as his face flushed with red.

" _How could Mrs. Pevensie announce such a thing without first consulting me and Susan? I must speak to her at once."_ Caspian thought to himself.

"If you'll excuse me." Caspian said to Alberta as he charged towards Mrs. Pevensie.

Mrs. Pevensie looked at Caspian wide-eyed as she saw the raged look in his eyes.

"Mother, do you have a moment?" Caspian asked with steam practically coming from his nostrils.

"Uuumm, yes dear." Mrs. Pevensie said as she handed baby Rilian to Lucy.

Caspian stormed out of the front door and began pacing back and forth in the front yard.

Mrs. Pevensie followed behind him, closing the door quietly so that no one would see or hear them outside.

"Darling, are you alright?" Mrs. Pevensie asked her son-in-law, almost afraid of what his response would be.

Caspian looked at her, then he looked away, continuously pacing the floor.

"How could you make such a bold announcement that I am renouncing my throne to Narnia and that we are staying in London? Susan and I never told you such a thing!"

Mrs. Pevensie smirked and looked directly into Caspian's dark beautiful eyes.

"I had to do what I felt was right for my family. Taking Susan and Rilian back to Narnia is just bogus. I cannot live knowing that my children are in some far away land with monsters, sea serpents and God only knows what else. It cannot happen Caspian, I forbid it!"

"And you think living in this world is any safer? You sent your children away because of a war, a war that just ended mind you, do you remember that?"

"I am very well aware of what events occurred because of the war, Caspian. I just want my family here with me, where I can protect you all."

"Mother, no disrespect to you in any way, but you need to understand that I am a King, a King who has an obligation to protect his family and his kingdom. Yes, Susan will always be your daughter, but she is married and has a family of her own now."

Mrs. Pevensie was infuriated by Caspian's statement, but at the same time, she respected him deeply. As much as she wanted Caspian to be wrong, she knew that he was right.

"I know that you have an obligation to your family and your kingdom dear…..I was just hoping that you would change your mind and stay here with me in London. Mr. Pevensie will return home someday and I would love nothing more than for us all to reunite. If only Peter and Edmund were here too."

Caspian calmed down as he observed his mother-in-law. He certainly did not want her to feel abandoned, the way he felt when his parents passed away.

"Mother, why don't you come back to Narnia with us? That way you can see for yourself what a wonderful place it is and where I grew up."

"But what would I do in Narnia? I have a career and a life here. I cannot leave my husband and I must prepare for his return."

"I am not saying that you have to stay forever, but stay as long as you desire if allowed by Aslan."

"I'll think about it darling. Please accept my deepest apology for the false announcement. I will correct it when we go back inside."

"Thank you, mother. I appreciate your apology. But please, think about returning to Narnia with us. It would make us all very happy."

Mrs. Pevensie smiled thinking about embracing her sons again and having her entire family together once more.

"I will think about it dear under one condition."

Caspian raised one eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"If you would consider staying in London. I have a surprise to show you and Susan."

Caspian nodded as he followed Mrs. Pevensie back inside the home and returned to the party.

* * *

After a couple of hours of entertaining guests, eating, drinking, and cleaning up afterwards, everyone was completely exhausted. But before the night was completely over and everyone turned in for bed, Mrs. Pevensie wanted to show Caspian and Susan their surprise.

"Ok, open your eyes!" Mrs. Pevensie said to her children as they looked around the converted family office in admiration. The room that was once the Pevensie family office was converted into a beautiful baby nursery. It was nothing short of amazing, an image that could have been taken from a photo in a magazine.

The room was decorated in shades in light blue and ivory. The window panes were covered with light blue tool-like drapes that hung down to the wooden floor. The main wall was painted in a light blue while the perpendicular wall was painted in ivory. Beautiful paintings of sheep, baby building blocks and ABC letters hung on the walls. The crib was made of the finest oak that was covered with a blue and ivory hand crafted quilt. There were blue and ivory name letters that hung directly over the crib that spelled "RILIAN." There was an oak changing table that was filled with baby essentials. There was also a matching oak rocking chair that resided in the corner of the room.

"Oh mother, it's absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" Susan cried as she pranced around the beautiful room. She plopped down in the baby rocking chair and rocked back and forth.

"You're very welcome, darling. Now you and Caspian can spend time as a married couple again and baby Rilian can sleep in his crib."

Caspian did not know what to say. Obviously Mrs. Pevensie put a lot of effort and money into the beautifully decorated nursery. He knew that making a room for baby Rilian would only make it harder to leave London. Even if Caspian and Susan were to stay in London, they would eventually move into their own home now that Caspian was earning enough money to support his family. Caspian understands wholeheartedly that Mrs. Pevensie loves her children and will do anything for them, however, Susan is now a married woman and it was Caspian's obligation as a husband to take care of his family.

" _Therefore a man shall leave his father and mother and hold fast to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh."_ Ephesians 5:31.

"Mother, we appreciate all that you have done here, but as we discussed earlier, we are returning to Narnia as soon as baby Rilian is healthy enough to return." Caspian said firmly.

Susan looked at Caspian with a look of surprise.

"I understand dear," Mrs. Pevensie responded. "But as we also discussed, you said that you would consider staying in London. So just in case you do stay, my grandson will always have a room here."

Susan looked confused because she had no idea that Mrs. Pevensie and Caspian had a discussion about returning to Narnia.

"It's late, we'll talk more about it tomorrow." Susan said slightly annoyed and left the nursery to fetch baby Rilian.

Caspian felt the need to go after his wife, so he excused himself from the nursery.

"Good night mother, we do appreciate all that you have done. We will talk more tomorrow."

"Sounds good darling, goodnight." Mrs. Pevensie walked down the hallway to her bedroom and closed the door.

Caspian went to Susan's room where she caring for baby Rilian. Susan swaddled him with a blanket and held him in her arms. She stood up from the bed and brushed passed Caspian and headed back down the hallway into the nursery.

Caspian followed.

Susan placed baby Rilian in his crib, and without any fuss, he went right to sleep in his new bed. Susan stood over his crib and watched him sleep peacefully. Caspian came up from behind Susan and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"What's wrong my love, why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Caspian whispered deeply into his wife's right ear as he began planting kisses on her neck.

Susan closed her eyes and held her head back slightly. No matter how angry she was at Caspian, he had a major impact on her thoughts when he caressed and kissed her so affectionately.

"I….." Susan let out a breathless moan and Caspian continued kissing her neck. She became weak and fell into his embrace. Caspian turned her around to face him, gripping her waist tightly. He had a dark look in his eyes, a look of need that Susan had not seen since leaving Narnia.

"Caspian, we need to t-" her sentence was interrupted by Caspian's mouth clashing against hers. Caspian opened his mouth widely and licked around Susan's lips. Susan parted her lips and opened her mouth in search for Caspian's tongue, and she began kissing him fervently. While still kissing and holding onto her waist tightly, Caspian led Susan out of the nursery, down the hallway and into their bedroom. Muffled gasps and moans escaped their covered mouths while walking together in sync down the hallway. When they reached their bedroom, Caspian used his right hand to close the door behind him and led Susan to the bed. He laid her down gently while still standing. Caspian lifted Susan's night gown over her head and pulled off her undergarments hastily. He laid atop of her and caressed her body zealously. He held her right breast as he took in the left one in his mouth. He sucked at her nipples until they were numb and hardened. Susan moaned out in pleasure, tossing her head from left to right. Caspian lifted himself and spread Susan's legs apart. He bent down on his knees and began tasting his wife. It felt so good to taste her after so long. Susan gripped Caspian's hair and moaned loudly, so loudly that he thought she'd awaken baby Rilian and the others.

With his robe still on displaying his muscled chest, Caspian pulled down his pajama pants and boxers as his erection jumped out stiffly. He aligned his manhood at Susan's wet entrance.

"Are you ready for me my love?" Caspian asked in a deep whisper, with a look of extreme desire.

Susan shook her head and yelped as Caspian entered her slowly.

Caspian threw his head back as he began pumping slowly into his wife. He could not believe how wonderful Susan felt and how much he loved her.

Caspian turned Susan over to her right side as he dug his fingers into her waist tightly and began pumping into her riotously. Susan screamed loudly as she felt wave after wave of pleasure. Caspian moaned loudly as well, trying to contain himself from screaming any louder.

Susan felt her internal walls tightening and the pressure building inside of her. She screamed loudly as she climaxed all over Caspian's manhood.

Caspian stopped and watched his wife's body ripple in pleasure. What a beautiful sight to see that he gave his wife such remarkable pleasure. He smiled and continued pumping wildly while chasing his own orgasm. Caspian groaned loudly as he pumped a massive amount of seeds into his wife. He fell atop of Susan, both lovers trying to catch their breath from the passionate love making. After a few minutes of lying there and exchanging many "I love yous", the young lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. God's Timing

**Chapter 16- God's Timing**

Caspian returned home from work, exhausted from such a long day. His usual morning consisted of him relieving Susan so that she could rest from being up at night with baby Rilian. In the evening, Caspian went to work and would not return home until after mid-night when the restaurant closed. Susan was so considerate of her hardworking husband and she allowed him to sleep in their bedroom while she slept in the nursery with baby Rilian. This made things easier for Caspian, however, working as a chef was becoming exhausting and not such a fun hobby anymore. Wilton's was the busiest seafood restaurant in London. Everyone heard that a new chef was in town and that he was one of the best. Caspian's work tripled within just three months of him working at Wilton's. He received two awards, the Apprentice Chef Award and the Banqueting and Event Chef Award. Caspian's name went all around town like a wildfire. Women who came to the restaurant practically threw themselves at Caspian when he came out to greet the guests on rare occasions. Many people around town were wondering who was this handsome man who appeared out of nowhere, who was the lucky woman who married him and carried his child? What was this world that everyone now spoke of called Narnia? Caspian became so well known over a short period of time, even in the United Kingdom. He, Susan, baby Rilian, Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie were welcomed to dine with King George VI and Queen Elizabeth at the royal castle. Of course, Caspian directed the entire dinner operation with his recipes, which made the dinner even more delightful to the king and queen. Now that most of London believed in Narnia, it made wanting to return more desirable. **  
**

Caspian entered the Pevensie home quietly and placed the leftover food that he brought home from Wilton's into the refrigerator. He took off his chef jacket and walked down the hall to baby Rilian's nursery. There he found his beloved wife and son sleeping so peacefully. Caspian covered Susan with a blanket and kissed her gently on the forehead. He walked over to baby Rilian's crib and brushed his long dark brown bangs back against his temple. Caspian planted several kisses on his son's rosy cheeks, soaking in the moment.

Caspian stood by the door and watched his family as they slept so tranquilly. He knew that baby Rilian would be waking up soon for his feeding, so he left the room quietly without disturbing them.

Caspian changed out of his work clothes and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He plopped down on the family sofa and held his head back as he began thinking about Narnia. How much time had passed since he left his kingdom? Was Peter ok running the kingdom alone? Although Caspian knew that his first priority was his wife and son's health, he could not help but wonder what was happening in his kingdom while he was away. When Caspian sailed to the Eastern Ocean to rescue the seven Lost Lords and to locate the Anise plant to cure Susan, he did not have this uneasy feeling. For some reason, Caspian was feeling anxious to return to Narnia more now than ever. Caspian sat up and opened the Holy Bible that was sitting on the wooden coffee table and stumbled across Ecclesiastes 3, 1-6.

" _To everything_ _there is_ _a season,_ _a_ _time for every purpose under heaven:_

 _A time to be born,  
And a time to die;  
A time to plant,  
And a time to pluck __what is_ _planted;  
_ _A time to kill,  
And a time to heal;  
A time to break down,  
And a time to build up;  
A time to weep,  
And a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn,  
And a time to dance;  
A time to cast away stones,  
And a time to gather stones;  
A time to embrace,  
And a time to refrain from embracing;  
_ _A time to gain,  
And a time to lose;  
A time to keep,  
And a time to throw away;  
A time to tear,  
And a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence,  
And a time to speak;  
_ _A time to love,  
And a time to hate;  
A time of war,  
And a time of peace" _

He closed the bible and began to pray. "Oh Aslan, my great Lord, when will I return to my kingdom? I have enjoyed fulfilling my duties in this world, but I feel that in my heart I am needed in Narnia. Please show me a sign. If I am needed here and you believe that my family and I should remain in London, then so be it, but I know this life is not what you have in store for my future and for my kingdom. Please answer my prayers my great Lord. Amen."

Lucy woke up to get a drink of water from the kitchen and noticed Caspian sitting on the sofa with his head buried into his hands.

"Caspian, are you alright?"

Caspian was startled and looked puzzled at Lucy.

"Yes, I'm ok, Lu." Caspian said as he brushed his thick locks back with his large hands.

"I'm just thinking about Narnia and when we will return. I feel as though I am strongly needed there, not because I am king, but because of something else."

Lucy sat next to her brother-in-law on the sofa.

"Have you prayed to Aslan about your feelings?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Yes, of course. I just hope he provides an answer or a sign soon. It's not that I do not enjoy being in your world, but I am a king who needs to be with his kingdom. I know that Aslan has a time for everything and I need to stay humbled and patient."

Lucy smiled at Caspian.

"You are doing the right thing, Caspian. When Aslan is ready for you to return to Narnia, it will happen."

* * *

Susan put on a dress that Caspian purchased for her on his way home from work. Caspian wanted to buy a push present for his wife giving birth to their first baby, and for being so strong in having a natural child birth with no medications as he and Susan had planned. The dress was black and hung off the shoulders and was low cut by the chest, just enough to expose a little cleavage, with the entire back exposed in V-shaped form. Susan was still self-cautious about the shape of her body, especially with only having baby Rilian three months prior. Yes, she still had a few pounds to loose, but nursing baby Rilian helped Susan quickly get back into shape.

Caspian also purchased a silver necklace with a ten carat emerald cut red ruby in the center. The back of the necklace was embroidered that read: _"There is nothing as powerful as a Mother's love, and nothing as healing as a child's soul."_

Caspian placed the silver necklace around Susan's neck. The ruby matched the color of Susan's natural colored red lips, although tonight Lucy assisted her with putting on make-up for the special night ahead.

"You look stunning, my love." Caspian whispered in Susan's ear as he fastened the beautiful necklace. He planted a soft nibble on Susan's exposed neck, as her long dark brown locks was pinned up into a bun. Shivers went through Susan's body as she took on the nibbles she received from her dashing husband. She smiled as she looked at her husband and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, my king." Susan said as she wiped the red lipstick from Caspian's lips. It had been a while since Susan called Caspian her king. They both were surprised at the comment and paused for a few seconds. Susan turned around and cupped Caspian's face.

"Oh my love, I know you are yearning to return to our kingdom in Narnia. We have been here for quite some time and I know this must be eating at you inside. I may not have shown you my support of returning to Narnia when we first left the hospital because I was so worried about baby Rilian's health and leaving mum, but just know that I am one hundred percent supportive of your decision and I will do whatever you wish."

Caspian let out a very large smile. He lifted Susan and placed her onto the bathroom sink.

"My love, I have waited so long to hear you say that. I am so happy that I have your support, it means the world to me."

Caspian began kissing Susan slowly and passionately, slowly lifting her dress by making his way up her left thigh.

Susan left out a soft moan as she whispered. "Caspian….mum, baby Rilian and Lucy will return any moment."

Caspian continued kissing his wife, his tongue moving slowly, circling around her sweet mouth.

"Then let's make it quick." he whispered in a soft groan.

Caspian grabbed Susan's backside and slid her closer to him. He lifted her left leg and removed her thin laced panties. Caspian began gently caressing Susan's exposed opening. She moaned softly, which got louder and louder as Caspian continued teasing her womanhood with his fingers.

While continuing to tease Susan's wet opening and still kissing her, Caspian managed to unbutton his black pants and boxers, which fell to his knees. His manhood sprung out quickly, hard and stiff, ready to penetrate his wife. His suit jacket and white shirt remained on as he slowly inserted his manhood into his love. Both lovers moaned passionately as Caspian moved in and out of Susan slowly. Every time Caspian made love to his wife, he was always so surprised at how wonderful she felt, and Susan was also so amazed with how wonderful Caspian felt. With all that they had gone through within the first year of marriage, the love and chemistry between the young lovers only intensified.

Loud moans and gaps escaped their gateways as they made passionate love on the bathroom sink. They felt wave after wave of pleasure as their bodies collided in a rhythmic motion. Their tongues and teeth clashed against one another as they made passionate love. Caspian felt Susan's walls tightening and she let out a load screeching yelp as she reached her climax. Caspian continued pumping into his wife, only at an increased speed until he reached his climax.

Both lovers groaned loudly and held each other tightly until the intense pleasure passed.

* * *

Caspian and Susan drove to his restaurant at Wilton's for dinner. It was the first date night that the couple had been on since the birth of baby Rilian. Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie arranged to care for baby Rilian on Caspian's night off so that he and Susan could spend time together. Caspian would have preferred to take Susan to a different restaurant other than the place where he worked, but Susan was so anxious to see where Caspian worked and to meet his colleagues.

Caspian held his wife's hand as they walked up to the restaurant.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, my love?"

Susan smiled and looked down at the ground shyly before meeting her husband's dark almond shaped orbs once again.

"Yes, you always do. Thank you, my love."

"Chef Caspian!" a valet attendee greeted the couple as they approached Wilton's. "This must be your lovely wife. Oh, you are indeed a gem, madam."

Susan blushed and smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Could you please valet our vehicle, Steve?" Caspian requested, handing money and the car keys to the attendee.

"Of course sir, but we will not accept your money, after all, you just received the Apprentice Chef Award, so everything is on us tonight.

Susan's face lit up in excitement.

"Caspian, you didn't tell me that you received an award?" Susan said happily as she nudged her gorgeous husband.

"I actually received two awards." Caspian smirked as he held the restaurant door open for his wife.

"TWO!" Susan said excitedly as she smiled with her mouth wide open carrying her black clutch purse with both hands, which was lined in silver.

Caspian continued smirking and gave his wife a flirty wink.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked Susan, not realizing that she walked in with Caspian.

"She's with me." Caspian responded as he placed his hand on Susan's exposed back.

"Chef Caspian!" The hostess said as she came out and threw herself onto Caspian to give him a hug.

Susan raised her left eyebrow.

"Oh, how do you do madam?" the hostess held her hand out to shake Susan's hand.

Susan grinned. "I'm well, thank you."

"I've heard so much about you. All Chef Caspian talks about is you and your beautiful baby boy. Congratulations to you both!"

Susan began to smile. "Oh thank you very much, I really appreciate your kind words."

The waitress approached Caspian and Susan to direct them to their table, and he was once again greeted like a king.

Caspian held the chair out for his wife as she sat down. He pushed her seat in gently and took his seat. He stared at his wife through his dark orbs and smiled at her flirtatiously. He could not believe how stunning his wife was, such a rare beauty. It felt so nice to be out with his wife so that they could spend time alone together.

Susan looked up at her husband and smiled bashfully.

"What is it my love?" Susan asked inquisitively.

Caspian gripped her right hand and caressed it gently.

"I'm just admiring your beauty." Caspian said as he continued to gaze at his wife.

"Well, you are making me quite nervous, so you must stop now." Susan said while letting out a chuckle.

"Fine, have it your way." Caspian said as he glanced at the restaurant menu.

"I have seen and made every item on this menu, so I have nothing else to do but look at you." Caspian leaned in and gave Susan a flirty look.

Susan began laughing. "You are too much, Caspian." She smiled. "While you look at me, I will look at the menu."

"Ok, I'll just be here, admiring you."

"Oh stop it." Susan laughed.

Susan looked at the menu and the herb crusted salmon baked in white wine sauce caught her attention.

"The salmon sounds so yummy. What do you want to eat, my love?"

Caspian's grin widened and his eyes became more hooded.

"You." He responded, licking his lips.

"STOP IT!" Susan cried out as she began to laugh louder, covering her face with the wooden menu. She began laughing hysterically, her cheeks becoming flushed.

Caspian laughed as well, trying to contain himself. He was having such a wonderful time flirting with his wife. The past several months have been just eat, work, baby and sleep, with very little time to spend with Susan. Caspian took in the moment, enjoying every second.

"Ok my love, I will be on my best behavior now so that I will not embarrass you any further. But, I am not joking about what I want, so do not fall asleep tonight after putting our son to bed." Caspian said as he gave Susan another wink.

Susan felt a burning ache between her legs.

"Ok, I would like to order and finish a meal tonight, but you are not making it easy for me."

"Oh is that so?" Caspian said as he bit his bottom lip and adjusted his manhood through is pants. He felt his manhood rising slowly.

"May I take your order, Chef Caspian?" The waitress asked as she came in between the couple and startled Caspian.

Caspian's eyes widened and he sat up straight.

"Uhh….yes, we are ready." He said nervously. Susan began to laugh hysterically again, only this time tears flowed down her cheeks from the laughter.

"I think we'll need a few more minutes." Caspian explained to the waitress.

"Ok, I will get your drinks and I'll be right back."

Susan finally came down from her laughing high and wiped her tears with a napkin.

"That's what you get, energizer bunny." Susan said to her husband.

Caspian laughed.

"Well, I do not know how you expect me to react when you are looking as stunning as ever wearing that sexy dress. I have no control of my hormones right now."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Susan laughed again.

"It won't be my problem later….but yours." Caspian laughed and winked.

"Alright naughty boy, let's order our food now."

Caspian looked up and his dark slanted orbs became fixated on a couple that he recognized sitting across from them at another table.

Susan immediately noticed Caspian's gaze and followed it. She could not believe who she saw. There, sitting across from her and Caspian was Queen Prunaprismia and Glozelle. They held hands and smiled blissfully at one another. It was unbelievable to see them in London. From the looks of things, it appeared as if their future was good, as Aslan promised before they left Narnia.

"Susan, do you see who I see?"

Susan looked at Caspian, then again at Queen Prunaprismia and Glozelle.

"Yes! Oh Caspian, we should invite them over to join our table. I would love to hear about how they are progressing in this world."

Caspian stood from his seat and walked towards their table.

"Glozelle and aunt Prunaprismia?" Caspian said as he stood tall in front of their table.

They looked as if they saw a ghost.

"Caspian!" Prunaprismia stood from her chair and gave Caspian a tight hug. Glozelle stood as well and shook Caspian's hand.

"Whatever are you doing here, darling?"

Caspian smiled and chuckled.

"Long story, but know that I crossed worlds to save my beautiful queen, Susan and my son Rilian."

Prunaprismia covered her mouth with delight.

"You married Susan and you have a son now? The next heir to the throne of Narnia? Oh Caspian, we are so happy and proud of you."

"Thank you, aunt Prunaprismia. Please, come and say hello to Susan."

The two couples sat together and talked for hours about Narnia, Caspian's marriage to Susan, their wedding, the birth of baby Rilian and the reason why he came to London. Prunaprismia and Glozelle talked about their new marriage and life together. Glozelle explained that he was always in love with Prunaprismia, but he knew that if he confessed his feelings to her while in Narnia, Miraz would have had him killed. Although the conversation was going well and was so enjoyable, Prunaprismia had to warn Caspian of an important matter.

"Caspian and Susan, Miraz has a brother who still lives in Narnia. He was fled away and held captive during Miraz's time in the kingdom. Before we came to this world, all prisoners were released per Caspian's orders. His name is Achilles. Although he is ten years younger than Miraz, Achilles is very powerful. He lures others in with his apparent kindness, but as soon as he gets what he desires, he will take you for everything that you have, he will do away with anything that comes in his way or stands in his way. Miraz was so threatened by his younger brother's influence and power that he had him locked away on another island outside of Cair Paravel. I would imagine now that he is around your age, Caspian."

Caspian felt his heart sink as Prunaprismia continued explaining the story. Caspian interrupted as a sudden vision of Narnia appeared into his head.

"We must return to Narnia at once. Susan, we must go." Caspian stood from the table and grabbed Susan's hand.

"Thank you aunt Prunaprismia and Glozelle. May God be with you both and protect your family always." Caspian planted a kiss on Prunaprismia's cheek, bowed to Glozelle and he and Susan fled through the restaurant doors.

* * *

Caspian was driving frantically, changing lanes between every other vehicle. He held his hands tightly against the steering wheel as he sat forward, his head nearly touching the windshield.

"Caspian, please slow down!" Susan cried out as she held on tightly to her seat.

"That was the sign that I was praying for Susan. I have been working at Wilton's for several months and I have never seen aunt Prunaprismia and Glozelle. Aslan sent her there to warn us about Achilles."

Caspian pulled into the Pevensie driveway, nearly skidding as he parked the vehicle in a hurry. He and Susan fled out of the vehicle and ran into the house. Caspian ran down the hall way and into baby Rilian's nursery. He swaddled him into a blanket, lifting him from his crib. Baby Rilian began to cry and Caspian tried rocking him back to sleep. His cry became louder, and Susan took him from Caspian to nurse him back to sleep.

Lucy woke up immediately and met Caspian and Susan in baby Rilian's nursery.

"It's time, isn't it?" Lucy asked her brother-in-law.

"Yes, it is time." Caspian looked over at Susan.

"What about mum?" Susan asked Lucy and Caspian in concern.

A slight wind came through the nursery, which rapidly increased.

"I'll get her." Caspian fled out of the nursery and barged into Mrs. Pevensie's bedroom.

"OOOH!" Mrs. Pevensie cried as she sat up in her bed, startled to see Caspian.

"Mother, it is time." Caspian said, reaching out for her hand.

"Time for what, dear?" Mrs. Pevensie asked in confusion.

The wind started to increase rapidly all throughout the house and the roof tiles began separating and falling.

Mrs. Pevensie let out a yelp and jumped.

"It is time for us to return to Narnia." Caspian said, trying to breathe as his hair blew hastily in the wind.

"But, I am not ready for you to go. What will I do without my children?"

"Mother, please! We are out of time. Please, come with us to Narnia." Caspian cried as he continued reaching out his hand. Susan and Lucy joined Caspian in their parents' bedroom.

"Quick, let's all hold hands." Lucy directed.

Mrs. Pevensie stayed in bed, looking sadly at her children with tears in her eyes.

"MOTHER, COME ON! PLEASE!" Susan cried as she began sobbing. The roof collapsed in baby Rilian's room, crushing the nursery. Everyone screamed and jumped from the impact.

Mrs. Pevensie hopped out of bed and began to sob hysterically.

"Oh my precious grandson's room is destroyed!" She cried out.

"MOTHER, PLEASE, COME ON!" Susan and Lucy both cried. The wind began to lift Caspian, Susan, baby Rilian and Lucy into the air. Caspian continued reaching for Mrs. Pevensie's hand.

"COME ON MOTHER! HURRY!" Caspian screamed.

Mrs. Pevensie looked around at sections of her home fall apart, and she quickly turned to Caspian, barely making the grip to his hand. The entire family spun around into the air, until they were lifted away from the home and out of London.


	17. A Christmas Miracle

Chapter 17- A Christmas Miracle

Hey guys! Here is the last and final chapter of my Suspian fan fiction. I had so much fun writing this series. I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Merry Christmas!

* * *

There was an unexplained darkness in the land of Narnia, a darkness that was very similar to that of when King Miraz took over the Narnian kingdom. Caspian had a very uneasy feeling and felt the need to immediately investigate the issue. If everything that Queen Prunaprismia warned him about during their dinner in London were true, then Caspian needed to take caution in returning to Cair Paravel.

"Lucy, please guide us to the cabin where you and Susan spent the day before returning to London. We must take shelter there until I determine it is safe to return to Cair Paravel."

"Yes, the cottage isn't too far, about five miles down the red river." Lucy explained.

"Great, let us go there at once." Caspian said taking out his shiny sword. "We mustn't be seen by anyone.

The family fled through the dark woods slowly in silent. The wind chill of the falling snow cut through everyone's skin like a sharp knife. Caspian led the way, his sword armed and ready, with Susan by his side with her bow in hand and arrows strapped across her back. Mrs. Pevensie held baby Rilian closely, shielding him with a large thick blanket to protect him from the cold night air.

There were strange sounds of howling and snarls as the family made their way through the dark forest. Walking through the woods brought back memories of Caspian's youth when he and his uncle played a game of hide and seek near the exact area where the howling was coming from. This made Caspian extra cautious and his dark orbs widened at every noise that came from the forest.

" _I'm going to count to 5. Caspian, you will hide and I'll seek." Miraz said as he instructed his young nephew on the game._

" _Ok, I bet you won't be able to find me!" Caspian said in a high pitched boy voice excitedly._

" _We'll see about that." Miraz responded with a smirkish grin._

 _Miraz began counting and Caspian fled to through the woods. He was so excited and playful as he tried to find the perfect hiding spot from his uncle. Although Miraz was only 10 years older than Caspian, they still played together when they were young children. Caspian looked up to Miraz like an older brother. He completely trusted and believed in him, until…_

 _An hour or two had passed and nightfall soon covered the land. Caspian quickly realized that he was left alone in the woods and abandoned by his uncle. Caspian's nurse who raised him in his childhood years set rules for him to return to the castle before dusk for safety precautions. If anyone from the royal family fled anywhere outside of the castle, they had to be accompanied by a guard. On this particular day, Miraz requested that no guards accompany them because he wanted to take his nephew on a "bonding expedition" that did not require supervision from the royal guards. Caspian's nurse never trusted Miraz, so she kept her eyes on him at all times, especially after the disappearance and death of the king, Caspian IX._

 _As Caspian walked through the dark woods, he heard deep snarling. He froze as he heard more loud and profound growls behind him. He knew at that point that he was surrounded by a pack of wolves. He fled away from the wolves as fast as he could, darting through the woods like a cheetah chasing after its prey. After running so hastily through the dark woods, Caspian tripped over a tree branch, causing him to fall to the ground._

 _The pack of wolves slowly approached Caspian, growling and drooling as they made their way closer and closer to the young prince._

 _Caspian thought his life was over._

" _Get out of here! NOW!" a woman on a horse shouted, shooting arrows at the wolf pack. Most of the wolves were injured immediately from the impact of the arrows, two fleeing away for their lives._

" _Are you alright my child?" Nurse Cassia asked as she helped Caspian onto his horse, Destrier._

 _Caspian looked scared, stunned, hurt and angry all at once._

" _Yes, Nurse Cassia, I am fine. Thank you for saving my life."_

" _What were you doing out here alone, Caspian? You could have gotten yourself killed. You know the rules."_

" _I was playing hide and seek with my uncle Miraz, and before I realized it, he was gone and I was all alone."_

" _You know these woods are very dangerous, Caspian. And where is your sword? Since when do you leave the castle unarmed?" Cassia reprimanded._

 _Caspian was disappointed, more disappointed in himself for listening to his uncle when he knew what his father had taught him about always protecting himself._

" _I know, I was foolish and I am sorry Nurse Cassia. I promise to be more responsible next time."_

 _Cassia smiled as she cupped Caspian's firm jaw._

" _I do know that if I were not here, others in the forest would have protected you. And with your sword fighting skills, you would have definitely been able to take care of yourself if you were armed."_

 _Caspian looked confused._

" _Others in the woods would protect me? What do you mean, Nurse Cassia?"_

 _On the way back to the castle, Nurse Cassia told Caspian stories about the "Old Narnia", which was the time before Caspian I conquered Narnia. She told him stories of the kings, queens, talking beasts, and of Aslan. When Caspian told his uncle Miraz that Nurse Cassia had been telling him these stories, he dismissed her from the kingdom and Caspian never saw her again. Caspian became very distant with Miraz after Nurse Cassia's dismissal, as she was the closest thing to a mother to Caspian. He began seeking advice about the Old Narnia from Professor Cornelius._

 _As the years went on, many fights occurred between Miraz and the members of the royal council, who were the seven lost Lords. There were times when Caspian felt like a prisoner in his own castle because he had no authority to voice his opinions or concerns. He was kept away from all the royal council meetings because he was not of age to provide his thoughts, according to Miraz. Caspian became more and more curious about the leadership of his kingdom as he got into his adolescent years, especially after the sudden disappearance of the seven Lords without any explanation. Soon after, the royal sorcerer who carried a golden wicker vanished with no explanation from Miraz as well, unbeknownst to Caspian._

The family arrived safely at the hidden cottage. There was plenty of food and supplies for the family, which put Caspian's mind at ease. Caspian needed to immediately investigate the darkness over Cair Paravel. There was no way to contact Peter and Edmund, so Caspian felt the need to return to his kingdom alone before bringing his family there.

Susan's horn was also stored in the cabin, as if someone knew that they would be returning.

As the family settled into the cottage, Caspian packed a bag of supplies and food in case he didn't return for a while. Susan embraced her husband from behind and hugged his slender waist gently, resting her head on his firm back.

"Caspian, I do not wish for you to go alone my love."

Caspian turned around to embrace his beautiful wife. He kissed her on her red plumped lips and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"I know my love, but our son needs you here. If I am not back within several days, please come for me. I believe it is safer for us to be separated until I can determine what is going on."

Susan kissed her handsome husband back.

"I understand, my love. Please take my horn if you need us. I'm praying to Aslan for your safe return."

As nervous as Caspian was to face the possible changes of his kingdom alone, he felt a sense of reassurance, especially now that Susan fully believed in Aslan and Narnia.

There was a small statue of Aslan in the main cottage living room area. Susan had the urge to pray for her husband immediately.

"Let's pray, my love." Susan held her husband's hand and kneeled down onto the wooden floor.

"Aslan, we know that you are the leader in all things, the king of kings and Lord of Lords. We ask that you please watch over Caspian and our kingdom as we discover what is causing this unusual darkness across the land. We trust in you and in all that you do. These words we pray in your magnificent and holy name, Amen."

Caspian now felt that he was ready and safeguarded to take on the challenges that lied ahead. He held his son close to his firm chest and kissed him on the forehead.

"One day soon we will introduce you to the Narnia kingdom as Prince Rilian. You will one day take over and become king my precious son. I love you so much."

Caspian hugged and kissed his son before handing him over to his grandmother. Caspian hugged her tightly, then he went to Lucy and hugged her, and finally to his wife.

"I love you, Caspian. I'll wait for your call."

"I love you too, Susan, more than anything."

Caspian hugged his wife tightly and kissed her gently. Caspian did not want to stop kissing Susan because he felt that it could be their last time together.

* * *

"Eeehhh huuhhh!" Peter groaned as he tried kicking the door open of the prison wall.

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"It's no use, Pete. You've been trying to break down this door for hours. We're stuck."

Peter began pacing the cold concrete floor. Droplets of sweat poured down Peter's face. He sat down on the wooden bench and covered his face with his hands.

"I've let everyone down, Ed. I promised Caspian and Susan that I'd look after the kingdom. Now there is another person claiming to be the heir to the throne."

Edmund sat next to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Pete, it wasn't your fault that Lord Achilles threw you out and took over the Narnia kingdom."

Peter looked at his younger brother with saddened eyes.

"I should have listened to the orders of Lord Achilles without putting up a fight. It's one thing to imprison me for my actions, but it is another to imprison you for merely protecting your brother."

"I'd do anything to protect you, Pete. We're brothers, nothing will ever get in the way of that."

Peter smiled at Edmund. Even though Peter was the eldest brother, Edmund always seemed to be the more mature and sensible sibling.

"Thanks brother, I really appreciate it."

Edmund smiled at his eldest sibling.

"Once Caspian returns, he'll be king again and Lord Achilles will have to give up the throne."

 _"If_ Caspian returns." Peter said

Edmund looked puzzled.

"Even if Caspian returns, Lord Achilles is going to put up a fight to remain king. We've got to get outta here to have him dethroned."

"All we can do is hope that someone rescues us soon, Pete." Edmund replied.

Peter looked dismayed.

"Hope can only get us so far, Ed. We need a miracle."

* * *

Caspian walked through the woods with his bright and sharp sword leading the way. It was nightfall and the clouds were very grey and dark, with a few snowflakes making their way to the ground. It was the beginning of winter in Narnia, with Christmas only a few weeks away. Caspian felt saddened because he wanted to spend Christmas with his family and kingdom. He wanted to have a large Christmas celebration and welcome Prince Rilian to the kingdom. With the darkness over the land, Caspian did not know what state his kingdom was in. All he knew is that he had to first take care of the darkness across his kingdom before any celebrations were to take place.

There was a sudden sound in a nearby tree. Caspian drew his sword and looked around cautiously. A being half his size came up from behind him and kicked his calves. Caspian's legs flew to the air and he fell backward, landing on his back and rear end.

"Ooouuch!" Caspian screamed out, in pain from the fall.

"Your majesty?" Trufflehunter called out as he approached the king.

Caspian stood as he rubbed his sore bosom.

"Trufflehunter?" Caspian said in a concerned yet relieved response.

"I am thrilled that you have returned to Narnia!" Trufflehunter looked all around. "Let us seek cover at once, come your majesty."

Trufflehunter led Caspian to his cottage where he made him warm soup and tea. Trufflehunter had news to share with the king that could change Narnia's future forever.

"So Lord Achilles, who is Miraz's brother, has taken over my kingdom?" Caspian ask, clarifying what he heard from Trufflehunter.

"Yes, you highness. He claimed that since you left the kingdom and never to return, he was the next rightful heir by blood to take over the kingdom. He has imprisoned Peter and Edmund because they refused to give up the throne and put up a good fight. If anyone disobeys Lord Achilles, he will have them imprisoned."

"I was kicked out of my kingdom once and I will not let it happen again. I must go to Lord Achilles at once so that I can reclaim my throne, which I know will not be an easy task." Caspian said with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"There are guards everywhere, even in the forest, your majesty. You must be very careful how you approach Lord Achilles. He is not going to give up the throne because you have returned, your majesty." Trufflehunter explained.

"There is a darkness spread across the land of Narnia, a curse of some sort that we need to figure out how to break." Caspian explained, his dark eyes very intense.

"Do you suppose the Lords of the council and the rest of the kingdom are under a spell?" Trufflehunter questioned. "I do remember seeing Lord Achilles waive a golden wicker that glowed before the land turned to darkness."

"It would appear so based on this unexplained darkness. Do you know what this golden wicker looks like?"

"Yes your majesty, it's about 12 inches long with a face of a serpent on the end."

Caspian had a sudden memory from his early adolescent years. He remembered the royal sorcerer would perform actions of magic with his golden wicker that contained a face of a serpent on the end. He was a young sorcerer who was close in his age.

"The only golden wicker that I am aware of that may contain powers is from the royal sorcerer, but Miraz had him sent away because there were talks of him being too dangerous….and….he… would….curse…..the…..land…." Caspian could not believe the words that came out of his mouth. He suddenly realized that Lord Achilles was the sorcerer, the one who would come to the castle and perform sorcery for Miraz when needed, until one day the young sorcerer threatened to curse the land if Miraz did not give up the throne. From that day forward, Caspian never saw Lord Achilles again. He never knew that Lord Achilles was his uncle who was thrown out of his kingdom by Miraz.

Trufflehunter went to his library and pulled out a legendary book of wicker apprentice sorcery.

"Your majesty, here is it." Trufflehunter found the page that contained a paragraph of the golden wicker, called the serpent sorcery wand.

"According to this book, the serpent sorcery wand has great powers that can cast spells over most telmarines and centaurs, but they rarely can cast spells over Narnians, which is probably the reason why Miraz wanted us to be extinct."

Caspian looked dismayed.

"It also says the spell must be broken by dusk. Once the darkness has completely filled the land and if the spell is not broken by dusk before the last bit of darkness strikes, the land will remain in darkness forever."

"We need to get a hold of that serpent sorcery wand before Lord Achilles causes any more harm to Narnia." Caspian explained, clenching his broad jaw. "That sorcery wand has the power to destroy us all and Narnia forever. Once he becomes king, it may be too late to save Narnia."

"One thing I do know is that Lord Achilles is rushing the council to have a coronation ceremony to crown him as king. That ceremony has not yet taken place to my knowledge, your highness." Trufflehunter clarified.

"Then we must stop the coronation ceremony before Lord Achilles is crowned." Caspian said, his eyes piercing with anger.

"Yes, your highness. The guards and the entire Kingdom appear to be under the wrath and spell of Lord Achilles, with the exception of Peter and Edmund, who were released to prison before the land turned dark."

"We must rescue Peter and Edmund immediately. We need all the help that we can we get at this point." Caspian said, his eyes wide and dark.

"I may know of someone who can assist us in rescuing Peter and Edmund." Trufflehunter said with a small grin spreading across his face.

* * *

" _Do you take Lord Achilles, the rightful heir to the throne of Narnia to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Archbishop asked as he glared at Lilliandil."_

 _Tears fell down her face._

" _Yes."_

 _She trembled as Lord Achilles placed a silver wedding band on her ring finger._

" _Very well then. Do you Lord Achilles take Lilliandil to be your lawfully wedding wife?"_

 _Lord Anchilles looked at Lilliandil with dark wicked eyes._

" _Yes, I do."_

 _Lilliandil placed a slightly thicker silver wedding band on Lord Achilles' skinny ring finger._

 _More tears fell down her beautiful pale face. Lord Achilles lifted Lilliandil's chin and he wiped her tears away._

" _Dry your tears my soon to be queen. Very soon, we will have all of the riches and luxuries in Narnia."_

 _Lilliandil put on a phony smile._

" _By the power vested in me in the land of Narnia, I hereby declare you husband and wife. Lord Achilles, you may kiss your new bride."_

 _Lord Achilles removed Lilliandil's white veil and kissed her._

Lilliandil married Lord Achilles during a private ceremony shortly after Caspian and the Pevensies left Narnia. Lord Achilles forced her into marriage, although her heart belonged to someone else. She was so distraught and scared of Lord Achilles. Each night when they made love, she cried out in misery. How could Caspian abandon his kingdom and leave her in such a dark and lonely place? How could he abandon her when she poured her heart out to him about the loss of her parents and growing up so lonely? It wasn't fair especially after Caspian promised her that she would have a family in Narnia. Now he was gone and so were the Pevensie siblings. Lilliandil never felt so abandoned and alone in her life.

When Lilliandil laid her head down at night, she only thought of one person. She would never forget the first dance they shared together at her welcome ceremony reception. She would never forget the way he held her hand as they walked through the castle gardens laughing like young children. She would never forget his warm embrace as he held her close. She would never forget his warm smile and his gentle touch. She would never forget him…

"My wife, I need you to assist me with a very important matter." Lord Achilles commanded to his wife as he removed his own clothing and slouched down on a throne like chair in the royal chambers.

Lilliandil knew exactly what he meant and what he wanted her to do. She slowly removed her clothing as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't stomach the thought of making love to this man, a man who she despised so much because of his heartless and cruel actions.

"I need you to grant me a son, the next heir to the throne of Narnia." Lord Achilles commanded as he pulled Lilliandil near him and forced her atop of him. He groaned loudly as he pumped forcibly into Lilliandil. She hated every minute of making love to Lord Achilles, but what helped her through her misery was thinking about the man she loved. As she thought about him, she moaned in pleasure and in pain at the same time. Lillidandil closed her beautiful eyes and massaged her breasts as Lord Achilles continued pumping feverishly into his new wife. Lord Achilles dug his fingers into her backend and Lilliandil held her head back as they both climaxed, both groaning loudly and breathlessly. Lilliandil immediately leaped off of Lord Achilles to clean herself off in the bathroom. She cried as she washed herself in the wooden bathtub because she felt so filthy. Each night she prayed to Aslan for a miracle that he would bring the Caspian and the Pevensies back to Narnia.

* * *

The snow began to come down a little heavier as Caspian, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep made their way to the prison, with Destrier carrying them and galloping as fast as he could. Reepicheep and Trufflehunter were the only Narnians who weren't impacted by the spell of Achilles.

The prison was covered with guards. Although Caspian and Trufflehunter drew out a plan of action to rescue Edmund and Peter, it would be a hard task to fulfill without the help of the other soldiers.

Caspian climbed off Destrier and made his way down to the ground.

"Stay here my noble horse. We will be back soon." Caspian said, rubbing his beautiful mane.

"Ok, we all know what we need to do." Caspian whispered to Reepicheep and Trufflehunter.

"Trufflehunter, you will distract the guards while Reep gets the keys to the prison cells. Once we get the keys, we will release Peter and Edmund.

"I have the map of the prison cells here, your majesty. I know exactly where they are." Trufflehunter explained.

"Great. Reep, when you are ready, give the signal." Caspian instructed.

"You got it, your majesty." Reephicheep said nobly.

Caspian stood behind the stoned gray wall wearing a long dark blue hood overlay. Reepicheep and Trufflehunter hugged the stoned walls as they crept their way up to the first prison guard.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you please tell me how to get to the Lone Islands?" Trufflehunter asked the guard.

The guard raised his eyebrow.

"Well, the only way you can get there is by boat."

Reepicheep slid into the pocket of the guard's pants and grabbed a key ring that contained a key for every prison cell.

"Bingo!" Reepicheep whispered as he clutched the keys and jumped down to the moist ground.

Trufflehunter looked at him and made eye contact once again with the guard.

"Very well then, I appreciate the information, but I must be on my way now."

Reepicheep turned to Caspian and gave him the signal.

Caspian came from behind the guard and tied a thick cloth tightly over his face while Trufflehunter kicked his legs, forcing the guard to drop down to his knees. Caspian tied his hands with rope and took a shiny sword from his side latch.

"You won't be needing this." Caspian said placing the sword in his own latch. The three men made their way inside the prison, which was dark, wet and gloomy.

They trailed through the prison quietly, doing their best not to awaken the sleeping guards who slept standing against the walls. Caspian approached Peter and Edmund's cell, smiling and placing one finger over his lips to stop them from saying anything. Edmund looked at Peter and smiled.

"I told you he'd come back." Edmund whispered to Peter smiling.

Reepicheep located the correct key and Caspian unlocked the metal cell door. He and his two brothers by marriage threw their arms around one another, tears falling down their faces as they thought they'd never see each other again.

"I thought we'd be here forever." Peter whispered, wiping his tears away with his strong hands.

Caspian smiled.

"I could never abandon you guys, I could never abandon Narnia."

"We know you had good reason to leave, Caspian. Are Susan and Lucy alright?" Edmund ask, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yes, they are both doing very well. We have a few surprises for you. But right now, we must get out of here before we are caught."

Before the men could take a step to leave the prison cell, a guard stopped them dead in their tracks pointing a large sword at Peter and Edmund.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"They are coming with me." Caspian interrupted. "I am the king of Narnia and I command you to release these men who you have been wrongfully imprisoned.

The guard looked Caspian up and down.

"I only take orders from Lord Achilles, the new ruler of Narnia. If you do not leave these premises, I will have you imprisoned as well."

Caspian clenched his jaw, anger beginning to take over his thoughts.

"Listen to me you insolent fool, I am your KING!"

The guard approached Caspian, merely inches away from his face.

"Like I said before, I only take orders from Lord Achilles. I suggest you leave now if you don't want any trouble."

"And I suggest YOU leave now if YOU don't want any trouble either!" Susan shouted with her bow and arrow in hand.

Caspian's face lit up. His beloved wife came to his rescue, even without a call.

The guard raised his sword to Caspian's neck, and Susan struck her arrow, hitting the guard in his leg.

The guard moaned as he fell to the ground, grabbing his leg.

"Let's get out of here!" Peter shouted.

"We must be quiet as we exit." Edmund said, looking around for more guards.

"You won't have to worry about that, Ed." Susan said smiling.

"Why not?" Caspian asked his brave wife.

"I took care of all of them."

Caspian smiled as he and his crew walked through the prison and saw 15 guards laying on the ground, moaning in agony.

"That's my queen." Caspian said as he hugged and kissed his wife. "How did you know that I needed you, my brave queen?"

Susan smiled.

"I prayed to Aslan, remember?"

Caspian smiled.

"Yes, and he always comes to our rescue, always on time. Thank you my love."

"Don't thank me, thank Aslan for giving me the sign to come."

"I love you, Susan."

"I love you, Caspian. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Caspian and his crew had been traveling and fighting all night. They decided to get some rest at the family cottage at dawn before returning to Cair Paravel. They needed to return to Cair Paravel before dusk as the land appeared to be getting darker and darker. If the spell was not broken before dusk, the land of Narnia would remain dark forever.

"If anyone objects to Lord Achilles accepting this crown to become king, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Archbishop spoke as the entire kingdom glared at him in silence.

"Very well then. I hereby declare Lord Achilles as the new king of-."

"STOP! I OBJECT TO THIS CORONATION!"

The crowd moaned and whispered as they looked to Caspian standing tall at the entrance of the throne room.

Achilles looked at Caspian with darkness in his eyes as he rose.

"Caspian. I see you have returned to Narnia." Achilles snarled.

Caspian clenched his jaw, his sword in his hand with Peter, Susan, Edmund, Reepicheep and Trufflehunter by his side, all with their weapons drawn ready to attack.

"That's right. I have returned to reclaim my throne as the King of Narnia."

"You should have never left in the first place and abandoned your kingdom!" Achilles yelled out in hatred. "You left these poor people here alone to fend for themselves. I had to step in to do what was right for this kingdom."

Peter was now getting angry.

"You STOLE the thrown from Caspian! I was left in charged and you falsely imprisoned myself and my brother due to your greed!" Peter yelled.

Lilliandil smiled as she saw Peter and heard is prevailing voice.

The crowd stood still, obviously under the spell of Lord Achilles.

Caspian spotted the sorcery wand that Truffelhunter warned him about.

Caspian gave Reepicheep the signal and he darted down towards Lord Achilles, grabbing the sorcery wand that rested on the king's throne.

"STOP HIM!" Lord Achilles yelled as he pointed to the little but courageous mouse.

The royal guards ran towards Reepicheep and slammed into one another, falling to the floor.

"You imbeciles!" Lord Achilles cried. "Catch that blasted mouse!"

Reechicheep ran through the crowd until he reached Caspian, throwing him the serpent sorcerer wand.

"My people of Narnia. Lord Achilles is the brother of Lord Miraz. Lord Miraz killed my father and he tried to kill me in order to take over my kingdom. Miraz sent Achilles away due to the same greed and hunger that he craved like his elder brother. I am the rightful heir to the thrown as I am Caspian X, the son of Caspian IX. Miraz had the seven Lords of council sent away from Cair Paravel after my father was murdered, never to be seen, until we discovered that you were all placed under a spell by the white witch. Lords of council, you have been placed under another spell to obey the commands of Achilles. He is here to continue the evil works of his late brother Lord Miraz. If the spell is not broken by dusk, the darkness over the land of will remain in Narnia forever."

Caspian took the serpent sorcerer wand in both of his hands, bending it as a forceful light began to spread over Narnia.

"NOOOOOO!" Lord Achilles cried, grabbing the top of his skinny balding head.

Caspian groaned as he used all of his strength to break the sorcerer wand in half.

"OH NO….NOOOOOOO!"

Lord Achilles' body began to disintegrate right before everyone's eyes. The light that once filled the land of Narnia had returned.

The crowd awakened from the spell and rejoiced as they welcomed their king and queen back home. The Archbishop placed the beautiful golden crowns on the heads Caspian and Susan, and annonced them as the king and queen of Narnia.

Caspian turned to his wife.

"I could not have restored the light back to Narnia and reclaimed my throne without your help, my queen. You are my rock, my everything." Caspian cupped Susan's face with his left hand, grabbing her waist with his other hand as he brought her in to him for a passionate kiss.

Peter looked in the crowd and until he spotted her. There she was, the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, Lilliandil.

He raced through the crowd, pushing some folks gently to the side until he was close enough to feel her presence. Peter walked slowly to Lilliandil, grabbing a hold of both of her hands.

"I thought I lost you forever."

Lilliandil smiled as tears of joy dripped down her pastel face.

"Oh Peter, you came back. Oh how I've missed you so." Lilliandil said as she threw herself into Peter. He noticed the wedding ring on her left finger. He kissed her hand gently and immediately removed the ring.

"You're mine and you will not be needing to wear this thing anymore." Peter threw the ring across the room.

"I love you, Lilliandil. I want to make you my queen." Peter said he rubbed his thumb on her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"What do you say? You and me forever?" Peter begged as he nealed down on one knee, holding Lilliandil's right hand.

"I love you, too Peter. And, YES! I happily accept!"

Peter pulled Lilliandil down below him, holding her by the waist, and kissed her fervently. Caspian and Susan broke their kiss and smiled happily at the newly engaged couple. All of the insecurities that Susan had towards Lilliandil suddenly vanished. She knew in her heart that Caspian loved her with all his heart, and obviously Lilliandil and Peter loved one another dearly as well.

* * *

After a few weeks of restoring the kingdom back to its normalcy, Caspian arranged for the largest Christmas celebration that would take place in Narnian history. Not only would there be a wedding, there would also be a coronation ceremony to welcome baby Rilian as the Prince of Narnia, the next rightful heir to the throne.

The wedding celebrations took place in the royal cathedral where Caspian and Susan were married. What made the wedding extra special was the presence of Mrs. Pevensie, who walked her son Peter down the aisle as she gave him away to Lilliandil, who's life was now complete with her new family.

Caspian also received a surprise of his own. When he saw a woman who he almost didn't recognize approaching the castle, he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Nurse Cassia?" Caspian looked surprised as he approached his childhood nurse. "Is it really you?"

Nurse Cassia smiled.

"Yes, my son. It's me. I have returned to Narnia."

Caspian was so overjoyed. He hugged and kissed Nurse Cassia so tightly.

"But how?" I thought Miraz had you vanished from the kingdom. "Where have you been all these years?"

"I have been around my son, always watching over you from afar, but now I am here to stay." Cassia turned around and winked at Aslan, who she could only see from the glass windows.

Caspian and the Pevensies could not be any happier. They now have a new sister-in-law, a new nephew, and a rightful heir to the throne of Narnia. Caspian was also reunited with Nurse Cassia who was like a mother to him.

The kingdom once again rejoiced to have their king, queen and prince home at last, indeed a Christmas miracle. None of this would be possible without the help of their God, Aslan, who carried them through it all.

 _._

 _Let the heavens rejoice, let the earth be glad;_

 _let the sea resound, and all that is in it._

 _Let the fields be jubilant, and everything in them;_

 _let all the trees of the forest sing for joy._

 _Let all creation rejoice before the Lord, for he comes,_

 _he comes to judge the earth._

 _He will judge the world in righteousness_

 _and the peoples in his faithfulness._

 _Psalm 96:11-14_

 _THE END_


End file.
